For the Love of Teddy
by Lemonhead79
Summary: Teddy Grey, son of Christian and Anastasia Grey has been in love with the same woman for as long as he can remember and now she is back into her life. Now, what will happen when his parents find out who this woman is and how will they react.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As I close my eyes, there is only thing that I am wishing for this year.

"Teddy, did you make your wish," I hear my mom say as I slowly nod and a big grin spreads across my face as I pull out all 22 candles in one breathe.

"Sex," my baby sister Phoebe whispers in my ear.

"Shut up," I say back to her, if she only knew the truth.

The lights are turned back on and that's when I see the blonde hair and gorgeous hazel eyes right in front of me with that smile that makes me hard every time.

"Your dream girl is here Teddy, what are you waiting for, are you finally going to make a move," Phoebe again whispers into my ear.

For the love that is Phoebe, I swear if she wasn't my little sister, I would have probably decked her or told her to Fuck off, but with my parents, grandparents and the rest of my family in the room, I decide to look at her and just smile my famous Grey smile and make my way over to her.

I turn my way back in her direction, but she's gone, where did she go?

"Happy Birthday Ted," my father says to me. "Big day champ, it's not every day that you turn 22 and graduate from college all in the same week. You know that your mother and I couldn't be more proud of you."

I know deep down that my father is proud of me, I accomplished something he never did and graduated from Harvard, but he is still a little sad that I decided not to follow him into the family business as Grey Enterprises Holdings. From my earliest memories, he was grooming him to take over as CEO when he finally decides to retire, but knowing him he will probably die doing what he loves most is the world of mergers and acquisitions.

I still remember the conversation I had with him during Christmas break my freshmen year. I was so nervous; I think that this was most nervous I ever was around my father. Of course, I spoke with my mother first for her opinion. She was so excited for me and gave me a few pointers how to "break the news."

_I take one last deep breath before I knock on the door to my father's study._

_"Dad, you have a few minutes to talk, it's important," I say as motions for me to come into the room. He is still on the phone._

_"What's up Champ," my dad asks giving me his full attention, he even closes his laptop and turns off the phone, something he never does. I hope my mom didn't give him a heads up, she promised me she wouldn't._

_"Well, I don't know where to start, this past semester I've been doing a lot of thinking about my future and I have come to a decision, now please don't say anything until I finish and then you can give me your opinion."_

_"Ted, I hope you are not telling me that you're dropping out of Harvard," he says with his very disapproving Christian Grey CEO voice._

_"God no, I'm staying in college, actually I will be staying in college for a little longer than I was planning," I say._

_I eye my father as he is trying to figure out what I'm about to say._

_"Ted, please just tell me," he says._

_"I've decided not to come to work with you and go into medicine," I say practically shouting it at him._

_It seems like a lifetime before he answers. He closes his eyes and runs his hand through his hair and then pinches the bridge of his nose._

_"Now, I know that you want me at Grey House, but I've made up my mind and my heart belongs to medicine, I just don't want you to be disappointed in me."_

_"Theodore Grey, why would you think I would be disappointed, the truth is am a little sad, but I think you would make an excellent doctor," he says standing up and walks over to me and surprises me once again by pulling me into a hug._

_"Really, you are not going to try to change my mind," I say._

_"Why, would it work," he looks at me and laughs. "I think I know you better than you know yourself."_

I make my way around the Great Room looking for her as I am hugged by everyone and congratulated.

Where could she possibly be?

Then out of the corner of my eye I see her, I make sure that no one sees me leave and I make my way out to the bluff overlooking the coast. Her gorgeous hair blowing in the win, her back to me as her looks out to the water.

Do I sneak up on her and make my move or do I let her know that I'm here?

I don't want to do, it's been over a year since the last time we saw each other.

"I knew you would be out there," I say as smoothly as possibly.

"Why is that Theodore?"

"Well, this has always been our spot."

How does this beautiful woman not know that I'm in love with her, it's written all over my face anytime I speak to her.

"I can't believe that you are 22 today," she said. "Where has the time gone, I still remember the day you were born?"

"Sophie, you have never missed a birthday of mine, no matter where you are in the world, I thought I wasn't going to see you today," I say. Fuck. I want this woman and I want her in my bed.

"I almost missed it, I was visiting my mom and the drive took longer than I thought, but I'm here," she says handing me a present.

I take it from her and my fingers barely graze her eye, I feel what is like an electric shock go through my system and then I look up and see her gasp at my touch.

She quickly pulls her hand away, but I'm quicker than her and hold her hand.

"I should go inside my dad and Gail are probably wondering where I am," she says.

"Happy Birthday Theodore," she says and kisses me on the cheek, but again I quicker than her and turn my face and her lips meets mine.

Sophie tries to pull away but I pull her tight against me.

"Teddy, we can't," she says against my lips as she attempts to pull away from me.

"Sophie," I breathe into her ear. "You know you felt that, don't try to deny it.

My birthday wish is coming true and Sophie Taylor is finally kissing me back.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sophie POV_**

I shouldn't be doing this, this is so wrong, but why does it feel so right. I never imagined I would be kissing Teddy Grey. I shouldn't be doing this, this isn't right. I need to stop this right now, before something happens.

I finally break away from the kiss, as much as I don't want to stop.

"Teddy, I need to go," I say.

Finally, Teddy releases me.

"When can I see you again," he asks in his sweet voice that brings me back to when we were little.

"I don't think that is a good idea." I see the look of disappointment all over his face.

"Sophie, please, can we explore what kiss was all about."

Doesn't he realize what that means? What will Christian Grey think and my father, oh my god he is going to kill me. I know how to handle Mr. Grey, but my father is a whole other story.

"Teddy, we need to forget that this ever happened," I say not looking back and run to my car.

I can't get away quickly enough. This can't be happening. I'm eight years older than Teddy, I used to babysit him for god's sake, and I can't be kissing him back.

Why am I even trying to rationalize this? We are in two completely different stages in life. I have been settled in my career longer than Teddy has been an adult.

I need to get the image of Teddy's soft luscious lips against mine and the way he held me against his chest.

When did Theodore Grey grow up to become this beautiful man?

This can't happen; Taylor and I need to stop thinking about it.

Shit, my phone hasn't stopped ringing since I left. I panic until I see who is calling.

"Sorry dad, I know left without saying goodbye but I have to get home, I have a lot of work to do before tomorrow. I can't have my boss breathing down my back if this isn't done."

"Sophie, I just miss you, you don't visit your old dad enough and you live less than 30 minutes away from us," Taylor says. "Do at least me a favor, come over and dinner with Gail and I this week, if not for me, do it for Gail, she misses you too and you just moved back and we need to catch up."

My dad is right, I've only been back from New York for a few weeks and I've neglected my mom and step-mom trying to adjust to Seattle.

I never thought I would ever come home, but when the boss asks you to come to Seattle to lead the company legal department, what 30-year-old would say no.

I walk into my new apartment and avoid looking at all of the cardboard boxes that litter my living room and make my way into the bathroom.

A cold shower is exactly what I need.

**_Phoebe POV_**

I can't believe he actually kissed her. It has taken him long enough. She hasn't slapped him…yet.

I know that I shouldn't be spying on my brother, but I've waited for this moment since my brother hit puberty. He has been in love, more like obsessed with Sophie Taylor and we waits till now with my father and Taylor are 100 yards away before he acts on his feelings, what an idiot. I wonder what my dad is going to say? Man, I have to be here when Taylor finds out he already doesn't know.

Fourth of July has come early for the Grey's and I for one am going to get a front row seat.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but he isn't the smartest crayon in the box when it comes to women. I'm not naïve, I know what my brother is up to when it comes to relationships, he tells me or I find out whichever comes first.

Since I arrive at Harvard last fall, I was quickly introduced to Mr. Teddy Grey and active "love life," if you can call it that. As his roommate, I learned quickly that like my dad, women practically throw themselves at my brother. I don't know if it's the Grey name or his good looks or a combination, but my big brother doesn't lack of female companionship. Now, I am not saying that my brother is whore, but he has as a very active social life. I don't want or care to know anything more. I'm just glad that I will have our apartment all to myself for the next two years.

Where is Sophie going? What did my brother say to her to make her run off? I press my hands on the frame of the window looking for my dad, Taylor or any other member of the security team to be there, but it's just the two of them.

"Way to go Teddy," I say when he finally comes inside. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Fuck off Phoebe," he says with that goofy grin on his face. Come to think of it, I have never seen this look before, ever.

**_Teddy POV_**

Wow, that was so much better than any dream I have ever had. You know when you build something up so much and for as long as I have, sometime you get let down, but not this time. I've kissed my fair share of women over the years, but man that was incredible. Sophie had to feel something. She kissed me back; it just wasn't me kissing her.

I need to see her again; I don't even know how long she is in town for. I have to talk to her before she goes back to New York.

"Teddy, I need to speak with you in your father's study," Taylor says as I head upstairs.

Fuck, does Taylor know, did he see us. I guess I didn't about anyone seeing us.

Reluctantly, I want into the study and see my father sitting down at his desk and Taylor on his right with very serious expressions.

Here it is. My life is over.

"Theodore, we need to talk.

It's coming. I'm waiting for the wrath. At least the thing I will see before I die is the image of that beautiful girl kissing me back.

"Are you amendable to that," my dad says and I have absolutely no idea what the hell is he talking about.

"Ted, did you just hear what I had to say," he says.

"Sorry dad, I just have a lot on my mind right now, what did you say?

I'm reeling from the fact that I'm still alive at least for now. Taylor doesn't look angry.

"Like I was saying, since you will be in Seattle for the summer before you start medical school at the University of Washington, I have decided to have a new security detail for you as Banks and Moyer will remain at Harvard assigned to you sister. In the meantime, Taylor has trained Logan Wallace for you and he will be by later to meet you and to go over your schedule.

Wait, that's it, no one but Phoebe saw what happened on the bluff, I'm in the clear, thank god.

"Theodore, please pay attention," my dad yells as I drift away yet again.

"Sorry, dad, please I don't need security, I am working for you this summer, isn't that good enough. When I start school in three months we can address the need for security then.

"Now, son, I'm not asking for your permission, Wallace will be here later, so please don't disappear as you have become so good at."

There's no point in arguing with my father, because I know I will lose. Safety is his most utmost concern not only for me but my entire family. I can't even think of a time when Taylor, Sawyer or another member of the Grey detail wasn't there. I've learned to deal with it, but my dad was right, I am excellent at eluding my captors as I call them. High school was a bitch, try sneaking a girl into your house when your parents are out. It wasn't until I went to Harvard when I came to an understanding with Banks about my extracurricular activities. At least my dad and I came to a gentleman's agreement that Banks would not be reporting anything back to him unless I was in any kind of danger.

I just hope this Wallace character is up for a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wallace POV_**

I have to admit, I'm a little intimidated tonight. As I pull up to the Grey mansion, I see Jason Taylor first. Man, that kind scares me shitless. After a six-week interview process followed by a month-long training, I'm finally reporting to work to protect Theodore Gray. I have no idea what to expect. This is my first personal duty detail since I just came back from my third tour in Afghanistan. When I came home, I knew that I didn't want to commit another five years of my life to the military or make it my career so when I came across this opportunity I couldn't pass it up. As a member of the Special Forces, I've had to give up a lot of my life since the day I turned 1 and joined the military. Now, 15 years later, what do I have to show for it? I can't even remember the last time when I had a real relationship. All of my friends are all married with kids and I'm just their single friend Logan. Fuck. I need to get a life, but with the duties that come along with this job, I don't see that happening anytime soon.

"Good to see you again Wallace," Taylor says as he shakes my hand leading me into this massive house. All I can think about is what kind of kid this Theodore is. I've done my research and I think I know who he is.

I have really gotten to know Taylor over the past few weeks and have come too really like him. He's a straight shooter, which I can appreciate it. He reminds me a lot of my dad.

We walk into Mr. Grey's study. I only met the Christian Grey a few times, but I know from Taylor that he's tough to work with and you need to be on your toes at all times or you might as well look for another job.

"Wallace, please be seated," Grey says. "I wanted to start without Ted here and give you the rundown of what I'm looking for. First and foremost, my son's safety is my biggest concern. Granted, I know that he's 22 and a grown man, but you can never be too cautious these days. For right now, Ted will be living here at the house until he finds a residence closer to campus so in the meantime, you will be staying in the staff quarters. As I assume Taylor has said you will be at my son's disposal 24/7 and will be responsible for driving him around. Typical protocol is wherever he goes you go including class. The university is aware of our security detail so they can accommodate you. Now, I want you to be well aware of my son's tendency to "evade" his detail. I presume that Taylor has given you my son's history with previous security officers, so I want to make myself absolutely clear, unless my son is in this house you will be at his side, do not let Ted leave your vision. Do we have an understanding?

Shit this man is serious; I know what Taylor told me, I just hope I'm ready for this kid. How tough can it be, right?

"Oh and one more thing," Grey says with a smirk. "I have agreed with my son on one thing, I don't need you reporting back to me about any of son's actions unless he partakes in any kind of dangerous activity or is under any kind of threat."

**_Teddy POV_**

Wallace doesn't seem like he is going to problem, I surprised, and he doesn't seem really that much older than I am, which is a nice change of pace. My father always insisted on finding men in their late 30s or early 40s that couldn't take a joke or have a good time. Hell, they are glued to me all day long; you need to loosen up at least once or twice. I think we can get along.

My father leaves his study so Wallace and I can come to some kind of gentleman's agreement.

"So I know what my father and of course Taylor has told you, but I wanted to talk to you to figure out how you want to handle our situation," I say looking for any kind of reaction. Wallace isn't giving anything away.

"Now, in all my 22 years of life, there has never been any kind of threat on me or my sister Phoebe, so this is a pretty easy job, if we work together if you know what I mean. If you can last the next four years, my life is going to be rather dull. I mean I fucked around a lot these last four years, but I'm all about becoming the best doctor I can, which means I will make a deal with you. I will work with you if you can give me a little leeway when it comes to my free time, which I know will be little to nonexistent but I can't have you cramping my style, do you think you can do that?

"Mr. Grey, I think we have come to understand one another," he says shaking my hand.

We walk out of the study to find Taylor and Sawyer who are going to run over everything else they do before tomorrow morning when Wallace officially begins.

For the next few hours, I'm up in my room trying to figure out what I'm going to do about Sophie. I don't even have her new Seattle phone number, and there is no way I'm going to ask Taylor or Gail without them becoming suspicious. So, I try the next best thing and go ask my sister. I know how close they are so I know she has her number.

"Hey Phe," I say and try to act as casual as I can as I pop my head into her room. She's laying out her suit for the next day as we both start our summer internships at Grey House. Ever since she found out about my not wanting to go into the family business, my father has been grooming her to take over one day when my mother finally gets my father to retire. Personally, I don't think that will ever happen, but my mother is very convincing.

"What do you want Teddy," she asks. I think she already knows what I'm going to ask by that crazy look on her face.

"By chance, do you have Sophie's number?

"Why, yes of course I do, but why big brother would you need her phone number? Are you thinking about asking her out, because if that's the case, I don't think so because I don't want to subject one of my dearest friends whom I consider my sister to your, how do I want to put this politely, your male whoreish ways? She then becomes to laugh uncontrollably.

"Just forget it," I say.

"Wait, Teddy, I'm sorry, you know that I am just kidding. I don't really think of you like that, you are just so easy to mess this, I couldn't waste this perfect opportunity. I will make you a deal, I will give you her number, if you promise me something."

"Fuck Phoebe, what do you think I'm going to do to her," I say so frustrated with her. "You know that I would never hurt her. She's like family."

"In that case, I'm not going to that's incest," she says but doesn't as much laugh when she sees my reaction. "Teddy, you really like her don't know, I've never see your react to my teasing in this way."

"Like I would tell you anything, but if you must know then yes I do."

"I knew it, I give you her number with my blessing big brother, now go and call her and don't take no for an answer."

As I go back into my room, I sit on the end of my bed and dial her number.

Shit. Voicemail.

"Sophie, hi, it's Teddy. I don't know why you ran off the way you did tonight, but I think we need to talk. Please give me a call back when you get this message. It was great seeing you tonight."

God, I hope that she calls me back.

**_Sophie POV_**

I wasn't ready to talk with Teddy when he called so I just let it go to voicemail. What could we possibly talk about? I really shouldn't have kissed him back. The problem is that I liked it. I know I can't make much more about just one kiss, but there was something there, but I don't think I can explore that feeling. It has been a few hours, but I can't get him out of my head.

Get it together, Taylor, what would your dad let alone Christian say if and when they find out. It's unprofessional on so many different levels and Teddy really needs and deserves so much better.

Between starting my first day in my new position and Teddy, I don't think I have slept more than a few hours.

What is wrong with me? Maybe it would be better if I called Teddy back so we can get everything out in the open so we can move on.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Teddy POV_**

I love my dad, but the last thing I want to be doing this summer, really the last time in a long time that I can just lay back and do nothing; I'm an intern for my father, yet again. My father said that in exchange for him and my mother to pay for my living expenses and for medical school that I need to work at Grey House or Grey Publishing. I've done a summer with my mother, and by far, my father is a lot easier to work with. I love my mother, but she is one tough boss lady and publishing really isn't of any interest for me. Grey House on the other hand is a way where I can do several kinds of jobs and I don't get bored. This summer Phoebe will be working exclusively working with my father as his second in command as she has called it. I call it just a gloried personal assistant. As for me, I working in the Grey charity division, something that I am really passionate about. I will be working on providing medical care to several African nations. I can't wait I can actually go down there and be able to work first hand.

Wallace is early this morning, wanting to make a good first impression with my father and maybe even Taylor as we get into the oversized black SUV, the Grey family mode of transportation. After we drop my mom and Sawyer off at Grey Publishing its only another five minutes before we arrive at Grey House.

By the time we reach the elevators, the car is already full so Wallace and I wait for the next one. As we enter the doors are closing just as I hear "hold the elevator." That's when I see her.

"Sophie, what are you doing here," I ask as I hold open the doors. She looks nervous and blushes when she sees me.

"Your dad didn't tell you that he wanted me back here in Seattle?"

I knew that Sophie was working for my father out of the New York office, but I guess I never assumed that the reason why she came back to Seattle was relocation."

"No, he didn't tell me," I say. "Did you get my message last night, I know that it was late, but I really wanted to talk to you."

"Ted, I don't think that this is neither the time nor place to talk about this," she says looking back at Wallace who is trying to be invisible, but the inside of the elevator feels like its shrinking.

"Oh, Sophie, this is Wallace, it's his first day, we have an understanding if you know what I mean," I say winking at her.

"Wallace, let me introduce, Sophie Taylor, as in Taylor's daughter so I hope that you can keep our conversation to yourself."

"Yes Mr. Grey," he says.

Enough of the Mr. Grey, that's my father, he has to learn to relax if we are going to make this work.

"Lunch then, let's celebrate your first day by letting me take you out, my treat," I say.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," she says.

Sensing that there is no way I am going to change her mind, I have to do something drastic as we are nearing my floor so I pull the emergency stop button.

"Jesus Teddy, what the hell are you doing," she says looking panicked.

I see Wallace who obviously not happy but I think I see the hint of a smile on his face.

"We aren't going anywhere until you agree to go to lunch with me. I'm not asking you to marry me…well at least not today, so just say yes. You know how persuasive, I can be and how I never take no for an answer.

She knows too well to know that I'm not bluffing.

"Fine, I will give you 30 minutes and not a minute longer, now please start this elevator back up or I can going to have an anxiety attack."

Thirty seconds later the doors open to my floor.

"It's a date, I will pick up at noon," I turn around and say.

"It's not a date," Sophie says as the doors close, but I did see her smile at me.

For the next four hours, I have no idea what I'm done; all I can think about is Sophie and our upcoming date.

At 11:45, Wallace enters my little office after spending the morning with Taylor going over whatever they do, I have learned not to ask any questions.

"Now, please let me remind you not to let my father or Taylor especially where I am going out to lunch and who win," I say.

"Yes sir."

As I grab my coat off my chair, my phone buzz and see that it's my sister texting me.

**Phoebe: **Dad's taking us out to lunch and wanted to know if you had any preferences?

**Teddy: **Please don't say anything, but I ran into Sophie when I got here this morning. Did you that she was working for dad?

**Phoebe: **Of course I did! You didn't?

**Teddy: **Guess not. Anyways, I got her to agree to go to lunch with me, but dad or Taylor can't know ok?

**Phoebe: **Really? Of course, I will tell dad that you are busy with a project and will take a rain check. What about Wallace?

**Teddy: **Got it covered. We are just going to go to the deli down the street, so make sure you go the other way.

**Phoebe: **Will do! Good luck!

**_Sophie POV_**

Since I started today, my father has already come up to breathtaking new office to "check in." It's actually quite sweet. I've missed my dad when I was in New York. I tried to visit as much as I could and he would accompany Christian aka my boss to town at least every other month, but it's great to be home.

"Sophie, I would love to take my little girl out to lunch to celebrate your homecoming," he said.

Crap. I can't say no to my dad, I don't want to disappoint him; however I need to figure out what Teddy wants and what the kiss meant.

"Dad, I would love to, but I am just going to run down to the deli to get a sandwich and come back. I'm swamped."

Seeing his face, I'm crushed. I hate lying to him. Well, technically, I'm not lying; I'm just not telling him that I won't be going down to the deli by myself.

"I can see you're busy, but how about dinner tonight with Gail?"

"I would love too."

I quickly text Teddy to let him know that I will meet him outside of Grey House so to be sure that we don't run into anyone. I don't dare to email him because I know that all of my emails are monitored.

As I head downstairs, I tell Rebecca, my new executive assistant that I would be right back and to call me if anything comes up.

I know I'm late as I rush out of the elevator. I see Teddy from behind as he heads out the front door.

It's not too late, I can text him and tell him that we can talk another time, but then he sees me so I know that there is no turning back now.

He holds the door open for me and we turn down the sidewalk to the deli.

"How has your first day been," Teddy asks. I can tell he is just as nervous as I am maybe even more so.

"Good, it's a big job, but I'm glad that your dad has the confidence that I can do it."

"Well, you know my dad."

Enough small talk, we need to get this over with.

"So, Teddy what do you want to talk about. We kissed, let's move on."

I see that he's crushed. I'm not that naïve that Teddy has always had a crush on me. I remember my first date, when he and my dad were waiting for Brady Hill at the door. At the time, it was quite annoying, but looking back it's was quite adorable.

"If it was just a kiss, then why did you run away?" Damn he caught me.

"I guess I wasn't expecting you to accost me like that and I didn't know how to react."

"I accosted you? If I did that, then why did you kiss me back?" Now, he's laughing at me.

I don't answer him back right away, because I still don't know myself.

We order our lunches and then the awkward silence happens. We both just look at each other from across the table.

"Please say something," he says as he touches my hand. I pull my hand away as I see a few people from Grey House come in.

"Teddy, I don't know what you want me to say."

"Tell me one thing; was I out of line when I kissed you?"

Then I worry about what I might say in front of Wallace, wait a minute I don't see Wallace anywhere.

"Where's Wallace, my dad said he was training him today?"

"Please don't change the subject, but if you must know we have a gentleman's agreement and he is waiting outside."

I have to tell him.

"I kissed you back because right at that moment, it seemed like the right thing to do."

"I liked it," he says. "I mean I really liked it."

Now, I feel like a 15-year-old girl with the way I respond. I look down nervously and I can barely hold onto my sandwich without my hands shaking. Deep breathe Taylor. I then look up slowly until my eyes meet his beautiful blue eyes.

"So did I."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wallace POV_**

So I guess that lunch between the boss and Sophie went well. They haven't been able to keep their eyes off each other and I know that it's only a matter of time till the shit hits the fan.

I follow behind giving him the space he has asked for but all I can do is stare at Sophie. My god she is beautiful and way too old for Teddy. He's just a boy. She needs someone more close to her age, like me perhaps. Come on, what would Sophie want with a guy like me when she can have Teddy Grey, his good looks and money?

But the biggest question besides what does Miss Taylor look like without her clothes is figuring out how I can keep my new job with what Teddy and Sophie have going on.

After depositing Grey back at his office and before I meet up with Taylor for more training, I need to talk with Sophie. Now, it's one thing for me not to say anything to Christian Grey, but I don't know how I can keep this from Taylor.

"Miss Taylor, do you have a moment to speak to me," I ask knocking on her door.

"Sure, Wallace come on in," she says wondering why I've come up to visit her.

"Now, I don't know what you have going on with Mr. Grey, but I need to be upfront with you. I don't know if I can keep this from Taylor. I respect your father very much and I can't deceive him."

"Wallace, I completely understand, however just so we are clear, there is nothing going on with Teddy and I. We are very old friends, that's all. I love my father very much and have never lied to him, mostly because he would know, but there isn't anything to tell him. We just had lunch."

"Miss Taylor, please call me Logan," I say.

**_Sophie POV_**

I don't know what to make of my conversation with Wallace, I mean Logan. I know that he likes my father and wants to keep his job, but why the personal conversation. Shouldn't he be doing that with Teddy and not me? I feel like I've just been caught by my dad doing something I wasn't supposed to.

I watch as Logan walks out of my office. His jet black hair sways with him as he heads toward the door. He is very confident; I can tell just by the way he holds himself.

I need to focus back on my work.

Nearing the end of the day, I finally look down at my phone and find that Teddy texted me.

**Teddy: **Thank you for lunch and for your honesty. When can we do it again?

Now, I don't know if he means lunch or another kiss or maybe both. I can feel my face start to blush and my heart starts to beat very fast. I need to be smart in my response and choose my words really carefully.

**Sophie: **Me too. I'm coming over tonight to have dinner with my dad and Gail.

**Teddy: **Can I see you?

**Sophie: **I'm not sure, I will text you when we are done.

**Teddy: **I will be counting down the minutes.

Now, what I have done?

All through dinner, I have been distracted and I know Gail has picked up on it. My father on the hand seems really distracted, something must have happened and I know it can't be good.

"Dad what's the matter," I ask trying to get my dad's attention away from his phone.

"Baby, it's nothing, there is just something going on right now that I'm not at liberty to discuss," he says. I know that tone, it's best to leave it alone.

As my father heads over to meet with Christian, I help Gail clear the table.

"Have I told you how much your father and I love having you home, we missed you. I haven't seen your dad act like this in a long time, he's like a little kid on Christmas morning whenever you are around," Gail says. I sure love Gail. She has been the best thing for my father. After all the shit my mother has put him through, I never thought he would allow himself to fall in love again. I really look at Gail as my mother more than I do than my actual mother. After my mom practically dropped me off on my dad's doorstep all she cared about was payout that he gave her to have primary custody when I was 8.

"It's so nice to be home and I can't thank you enough for you and my dad," I say and give her a hug. "Gail, can I ask you a personal question?"

She nods, Gail is the best when it comes to giving advice and boy I could sure use some right now.

"When did you know that dad was the one, I mean you worked together for years before you got married, how did you know that you wanted to be in a relationship with him," I ask trying not to give anything away.

"Well, I guess I always knew that he was the one from the moment Mr. Grey hired him," she says smiling to herself. "I tried to fight my feelings for him for too long because we were both working for Mr. Grey and living under his roof; I didn't think it was professional. But you know your dad and how persistent he can be and finally he wore me down and I couldn't fight my feelings any longer. We were both very surprised how supportive Mr. Grey was and even encouraged our relationship."

I never knew that about my dad and Gail's relationship. I know that need some advice but I don't know how to go about asking about Teddy.

"Sophie is there something you want to ask me," she says. Gail has always been the first person to know when I have a problem.

"Well, I don't know where to start, but I don't know if I want to talk about it or if there is something to even talk about it."

"Sweetie, you know that you can come to me for anything," she says as she grabs my hand and holds it tight.

I know that I will feel better if I talk things through.

"Well, there is this man that I think I like but I don't know if it can work or if I want to see if it can work," I say.

"And you are asking me what you should do, right," she asks. All I can do is nod.

"You need to go with your gut; I wish I would have done that with your father when we first met instead of fighting it. What do you feel about this man?"

"That's the thing; I don't know what I feel." I feel like I should tell her that its Teddy, I just don't know how she will react.

"Do you know how this man feels about you?"

"I know that he has strong feelings for me."

"I think you need to decide for yourself how you feel about Teddy and then just tell him."

How does she know? Nothing gets by this woman.

"Gail, why do you think it's Teddy?"

"Sophie, I'm the eyes and ears around this place for nearly 30 years, I see and hear everything, plus I saw you two kiss last night, I knew that it was only a matter of time until it happened. Don't worry I haven't or won't say anything to your dad."

**_Teddy POV_**

I know that Sophie is done with dinner because Taylor and my dad have been held up in his study for the last hour; I know it's serious because the door was closed and locked.

I have to see Sophie; I can't stop thinking about this woman and her admission.

Finally I see her make her way downstairs and make my way outside.

I don't say anything and pull her behind the house, away from all prying eyes and push her against the wall and take her face into my hands and look into her eyes looking for any indication that Sophie wanted me to stop.

Seeing none, I kiss her. It doesn't take long before Sophie moves her hands into my hair and I hear her moan as she opens her mouth. I slide my tongue into her mouth and she reciprocates. Man, I have never been kissed this way.

I slowly move my hands up and down her body, feeling everything. This is better than any dream.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," I say into Sophie's ear before I kiss her neck.

"Not as much as me right now," Sophie confesses and I nearly come right there. "I want you to take me somewhere where we can be alone."

Fuck. How the hell am I going to get away without Wallace seeing?

"Where's your car," I ask trying to control my ragged breathing.

She points to the garage and I think we are in the clear. Man, this sneaking around is really great foreplay.

I get into the back seat as Sophie slides into the driver's seat and I lay down so I won't be seen.

When we pull into Sophie's underground parking garage I quickly get out and open Sophie's door. She surprises me by kissing me with a passion I have never felt.

We make our way over to the elevator and once the doors close behind us, I seize this opportunity. I grab her and lift her up into my arms so she is straddling me and push her against the wall. She starts to quickly unbutton my shirt as I move down to take over her blouse.

Finally we reach her floor and I set her down just in time for her to unlock her door before she pulled me into her apartment. She takes my hand and leads me down to her bedroom and then she slowly and purposely removes her blouse and then her black skirt. She stands in front of me wearing only a black lacy bra and matching black thong. I feel like my cock is going to explode by just looking at her.

I make my way over to her and sweep her up and lay her on the bed. I take my shirt off and then my pants along with my boxers never once taking one eyes off this beautiful woman in front of me.

I position myself over her, taking her all in. She smells amazing. I want to remember this moment forever. I see Sophie is starting to get impatient with me. I kiss her tenderly on her mouth as make my way down her body pulling off her bra. Her breasts are gorgeous and her nipples are so hard. I take her left breast in one hand and kiss her right. She arches her back, but says nothing. I continue down to her thong. I sit up on my knees and tease her by slowly taking off her panties.

"Oh my god, Teddy, I need you inside me right now," she breathes.

I want to take my time with her.

Again, I run my whole hand down her body and then spread her legs open with my knee. I slip one finger inside her and find her so wet and ready for me.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want you to make love to me Teddy," she says with her eyes on me as she holds onto the bed sheets with vice like grips.

I slowly move my finger in and out; I know if I don't start soon, it's going to be over before it begins. I then take pull my finger out and then put it in my mouth. Fuck I can't wait to taste this woman.

"Do you have any condoms," I ask, never thinking I would need one before I met up with her tonight behind the house.

"I'm on the pill, just please make love to me Teddy, I want you so bad right now."

I kiss her lips once again before I slide inside her.

"Oh my god," Sophie moans.

I thrust over and over and Sophie matches me.

"I want us to come together," I tell her as I take her breast into my hand.

I can feel her body quicken and I can't hold this any longer. I plunge into her harder and faster so as we both come together. That's when I see them out of the corner of my eye.

"Theodore Gray, what the fuck are you doing to my daughter," Taylor screams.

At least if I'm going to die, this is the way to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sophie POV_**

This isn't good. All I can see if my father, Christian and Wallace standing in the doorway of my bedroom. Teddy is naked on top of me.

"Do I have to say it again, get the fuck off my daughter?"

I have never seen my dad this angry before. Quickly Teddy pulls out of me and I wince as it was a bit rough but I don't mind. Teddy quickly throws my duvet to cover me but he is just standing at the side of my bed covering his manhood, not knowing whether to try the window or just surrender.

"Now, daddy, Teddy didn't do anything I didn't want him to do," I say, knowing that won't help the situation. I look over at Christian and he is trying to hide a smile as he puts his hand over his mouth and Wallace looks like he is disappointed; however he can't take his eyes off of me, it's actually uncomfortable.

"Sophie, how long has this been going on? How long have you been sneaking around?"

"Now, Taylor, please don't yell at Sophie, I'm in love with your daughter sir."

He's in love with me? Wow, I can't believe that he just said those words and first to my father and not to me. Now, I'm really confused, but I feel happy and a little relieved.

"Shut up Teddy, I'm not talking to you, I speaking to my daughter; I'm waiting for an answer."

"Daddy, please let me get dressed and I will speak to you after you've calmed down. I'm a grown woman, dad."

"I'm waiting for an answer young lady, how long has this been going on?"

Now, I'm really angry, he has no right to treat me like a child; I'm 30, not 5. It's not like I'm angry I'm more hurt by father's words.

"I want you out of my apartment, everyone now, or I will call the police," I scream. I know I'm being a little overdramatic but I need to send a message that he can't manhandle me.

"Jason, come on, let's go and take a walk and then you can talk to your daughter once you calm down. Teddy, I expect you to come home with Wallace right now."

I really don't want Teddy to leave, but I know that it's for the best.

My dad finally gives up and I hear him slam the door.

"Sophie, this is all my fault, I am so sorry," Teddy whispers as he attempts to get dressed in record time.

"You have nothing to apologize for, we are both adults," I tell him. I'm dying to ask him to stay but I don't want to jeopardize his father's actions. I already know that he is in trouble for evading Wallace.

I walk into my bathroom to grab my robe and Teddy helps me put it on. Just his touch is about to set me off again, but I have to fight it. He leans over and kisses my shoulder and then my lips.

"Would it be out of line to say that was the best night of my life?"

"No, I had a great time too," I say kissing him back, a little too hard. It's quite ironic that this time its Teddy to pulls away and breaks the kiss first. "Call me later tonight. I just want to make sure that you are ok."

"You know that I don't want to leave, don't you? If it wasn't for my dad insisting I go home, I would be here with you all night," he says kissing me again but quickly on my lips.

I walk Teddy to my front door to find Wallace just outside of my apartment.

"I love you," he says taking my face into his gentle hands. "I'm sorry I said it to your dad first when it should have been to you."

**_Teddy POV_**

I'm surprised that my dad didn't join Taylor into yelling. I just hope that he doesn't fire Taylor or Sophie for that matter.

We make it to the garage to find Taylor pacing next to the SUV and Wallace getting into the driver's seat. I can tell that my dad has tried to talk to him and calm him down, but I can tell that he's still very angry.

"Theodore, get in the car, we need to have a chat when we get home," my dad says as he holds my door open.

It's a quiet drive home, no one says a word the whole time, but I can see Wallace glare at me through the mirror. Shit, I forgot about him. I wonder if he's going to get fired because he loses me first day of work.

When we get back to the house, I see Gail first in the driveway. As soon as stop, Taylor hops out but Gail is the first to intercept him and takes him back to their house.

"I need a word with you in my study," my dad says in his very authoritative voice.

Rather than argue with him, I just nod and follow him into his study. I see my mom and know that she knows something but to what extent I don't know.

"Now dad, I know what you are going to say and first off, I need to apologize to you and Wallace. I didn't intend on anything of this to happen, it just kind of did.

"That's a good start, but like Taylor, I want to know how long this has been going on? I mean you have only been home for three days, was this going on while you were at Harvard?"

"No, I wish. It all started last night, when I kissed her. Then today I took her to lunch to talk about what that kiss meant and then I saw her again tonight and then we went back to her apartment."

"I'm the last person to tell you who you can and can't date or have a relationship with, but why Sophie?"

"Really dad, you know Sophie. I have been in love with her for like forever and then when I saw her last night, I knew that this was my shot and I took it and I don't regret it or what happened tonight. I love Sophie. I would never do anything to hurt Sophie."

My dad tells me that he spoke to my mother and told her everything.

"The lying and sneaking around needs to stop and I think you need to speak to Taylor," he says.

I was hoping that he wasn't going to say that. I may need Wallace to keep me safe; I'm scared of Taylor especially after he saw me naked on top of his only child.

"I don't think he wants to talks to me, but he needs to apologize to Sophie, he was way out of line," I say. That was out of line, but it's the truth.

The last thing I want to do is speak with Taylor tonight, I want to talk with Sophie and make sure that she is ok.

About an hour later, Phoebe pops her head into my room.

"So, I heard about what happened," Phoebe asks relieved to see me without any bruises. "I wanted to make sure that you were still alive and in piece. I can't believe they caught you at her house. What were you thinking? Are you crazy?"

The idea of my dad catching me in the act isn't something new for our family. I learned about the birds and the bees at an early age courtesy of an unlocked door when I was 11. I remember having a bad dream and went to go get my mom when I walked in on my parents having sex. Ever since then, my parents in their very kinky way go out of their way to hide their sexual activities. It's actually quite funny. I mean, I know that my parents have a lot of sex and as much I would like to be embarrassed by that, I know that my parents are very much in love and it's quite refreshing. However, there are sometimes when they go a little overboard by their little glances and whispered innuendos.

"I love her Phoebe," I confide to her.

"I know that you love her, but are you in love her?"

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Wallace POV_**

After an hour of an intense tongue lashing because I didn't know the whereabouts of his son for nearly two hours, luckily I still have a job for now, but I'm on probation. I deserved everything that Grey gave me now I am just waiting to hear it from Taylor.

"Wallace, you and I need to talk now," he almost growls at me and leads me to his office.

"Where the hell were you, why weren't you at your post? You were given exact instructions and you let Teddy leave with my daughter. I'm blaming you in this, if you didn't let him out of your sight, this would have never happened.

There is no way he can blame me for Teddy fucking Sophie. Is he crazy? He can't do this to me.

"Taylor, I'm sorry, there is no excuse, but I thought he was in for the night, he told me so. It won't happen again, I can promise you that," I say, now hoping that Taylor won't fire me.

"If it were up to me, I would fire your ass right here and now, however I don't have the power to do that and for some reason, Mr. Grey is giving you a second chance."

Thank god.

"But I want to make thing very clear, you are not allowed to leave Teddy's side. If you have to sleep outside of his room to make sure that he doesn't go anywhere without you, you do it. Do you understand me? Now, as far as my daughter, I want you to keep an eye on her for me. I know that I can't tell my daughter what she and can do but just make sure that she is safe, especially if she is with Teddy, do you understand me."

First he wants to fire me, now he is giving me another a protection detail? I don't understand him, but I need to get back into his good graces.

Now, I need to come to yet another understanding with Teddy.

I knock on his door and find him on the phone, probably with Sophie.

"I need a word, Mr. Grey," I say.

"Wallace, I'm sorry about tonight and this will never happen again," he says and I almost believe he is sorry.

"That's right; I will be on you like white on rice. You said that I can trust you. I want to work with you and not against you."

After an hour of working out our issues, I think Mr. Grey understands how serious I take this job and he better not screw it up. I am still quite angry with him and I can't get the image of him on top of Sophie out of my mind.

**_Sophie POV_**

I finally gave in around 11 and called Gail to see if my father had calmed down enough. She said that he's still angry, but that he will get over it.

"Gail, my dad and I need to talk but I am so angry with him. He had no right to speak to me that way."

"Sophie, I am not going to apologize for his behavior, but you have to admit that seeing you in that way any father would react that way."

"He broke into my hose, Gail and then berated me and treated me like a child, I don't know if can or will get over that," I say finally breaking down. I have no reason to feel ashamed; however no child ever wants to disappoint their parents.

"Please Gail, don't give up on him, he just needs time."

All I want to do now is go to bed, but I want to talk to Teddy and make sure that he is ok, but I know I can't talk to him because I can't stop crying.

**Sophie: **Just wanted to make sure that you are still alive? Did my dad find you?

**Teddy: **I'm alive and kicking and desperate to see you. Your dad hasn't sought me out yet. My dad says that he still needs to cool down before he talks to me.

**Sophie: **Did you dad fire Wallace?

**Teddy: **No, he's still around.

**Sophie: **That's good.

**Teddy: **No more sneaking around. I want to take you out in public. That's if you still want to see me.

**Sophie: **Of course I do.

**Teddy: **I was hoping you would say that! How about I take you out for dinner tomorrow night?

**Sophie: **Sounds great.

**Teddy: **Have you talked to your dad?

**Sophie: **Not yet, I'm too mad and upset.

**Teddy: **Do you want me to come over; I don't want to see you upset?

**Sophie: **I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm going to bed.

**Teddy: **Dream of me! Good night and I love you.

**Sophie: **See you tomorrow.

**_Teddy POV_**

I haven't been able to sleep all night; I can't stop thinking about Sophie. Her body, her scent and how she made me feel so alive. I want her back in my bed without any interruptions this time.

Finally around 4am I have an epiphany. I need to go and find Taylor first. Maybe that will help my cause.

I know that he and my dad go running every morning at 5:30 so I head downstairs at 5:15 to find my dad reading the paper in the kitchen and ask him if I can take his place.

"Knowing Taylor, I think you are doing the right thing, I think I will go back to bed," I see that all too familiar look on his face.

"Really dad, you know I know what you mean, come on," I tell him.

"Oh grow up, if you are old enough to have sex, then I think I am too," he says as he runs up the staircase as fast as humanly possible.

I find Taylor outside stretching and then he sees me and not my father.

"Mr. Grey, I don't think this is the right time and place." I know that he is still quite angry if he is calling me Mr. Grey.

"Come on Taylor, don't call me Mr. Grey, I just want to talk and explain myself."

"Fine, you talk as we run."

That's at least my first victory.

It's not for another 15 minutes before I make the first move and say something.

"Listen Taylor, I know how angry you must be with me, I get that, but please don't be mad at Sophie. She is so upset, she needs you, please talk with her. I want you to know that I am in love with your daughter and I would never do anything to hurt her.

"Talk to me when you are a father and you walk in on your daughter. Teddy, you know I think of you as my own son and I love you and your entire family, but Sophie and Gail are my life. Trust me I know that she is a grown woman, but no father should ever see his daughter like that. I know that overreacted and I have to apologize to Sophie, in my own time."

"I can appreciate that," I say as we take the last hill before heading back for home. "Now, I want to ask your permission or blessing to date your daughter and I promise no more sneaking around."

Taylor just looks over at me and stops in his tracks.

"Do you promise to make sure that she is happy and healthy and out of trouble and not to hurt her or I swear to God I will come after you?"

Is it really going to be this easy, there has to be a catch somewhere?

"You have my word," I vow to him. "Now I have to ask you for one more favor. I am taking Sophie out to dinner and my parents want Sophie to come back here for dessert and I would like for you and Gail to join us."

"I will have to think about it, no promises," he says.

**Teddy: **Just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive after I spoke to your father.

**Sophie: **Is he still mad?

**Teddy: **No, I think he is madder at himself for his reaction.

**Sophie: **Well, at least he is rational now.

**Teddy: **I can't wait to take you out tonight. I have a few surprises for you.

**Sophie: **Does one include coming back to my place?

**Teddy: **Why Miss Taylor? Are you propositioning me?

**Sophie: **Well, what if am I?

**Teddy: **Maybe if you are a good girl and eat all of your dinner I can be your dessert?

**Sophie: **But I like being a naughty girl?

Fuck. My cock stiffens as I read her last text. I don't think I can reply, I am going to leave her hanging and get all hot and bothered.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Phoebe POV_**

I think I've changed my outfit about a half dozen times before finally settling on my navy blue shift dress that is suitable for dinner, demure but still allows to showcase my amazing chest.

Right on cue at 7pm, there is a knock on my door, expecting to see Teddy I find Wallace holding about a few dozen pink peonies, my favorite; I can tell that Teddy is pulling out all the stops tonight if he wants to end up in my bed tonight.

"Wow, you look incredible," Wallace says blushing knowing that he shouldn't have said that out loud as my father is his boss. "I'm sorry Miss Taylor that was out of line."

"That's ok, good evening, Wallace, you look nice too, do you have a date too," knowing full well that he's on my date."

Again he blushes and says nothing. Good thing that my dad isn't here to see his reactions, I don't think he would have a job after tonight. My dad is the best when it comes to controlling his emotions.

"Mr. Grey is waiting downstairs in the garage per my orders," Wallace points out the obvious as we head down the elevator.

Once we exit the elevator, I see another Grey guard holding open my door and that's when I see him. He looks beautiful in a dark gray suit with navy tie. Now, he couldn't have known what color my dress to match his tie, the color is almost identical.

"Hello beautiful, you are wearing my favorite color," Teddy says as he takes my hand and helps me into the back of the black SUV.

"You don't look bad yourself, but I think I'm underdressed," I say looking down.

"Well, I hope you will be later on tonight," he whispers into my ear.

I try hard not to laugh or blush, but a little giggle slips out.

"I love that sound," he says kissing me on the cheek.

Right now, I wish that we could skip dinner all together and head back upstairs.

The whole drive is silent. I think the only sound I hear is my heart as I feel as if it will explode out of chest as Teddy just holds my hand and strokes my knuckles with his thumb. All I can do is stare at this man before me and I feel like he is staring into my soul. Granted, Teddy knows me better than most any of my friends or family for that matter, but there is so much more.

We finally arrive at Christian's club, The Mile High Club; I am relieved for the fresh air.

"I hope you don't mind going here, I remember how fond you are of Chef Pierre and of lobster so I thought you would like it," Teddy says.

"It's perfect."

Dinner is all a blur, between my several glasses of champagne and my lobster tail. Our conversation ranges from my life in the last four years and Teddy's life at Harvard.

You could almost cut the sexual tension with a knife. He is sitting less than six inches from me as our backs our against the windows, and all I can think about is his lips all over my body. I decide that I need to make the first move as Teddy obviously hasn't. I slowly and very carefully slide my left hand under the table shrouded by the elegant ivory linen and place it on top of his thigh. Instantly, Teddy takes a quick breathe and looks over at me. I can feel his thigh tighten immediately. He looks down at me and smiles. I then decide to play with him and tease him. I take two fingers and slowly caress up his thigh mindful not to let my fingers wander up to far. Teddy still hasn't said anything, only putting down his fork and grabbing his glass to take a very long sip of his ridiculously expensive champagne.

I can't take it anymore, he still hasn't made his move so I need to think quickly and act. I take my hand and place it onto his very stiff cock.

That did it. He braces the table, nearly knocking over our glasses.

"What are you doing to me," he whispers.

"Now, whatever do you mean," I respond in my very innocent voice.

"You know, two can play this game," he says as he takes his right hand and places into onto my knee slowly bringing up until he comes to a full stop and then looks at me.

"Why, Miss Taylor, I believe you are missing a very important article of clothing tonight," he says as he slips one finger into my sex.

"Wow, are you so ready for me," he says motioning for our waiter.

"Check please," he says in a ragged breathe.

**_Teddy POV_**

Fuck.

I don't know how I will be able to walk out of this restaurant right now without everyone in the restaurant seeing my erection.

"Miss Taylor, as much as I would like to continue what we are doing, however if we don't leave now and head to our second part of the evening, I might just take you right here and there and unfortunately you are not on the menu for everyone to enjoy," I say trying to compose myself as I ease my finger out of her and adjust myself.

I help Sophie up and nearly pull her to the elevator. I wonder if it would be impolite to cancel on my parents for dessert. I don't think I can make it another hour or two before I can get Sophie naked.

"So, where are we going," Sophie asks knowing where she wants to go.

"It's a surprise, but I have a feeling you will guess it before too long," I say knowing that she has no idea what I mean. I know that she wants to go back to her place. I just hope that our next stop isn't a buzz kill.

"Why are we going back to you house," she asks as we head through the gate.

"Dessert."

Her reaction is nearly about to kill me and I nearly want to take her now in the car or she is about to pounce on me. Maybe she thinks my parents are out of the evening and that's why we are coming back here. I think it's about time that I fill her in to my secret.

"I thought we would have dessert with my parents, Gail and your father," I say unsure of how she is going to take the news."

It's almost a look of disappointment. I hope she isn't mad at me for setting this up.

"My dad is going to be here. I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him yet."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I just thought in lieu of what happened it would be good to get our relationship out in the open, I don't want to sneak around."

"Our relationship," she says very casually.

"Well, I hope that would be my girlfriend and that's how I wanted to introduce you tonight as, unless you are not ready for that."

I'm taken back at her response. She unbuckles her seatbelt and practically leaps onto my lap.

"I take that as a yes," I say as I kiss her hair.

"I would be honored Teddy to be your girlfriend," she says kissing my lips.

"Ready to go face our parents?"

"Only if you promise me something," Sophie asks me. "You come back with me and spend the night."

**_Wallace POV_**

This has been the longest night of my life. I just had to sit through a two hour dinner between my boss and the woman whom I'm very much attracted to nearly have sex while they ate dinner.

I mean, really, did they have to act like that and in public.

I don't know how much more I can take of this.

When I saw Sophie tonight, I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful woman and part of me felt like I was picking her up for our date, it was all part of my plan to keep Teddy down in the car for as long as I could so I could have time with Sophie.

Then to sit only a few yards away from them, I knew exactly what they were doing especially at the end of dinner. There was a small part of me when I saw his hand go under the table that I wanted to punch him. Sophie deserves so much better, if only she would give me a chance.

What I would do if I could get Sophie alone?


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sophie POV_**

Phoebe is the first to greet us as we enter the ever impressive yet slightly intimidating Grey Mansion. I mean, I spent the majority of my youth in this house, but I always felt like I didn't belong.

"I'm so glad that you are here," Phoebe whispers into my ear. "I know Teddy would kill me for every telling you this, but I'm so that glad that he kissed you the other night on the bluff. It took him long enough."

I had a feeling that she would be watching. Growing up, Phoebe always joked that I was Teddy's girlfriend; it just took nearly 15 years to get here.

"So I take it you approve," I ask smiling back.

"Now, hopefully my brother won't do anything to screw this up."

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence Miss Grey," Teddy says as he grabs my hand as we head into the living room to find Ana, Christian and Gail each with a glass of red wine on the couch.

I don't see my father, maybe he's still acting like a child and off somewhere sulking.

Gail is the first to get up and come over to me.

"I knew that this was a bad idea," I say to Gail.

"He's here, he's just in the office on a call," she says with a very confident smile. "Please go easy on your dad."

Maybe this means that he has calmed down enough to have a rational conversation with me without the screaming.

Ana is the next to embrace me.

Her hug and expression says it all, she couldn't be happier for her son and for me.

Christian comes back from the kitchen with a glass of wine for the two of us.

I see my father slowly make his way over to the couch but doesn't look at me.

Now, this can't be good.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight," Teddy says in his most professional voice, he looks so cute, trying to make our announcement. "I know all of you know what's going on, however I want to assure everyone that I have nothing of the best intentions for Sophie and I and I would love to have all of your support in our relationship. Now, I know that this is a shock to some of you, but I love Sophie and I hope that one day that she will feel the same way, but for more, I want you to accept our relationship."

My first thought is to look over at my father. He still hasn't looked and me and Gail is holding his hand.

The room is silent as Teddy sits back down and puts his arm around my shoulder. Now, everyone is waiting for the enormous elephant in the room to react.

I see Gail nudge my father and then he finally looks up and she mouths something to him but I can't make it out.

"I guess everyone is waiting for me," he says. Why won't he look at me or at least anyone in the room?

"First, I want to apologize for my reaction the other night, that shouldn't have happened."

Finally his eyes meet mine with a look of utter despair.

"Sophie, I am sorry, I was scared and then to find you the way I did, you had to know that I was going to react the same way regardless of who was with you. I still see you as my little girl and you know that I don't like being lied to or surprised. If you could please forgive me for the way I overreacted, otherwise I don't know what else I would do.

That's when I see it. His eyes are glistening. He is trying so hard to keep himself together. I don't think I have ever seen my dad cry before.

Before I know it I jump off the couch and run over to him and hug him.

"Daddy, I am so sorry, please forgive me," I say also tearing up.

"Baby, please don't cry, you know what that does to me."

"Am I forgiven then?"

"Yes."

We stand there for what seems like a long time, until my dad finally breaks the hug first coughing and then wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve.

"Now that's settled, who would fancy a slice of my chocolate cake," Gail says.

For the next two hours, it feels like nothing ever happened and we are all around the kitchen table talking without any tension. It feels great.

"Sophie, I almost forgot to tell you that I will need you in New York next week to finalize our latest merger," Christian says as Ana elbows him reminding him about the no talking about work tonight rule. "Sorry, but this just came up and with us leaving for Europe in a few days I just want to make sure that Sophie clears her schedule. Andrea has arranged everything for your trip and if you don't mind, I have already spoken to Teddy and Taylor about this and Wallace will escort you.

"Thank you Christian, but I don't need Wallace to accompany me," I say knowing that I'm not in any danger or under any threat.

"Sophie, I was the one who suggested it," Teddy says wrapping his arms around me. "I just sorry that I can't come with you and I want you to be safe and Wallace even volunteered."

Teddy never mentioned he was going on vacation, probably slipped his mind. I know I'm going to miss him.

I know with Christian, you never argue with him because you will always lose and he is my boss so I graciously accept Wallace as my security.

Gail is the first to excuse herself for the evening and my father is hesitant to leave not knowing how I will be getting home and if I will be going home alone.

"Can I give you a ride home," my dad asks as I head to the front door.

"Taylor, if you don't mind, I would like to escort my date home," Teddy says unsure of how my dad will handle this news. My father is a very smart man and he knows exactly what that means.

"All right, will Wallace be driving?"

"No, I thought it could just be Sophie and I."

Well, if he didn't realize it he knows now what Teddy's intentions are.

My dad hugs me and then turns on his heel and grabs Gail and they are gone. If Teddy and I are going to have a relationship he needs to accept this. I'm not his baby anymore.

After saying goodnight to our very gracious hosts, Teddy and I walk over to his new birthday present I assume as the car looks brand new.

"So, how do you think tonight went," Teddy asks.

"I'm actually surprised how well my dad took tonight. I feel so much better that we talked, but I know that this is something he is going a hard time accepting."

"I'm still alive so that's all that matters, right," he laughs grabbing my hand and ever so slightly kisses my hand. "So where to next?"

"Well, I was hoping you can take me home and we can just see where the evening takes us?"

"I know where I want to take you," he says and instantly I want him so badly and I know that he feels the exact same way.

The rest of the ride is quiet, except I think the beating of my heart is going to shatter the windows. It's not like the last time because it was so unexpectant, but knowing what we are going to do in a few minutes, my legs start shaking.

Finally we make it up to the door and as I put the key in the door I feel his hot breathe on my neck and I just melt.

"Can I tell you how lucky I am right now, I have you all to myself and there is no one that is going to interrupt us this time, I have plans for you Miss Taylor, starting with getting you naked."

"Why, Mr. Grey, do you expect me to put on our first date, I don't know what kind of lady you take me for, what if I want to play hard to get," I say throwing my eyes and purse onto the kitchen counter. I can feel him stalking me from behind.

He grabs me from behind and pushes me against the wall, pinning me against his rock hard erection.

"You know I would catch you."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Teddy POV_**

I wake up and have the most beautiful woman wrapped around me. Her head is on my chest and I try to control my breathing so I don't wake her up. Man, I could look at this woman forever.

Last night was amazing and the past 48 hours has been the best time of my life. Now, all I can think about is that I'm leaving this incredible woman for two weeks and for the life of I don't think I can leave her. I know that she will be in New York for business but I don't think I can manage being away from her that long. I think about cutting my family vacation short and meet up with her in New York and then we can come back to Seattle together.

I spoke to my father last night about not going on the annual Grey family European vacation but it was a losing battle, he very calmly reminded me that I can't change commitments at the last minute for a girl even though the girl is Sophie Taylor.

"Good morning Mr. Grey," the sexiest voice says to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake up, but I didn't want to be the reason why you were late to work, what would your boss say?"

"Thank you for last night, did I tell you that I enjoyed myself," she says smiling up at me, god I want her again.

"I think a few times, but I do love hearing you say that."

I kiss her and then sadly get up.

"Please don't go," Sophie says stretching her arms out to me.

"I'm not going anywhere, I thought I would make you breakfast while you get ready for work," I say as she pulls me back onto the bed and is able to push me under her and she straddles me.

"I am hungry, but not for breakfast," she says kissing me with a passion and I am utterly lost to this beautiful siren again.

"Now you are going to be really late and I don't want my father or yours sending out a search party if you are not at work in the next 20 minutes," I tell her as I bring her coffee and an omelet as she finishes her hair. I wish that I had time to cook her a complete meal, but I will take her idea of breakfast anytime.

"Hey, where did you get a change of clothes," she says looking at me in a different suit from last night.

"I had a change of clothes in my car; I couldn't bear to make the walk of shame back to my parent's house to change could I?"

"So you did think you were going to get lucky last night?"

"And twice this morning? I was hoping for it Miss Taylor."

"Wow, this is delicious Teddy, when did you learn to cook?" Sophie says as she takes another bite.

"I had a good teacher. I had to learn sometime especially when my parents wouldn't let me take Gail with me to college."

"Well, you are going to have to finish it in the car."

We arrive at Grey House with 10 minutes to spare. Wallace is waiting in the garage for us. I wonder how long he has been there.

"Good morning Mr. Grey and Ms. Taylor," he says curtly. Clearly he is mad about something.

"Wallace, I hope you weren't waiting long, you can report back to my father and Taylor that we are alive and unharmed."

"Certainly, Mr. Grey. Ms. Taylor I was briefed by your father about your security needs while in New York and I wanted to go over your schedule when you have a few minutes."

"Logan, you know that you can call me Sophie."

I don't like it when Sophie called Wallace by his first name. I think that he and I will need to have a chat before he goes to New York with her.

"Lunch today," I ask her as the three of us get into the elevator.

"I wish I could, but I have a working lunch with your father and the rest of the legal team to prep for New York, rain check?"

"How about I cook you dinner tonight, since I didn't cook you a proper breakfast this morning?"

"Sounds perfect. I will see you later."

As we reach her floor, I kiss her, knowing that I will have another 9 hours until I will get another chance to kiss her.

**_Wallace POV_**

To think that I had to wait outside her apartment overnight to make sure that there was no threat was a joke. I just held my tongue when my bosses gave me the order. Then I had to ensure that neither of them would see me as I followed them to Grey House and to arrive before they did was quite an undertaking. I know that it's only been a few days, but I don't how much more I can take of this. The silver lining is taking Sophie to New York on Sunday. Four days that's all I have to keep me from quitting.

At noon, Teddy calls me into his office. I'm surprised to see that he has ordered lunch for the two of us.

"Wallace, I would like to speak to you about your trip to New York with Ms. Taylor," I say trying to sound very serious, I am quite good at impersonating my father. "While you are in New York, I want to make sure that you never let her out of your sight, her safety is your only job."

"I understand sir, she is my only priority, I will keep her safe."

**_Sophie POV_**

Today has been a blur, I have been nonstop all day. I didn't realize how late it was until I looked up and saw Teddy standing in my doorway.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are," he says with a look that burns me to my core.

"Not in the last few hours."

"You ready to go?"

"Teddy, I am swamped. I have at least two more hours of work to get through. I'm so sorry." I really am sorry. I was looking forward to a glass of wine with a beautiful meal cooked by Teddy."

"Don't apologize, how about I go back to you place and get dinner ready and then when you come home it will be all ready."

How did I get so lucky. A gorgeous man who cooks and can make to love that way he does, I must be in dream and I don't want to wake up.

"Are you sure? We can do dinner another night?"

"Yes, I'm sure and by leaving on Thursday, I want you all to myself. Just call me when you leave."

He walks over to me and pulls me up and kisses me in just the way where I question just letting him have me now and on my desk. That has always been a fantasy of mine.

"Do you know you are doing to me right now?"

"I have a few ideas," I say pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"I think its my turn to play hard to get Miss Taylor, now get your work done and come home to me, I think I will have a few surprises for you."

"Now who's not playing fair."

"Whoever said I play by the rules, now be a good girl and get back to work."

How will I get home? Teddy drove me to work. I guess I could take a cab.

"Oh, by the way, since you are going to work late, Wallace will wait here with you and take you home when you're ready."

I watch him walk out my door and day dream about what surprises he has in store for me.

I shut down my computer and grab my briefcase and I grab my phone.

**Sophie:** I'm leaving right now. I'm starving.

**Teddy:** I hope that you have a good appetite for what I have planned for you.

**Sophie: **Yes sir.

**Teddy: **Hurry up. I can't wait to be away from you another minute.

Wallace is waiting in my lobby as I open the door.

"I'm sorry to keep you this long Logan," I say throwing him an apologetic look.

"Don't apologize; I'm just doing my job."


	11. Chapter 11

**_I would love some reviews of where you would like the story to go. I have a few ideas, but I would love to hear from you!_**

**_Teddy POV_**

I pour each a glass of wine just as the oven timer goes off letting me know that the lasagna is done.

Looking down at my watch, I know that Sophie will be arriving at any moment. I light the candles on the table and just wait.

Wallace texts to alert me that Sophie is on her way up and that he will be waiting for me. I text him back saying not to stay that I would be staying the night. That is what triggers my phone to buzz.

"Mr. Grey, may I remind you that you are responsibility and I can't leave you, not if I don't want to have a job tomorrow."

"Wallace, please go home. Let me deal with my father."

"As you wish," he says and hangs up.

Just then I hear the turn of the door knob and then I turn off the last light so the whole room is lit completely by candlelight. I need to make this night perfect.

"Teddy are you in here?"

I say nothing, I am waiting for her to come to me.

That's when I see her, she is a vision in candlelight.

"Welcome home," I say walking up to her with a glass of wine.

"I can't believe that you did all this, it's amazing," she says taking a sip.

There is no way I can leave her.

**_Sophie POV_**

I can't believe that Teddy did all of this. I would have never thought this would ever happen. What I start to think about what's going on between us. I mean, he has already told me that he loves me and I still don't know what I feel. I will have time to think about after Teddy leaves tomorrow and then when I go to New York. Who knows, maybe the time away will be a good thing for me to examine what I want. But right now, everything seems perfect so I push the thought out of my mind at least for tonight.

"This is all for you," Teddy says pulling my chair out.

Everything smells delicious and this wine is spectacular. I've never had a man cook for me before, it's another first for me.

"Thank you so much."

It's hard to concentrate on anything but Teddy as he looks gorgeous in the candlelight. He has taken off his tie and jacket and the first two buttons his crisp white shirt are open revealing just the top part of his very sculpted chest.

"Now, if you don't finish your dinner, you won't be able to have any dessert," he coyly says.

"Well, what are we having for dessert?"

"You."

I'm completely taken by surprise and just that one word has made my whole body quiver.

"Well, I think I'm ready for dessert right now."

I get up and motion for Teddy to wait right there for me.

I try hard not to skip down to my room, I have just the thing to make dessert perfect.

"Oh by the way, I love whip cream and chocolate sauce with my dessert, they are in the fridge if you want to get them out and I will be right back," I say as I peek around my door.

I make my way over to my dresser to find my black lacy bra and matching thong panties and my favorite yet my uncomfortable, yet utterly fabulous pair of black Jimmy Choo stilettos. This is perfect; I hope that Teddy likes it. After changing my clothes and brushing my teeth and comb out my hair I take a few of the electric candles out of one of my last boxes that I still haven't unpacked and place them all around the room.

I can hear Teddy rummaging around the kitchen when I emerge. He turns around immediately when he hears the shoes hit the hardwood floor and he whips around and we make eye contact and I think his jaw drops when he sees me.

"My god you look unbelievable," he says nearly running up to me, dropping the whip cream and chocolate sauce on the ground and grabs me around my waist. Instinctively, I wrap my legs around his waist.

He moves and pushes me against the wall and his mouth takes mine. I know that I am already so turned on right now that it's only a matter of time till I orgasm.

Kissing my neck, I grind against him and find the response I have been looking for.

"Fuck, what are you doing to me Sophie," he says grasping my breast in his hand. He is rewarded to find that my bra clasps in the front and quickly makes work to remove it from my shoulders. I tilt my head back and moan. I want him naked and in my bed right now.

Teddy is still dressed and I need to find a way to rid him first of his shirt. I bring my hands up to his chest and try to unbutton his shirt, without any luck. I have so much adrenaline running through my system I feel like I can do anything so I start pulling and ripping at his shirt. Teddy is oblivious as to what I'm doing as now he has attached his mouth of one of my breasts.

I have opened his whole shirt and start to pull it out of his pants. Finally, he gets the message and drags each of his arms out of his shirt dropping him to the floor.

"Do you want me to fuck you here or in the bedroom," Teddy says through ragged breaths.

I almost come at that statement.

"Here," I barely can make it more than a whisper.

I am able to make quick work of his belt and then Teddy takes over and pulls down his pants and boxer briefs down to his ankles before grabbing my ass to balance himself as he kicks off his pants one leg at a time. Now all that's left is my panties. Now, I don't know how he is going to be able to take those off in the position we are in now. This should be interesting.

Teddy looks down to see my last article of clothing and smiles. What the hell is he thinking?

"Are you fond of your panties?"

"No," I albeit scream at him.

In one sift movement he rips the lace apart at the sides and quickly pulls the scrap of fabric off me.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you all day knowing where I was going to have you later," he says as he slowly slides a finger into my soaking sex. "Fuck you are so wet, you know how much I love that, now we are going to have some fun, I hope you are ready."

He teases me as his glides his finger in and out slowly at first and then he begins a torturing pace. I try to relax but I can't as I feel my body start to quicken. I know that Teddy senses that too and quickly pulls out his finger and positions himself right at my entrance and then looks for me for the ok before he thrusts into me.

Over and over he plunges into me deeper and harder each time. Every sensation is a new one and I don't think I can take it much longer.

"Teddy, I'm going to come," I pant.

"That's right, just let go baby," he breathes against my ear.

I want us to come together so I hold on, praying that he is nearing his release.

Then it happens and I can sense his body about to release and in that same moment we both come together and it's the most amazing feeling.

"You are amazing," he says as he lays his head on my chest still holding me up against the wall.

"I'm not done with you yet, I want seconds," I whisper in his ear. I have my own plans for the evening.

"You are one greedy woman, Miss Taylor."

"Now, take me to my room, but don't let go," I say as he is still inside me and I keep orgasming over and over with every slight movement.

"Your wish is my command," he says as we saunters to my bedroom and grabs my ass to readjust his grip on me, I tighten my thighs again and I can hear him sigh with pleasure.

He makes it over to my bed and gently lies me down on my back.

"Now, I will be right back, I need a few things," I say and the look on his face makes me giggle. "Don't worry I will be right back."

He complies and slowly pulls out of me. I am able to free myself from under him to be able to push him down on the bed. Quickly a straddle him and kiss him up his chest before I reach his mouth.

"Now close your eyes, I say as I frantically look around the room for a blindfold. I'm rewarded when I find favorite silk scarf hanging from my vanity.

"I think you've seen enough," I say as I quickly cover his eyes.

Teddy says nothing but his smile says so much.

I run back to the kitchen and find exactly what I was looking for in the same place where Teddy dropped them earlier.

As I come back to my room, I close and lock my bedroom door, you know you can't be too careful.

"I have some rules and if you behave you will be rewarded, do you understand me," I ask him and Teddy nods. Oh, this is going to be fun. "First rule, there is no touching whatsoever, or I will have to tie you up."

"Maybe I want to be tied up."

I'm glad that he wants to play, but I'm really making all this up as I go, I've never done anything like this before.

"Let me know if this is too hot and I'll stop," I say as I drip the chocolate sauce down his chest to his growing erection.

"Fuck Sophie, that feels amazing," he says. "Now, how are going to clean that off."

"I have a few ideas."

Now where do I start? It takes me a few seconds to figure it out.

I pull Teddy farther down the bed almost to the point where his feet are hanging off the bed. Next I climb onto Teddy's chest facing away from him and slowly begin to lick the chocolate off of him. I make my way all the way down and then take him into my mouth and slowly tease him with my tongue.

Teddy tries hard not to touch me but is able to control himself.

I start to move faster and take him all the way into my mouth. I am fully aroused now and can feel the wetness pool between my legs.

"Sophie, I am going to come, stop now if you don't want me to come in your mouth."

I ignore his warning and keep up my feverish pace.

"Fuck," Teddy yells as I'm rewarded with his hot thick fluid coating down my throat.

I continue to tease him with my tongue as his body continues to buck.

"Now, it's my turn, I'm still hungry," Teddy says as he grabs the scarf.

"Not yet!"

I stand up and make my way into my bathroom.

Again, I have no idea what I'm doing but I've come this far and I can't stop now.

"Take the blindfold off," I say and I'm rewarded by my favorite expression.

There in front of him, I am standing naked covered in only whipped cream.

"So, how do you think you can clean this off," I say waiting for Teddy to pounce on me.

"I know of one way," he says grabbing me and throwing me down on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Teddy POV_**

There are no words to describe just how I feel right now. Last night was one of the best nights of my existence. Ever since Sophie has come back into my life I feel like a whole new person with a renewed attitude, like I have a new reason for living. All I want to do is make this woman love me the same way I love her. I'm almost desperate for her love, I know Sophie and I don't want to pressure her, but she has to feel something for me more than just lust. I know that she loves me but not the way I need her to.

She is still sleeping as I come back into her bedroom.

"Good morning beautiful," I say.

She opens her eyes and sits up and I place the tray down on her lap.

"This is what I call a complete breakfast." I made her pancakes, eggs and bacon. She had nothing in her fridge yesterday so when I went to the store to prep for dinner I picked up some of the essentials.

"This looks incredible, thank you, but what about you, you have to eat too."

Of course I'm eating; I show her my plate waiting for me on her vanity.

"I can't believe that you are leaving today and I won't see you for two weeks," obviously disappointed.

"You know that if there was any way I could just stay here, I would, I hope that you know that!" I tell her and then my place next to her on the bed so we can both enjoy breakfast together. "Can you promise me one thing when I'm gone is that you take care of yourself and be safe in New York?"

"Yes if you promise not to pick up any Euro bimbos," she laughs as she takes a bite of a pancake.

"Well, I can't promise you anything, you know how appealing I am to the ladies, especially by your reaction last night, I don't know if I can control myself."

"Let's just see if I can help you control yourself," she says pushing the tray out of the way.

**_Sophie POV_**

There's no way around this, I'm going to be late into the work and right now I could care less. I email my assistant and let her know that I will be in later.

"What time is your flight," I ask Teddy as he gets out of the shower.

"Not until 1, so we still have a few more hours together."

"As much as I would love to stay with you, I do have a job that your father pays me good money to do."

For me, it will be easier if we just say goodbye now instead of dragging it out.

Teddy tells me that Wallace will be here starting tomorrow morning after checking out my apartment after work tonight and then will accompany me onto the company plane and will be in an adjoining room in New York.

"He is to go wherever you go," Teddy explains. I still don't know why I need a babysitter, but to avoid an argument with Teddy, Christian or my father I just let it go. "I will be back before you know it."

It takes him another hour to say goodbye and I'm not complaining. Finally he has to go and pack for the trip.

Teddy insists on driving me to work as Taylor will be escorting me home to scan my place.

"Do you have any idea how much I'm going to miss you," he says as we arrive at Grey House.

"I'm going to miss you too, but have a good time and keep Phoebe out of trouble," I say and kiss him goodbye.

**_Wallace POV_**

Miss Taylor's apartment has been fully scanned and like Taylor told me, he doesn't expect any issues with the detail, but I need to be on my toes when we are in New York.

I take my leave and go home before starting Sophie's detail.

We are going to have three days together in New York where I will be sleeping another a few hundred feet away from her, I know she is dating Teddy, but I see the way she looks at him and know that in her eyes it can't be that serious. I know the kid is head over heels for Sophie and who wouldn't be but I know that he can't be all that she needs. I have to impress her and sweep her off her feet. I at least deserve a shot at happiness, right?

I have the next few days to come up with the perfect plan to seduce Miss Taylor and make her mine.

**_Teddy POV_**

It's been only four days, I am miserable. Even my parents, Phoebe and Taylor sense it. I've tried to hide it, but it's no use. I've called, texted and even Skyped with Sophie but nothing is the same.

"Theodore, can you please pretend you are at least enjoying France," my father says.

I don't know how to respond. It would be different if this was my first trip across the pond; we have spent every summer in Europe since I was 10. I've seen it all. I can't even seem to relax just looking out over the ocean. All I can think about is Sophie and if she has landed in New York yet.

"Dad, have you and mom thought about my plan about leaving on Tuesday to go to New York to surprise Sophie and then accompany her back to Seattle." I made this grand proposal after our first night in London. Even Phoebe was in agreement as she said that I was cramping her style with my behavior.

"Teddy, these trips are all we have with you and your sister these days since she is at Harvard and you start medical school in the fall, please indulge your mother and I. Besides, Sophie is there for work and I don't want you to be a distraction for her. This is a big deal and I need her focused.

I've had it, I'm not a child anymore and he can't dictate what I can or can't do.

"That's it, I've asked politely, but I need to see Sophie and I'm leaving in the morning."

"If that's what you want Teddy, then your dad and I will have to learn to accept it," my mom says. I always knew that my mother was the sensible one when it comes to matters of the heart. "You have to promise not to distract her as her purpose is finalizing this deal for your father."

"I promise, I am going to say at our place in New York and have already arranged everything. I am going to not disrupt her work. I will arrive there after her last meeting."

"Ana, why do you defy me like this," my dad says to my mother.

She whispers something into his ear and I know but my father's look I don't want to know what she said.

"Go and get your girl," my father eagerly says and disappears with my mother back to their room.

**_Sophie POV_**

I called Teddy the moment the GEH Jet landed, as per his master's instructions.

"I'm so glad that you are safe," Teddy says in a new voice that I haven't heard since we said our goodbyes. I know that he told me that lonely he was in Europe without me but for God sakes he is Europe, so I told him to suck it up and have a good time.

"You sound different, happy almost, are you finally having a good time."

"Yes, I've got a new plan to enjoy my family vacation."

Finally, that boy needs to get a grip, I know how he feels about me, but really we have been together for a week. I think this distance will be good for us or at least for me.

"That's good, well, Wallace is waiting for me to get in the car to head to the hotel, and I will call you later ok?"

"Love you," he says. I still don't think I'm ready to say it back to him quite yet.

"Miss you," I say, knowing that I do miss him but don't know what else to say.

**_Wallace POV_**

I have already had a briefing with the New York-based team and they have already checked out the hotel and are waiting for my further instructions.

I help Sophie with her bags and place them in her room and then show myself to our adjoining room.

"Do you have any plans for this evening, Miss Taylor," I ask.

"Logan, please call me Sophie and no I think I am just going to order room service and then go to bed, I have an early morning and I need to adjust to the time change. Would you like to join me for dinner?

Is she really asking me to dinner? This is going to be easier than I thought.

"I would like that, now if you don't mind I am going to freshen up," I tell her and close the door between our two rooms.

The hot water is a comfort to me; I close my eyes and just let the water cascade down my back. I slowly come back to reality and shut the water off.

I emerge out of the bathroom to a sight I didn't expect, Sophie standing in the doorway looking at me naked with my small towel in my hand drying off my hair.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you know that room service is on its way up and you asked me to let you know," she says quickly turning around.

I'm not embarrassed, nor should she be.

"I will be over in a few minutes," I say as Sophie closes the door all the way.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sophie POV_**

I can't believe that I just walked in on Wallace. I don't I will ever be able to get that vision of him naked out of my mind. Wow and I thought that Teddy had an amazing body, but compared to Logan, his is unbelievable. Every inch of him is covered in muscle.

Wait, what I am saying? I'm with Teddy and I shouldn't be thinking of another man this way, right?

I quickly try to compose myself and sit on the end of my bed.

I'm brought out of my daze when Logan knocks on the door.

"Come in," I say.

Logan walks in wearing a pair of sweat pants and an all too tight white t-shirt.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to get comfortable," he says.

"I don't mind, look I'm sorry for walking in without knocking."

"Don't apologize, I should be the one to apologize, I should have locked the door."

Just then there is a knock on the door and Logan goes back on the job. He makes sure that it's really room service and wheels the cart in without the help of the hotel staff.

"I didn't what you like so I ordered a mix of everything, since it's all covered by Grey Enterprises," I laugh trying to erase the tension in the room.

"After several tours overseas, I can eat almost anything," he says placing the cart by the large dining room table.

"I didn't know you were allowed to drink or if you do drink, but when I'm in a new place I always need a good glass of wine before bed," I say but before I grab the bottle of wine, Logan takes it and pours us both a glass.

"If you don't tell Mr. Grey or your father or Teddy for that matter, I can have one glass."

"I will toast to that," I say as we clinked glassed and enjoy our array of delicious food.

For the next hour, I spend the majority of the evening asking Logan about his life and why he took this job with the Greys' and how he is getting along with my father.

"Sorry, I have been asking you all the questions, it's in my nature and it's a way for me to understand someone."

"Don't worry, now I see just how alike you and your father are."

"Really, my dad really doesn't talk to anyone," I say wondering what my father does when I'm not around.

"What I meant to say was that your father likes to ask a lot of questions, he isn't up for small talk but man can that guy give you the inquisition."

I laugh knowing he is exactly right. I remember the first time when I was allowed to go out on a date and I think my father spent at least an hour with Tommy Bauer in his office before agreeing to allow me go to the Homecoming dance with him my sophomore year.

After my third glass of wine, I have a little more courage and want to more personal details of my bodyguard.

"So, do you have a girlfriend," I can't believe that I just asked him that.

"What I meant to say was with this job's time commitment basically being on call 24/7 and with Teddy that proves challenging, how can you have time for a girlfriend. I think I've had too much wine, just forget I asked you that."

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. This job is challenging especially when your boss constantly ignores my orders, but I would make time for just the perfect woman."

"Any woman would be lucky to have you on their arm Logan," I say and I truly mean it. Okay, I definitely had too much wine.

"Really, any woman? Could you be included in that statement."

I'm shocked by this last comment and I don't know how to answer.

"I don't know," is all I can say.

"Now, I'm one who's sorry, that was out of line and you are with Teddy," he says and gets up from the table and walks over to the door to his room.

I can't leave our conversation like this, I have to say something.

"If I wasn't with Teddy and you weren't working for my father, then maybe," I say stopping in front of Logan.

"If I was with a beautiful woman like you, I wouldn't let her go to New York with a stranger watching out for her," he says inching his face closer to mine.

"But you aren't a stranger you are a great guy Logan."

What the hell am I doing? Am I going to let him kiss me or should I kiss him?

He places both of his hands on the sides of my face waiting for me to deny him. Seeing none he sweetly kisses me. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment. I can't believe that I am kissing him back.

Teddy!

I hastily pull away from Logan and place my hand to my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm with Teddy, this shouldn't have happened," I say moving backward.

"Goodnight," is all he can say and quietly walks into his room and closes the door, but not locking it.

I grab my phone sit on my bed.

I feel incredibly guilty for what I just have done, but that one kiss has provided me a lot of clarity.

"Sophie," he says. I quickly cut him off.

"I love you," I say with all of the confidence in the world. Kissing Wallace was the best thing that has happened to me since Teddy first told me he loved me. I know that sounds really strange, but when I kissed Logan back all I could think about was Teddy and how I felt about him. I think I always knew that I loved him, but I just didn't want to admit to myself that I could love Teddy the way he deserved to be loved.

"What?" He asks in shock.

"Theodore Raymond Grey, I love you! You know that I have always loved you, but I am in love with you. I know that this is bad timing and I should really be doing this in person, but I can't wait until I see you. You need to know how I feel about you right now."

"Sophie, I don't know what to say, I am so in love with you. I just wish that I was with you right now to enjoy this moment. Do you know how unbelievable I feel right now?

"Now, when you get home we can really celebrate, I miss you so much. I'm sorry it took me this long to say it."

"I never wanted to put any pressure on you to feel something you didn't, I am so happy that you feel the same way, I can't wait to put my arms around you and never let you go. But I am curious to know what happened to make you feel this way."

Shit, I don't know if I tell him about my kiss, I don't want Logan to get fired, it's not his fault, I have him the perfect opportunity and I kissed him back. It was a harmless kiss.

"Just a moment of clarity," I say and that's the truth.

**_Wallace POV_**

I know I just didn't imagine what just happened, she kissed me back.

I didn't think she would kiss me back like that with such a passion. I just wished that she hadn't pulled back and said it was a mistake.

I just need a few more days, where I can make her forget about Teddy. Physically, Teddy doesn't compare to me and I know she doesn't care about the money so it's just a matter of time. She has opened the door. I mean if she didn't feel so strongly about Teddy she would have never allowed me to kiss her or would kiss me back.

For the rest of the night, I keep replaying our kiss back in my mind and think of way to get her into my bed.

**_Teddy POV_**

She's in love with me, halleluiah!

I run into Phoebe's room, forgetting that it's still early.

"She loves me," I nearly bark at her, but she is still asleep.

"Did you hear me? Sophie is in love with me?"

"Do you know what time it is?" She says and throws a pillow over her face.

"I don't care, I had to tell someone and you were the first person I wanted to tell."

"Congratulations? Is she just telling you now, hell I could have told you when she came over the night? Teddy, I swear, sometimes you are dumb, how could you not see it?

"I mean I thought she loved me but she finally said it out loud."

I jump on her bed like a kid on Christmas.

"I'm happy for you, now when you see her tonight, you can hear it in person for yourself, did you tell you that you were coming?"

"No, I still wanted it to be a surprise and we have more to celebrate."

"I love you to death, but can you let me sleep."

"No way, I need your shopping expertise, I need to Sophie just the perfect gift and you know what she would like," I say pulling the comforter off of her.

"Only if you buy me something shiny too," she says slowly getting out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom.

My little sister is the best. Now, I can't to see Sophie.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sophie POV_**

For the last five hours we have been hammering out all the details of this acquisition and now we are just down to the specifics. We have made more progress than I thought in our first day that we might even head home a day early, but I'm still optimistic how the rest of the negotiations will go. I have been in communication with Christian and have updated him with the progress. Finally, Ana called me to tell me not to answer anymore of Christian's phone calls or emails.

"I have told him that we are on vacation and he should have the utmost confidence in you that you can handle this case," she says.

"Well, I know who my real boss is," I tell her and we both start to laugh.

"I'm glad that we are both on the same page."

"We are just reconvening after lunch so I need to let you go, but please tell Teddy I said hi."

"He misses you Sophie, I am so happy for two of you."

It means so much that Ana is such a champion for our relationship. I love having her and Gail on my side.

The next five hours drag on, but finally we have reached a tentative agreement so tomorrow should be that much easier. I call Ana to have her tell Christian the news. She said that he is very pleased and surprised by quick work and that I should send him the proposal and he will take a look at it.

I'm exhausted. All I want to do is take a long hot bubble bath and have a glass of wine and then go to sleep. I think it best not to invite Wallace to dinner, instead have my favorite Chinese restaurant deliver me food. I let Wallace know of the impending delivery.

He hasn't said anything about last night and I have no intention of bringing it up.

I start my bath and add my favorite jasmine bath salts that I purchased in the hotel gift shop. I know I have about 45 minutes before my dinner will arrive I just relax and pour myself another glass of wine, courtesy of one of my fellow attorneys as celebration.

I must have drifted off when I hear a knock on the front door. I'm glad that I locked the bathroom door. I hear Logan answer the door. I finish my bath and put on the super fluffy white bath robe and head out to the front room.

I'm surprised to see that Logan has taken it upon himself to set out my dinner.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that," I say as he takes me in just the bath robe.

"I wanted to and I wanted to apologize," he says walking over to me. I slowly take a step back. I don't want to have this conversation. I said everything I needed to say last night. "To be honest, I'm not sorry. Sophie, I like you and I know you like me to otherwise why would you kiss me back. I can give you more than Teddy can, if you just let me."

He keeps moving forward. I have nowhere to go and suddenly I feel very uncomfortable.

"Logan, I am with Teddy and I would appreciate it if you can go back to you room, I won't be requiring any more of your services tonight."

"Now, I've been nice, I just confessed my feelings for you and you are practically standing in front of me naked, I know that you want me," he says cornering me taking off his shirt. "Why don't you make yourself more comfortable and take off your robe."

I feel like I'm frozen in place. I don't know if I should scream or try to run away. I know I have about three seconds to decide or something really bad is about to happen.

**_Wallace POV_**

That's it. I'm tired of her naïve charade. I know that she wants me, maybe not as nearly as much as I want her, but I want what's mine and I know she is going to give it up to me. She wants this to happen, she's just scared about what Teddy would think. After one night with me, she won't even remember Teddy's name.

"Logan, please stop," she tells me holding her hands in front of her.

"Don't be shy; if you only knew what I can do to you, you will change your mind."

I need to give her a little preview of what's to come, so I take my pants off and give her a floor show. I know she likes what she sees. I reach over and start to pull on her robe.

"I said no!"

"Get your fucking hands off of her, I believe she said no," a voice yells and then I look around to find Teddy standing in the doorway.

**_Sophie POV_**

I can't believe that he is here. I don't know how he got into Wallace's room, but I thank the lord that he is here. It's all a blur what happens next.

Teddy comes charging up to Wallace. I'm actually scared for Teddy, does he know who is going up against. Wallace still has his pants around his ankles and ready to take a swing at Teddy. But I'm surprised to find that it's Teddy who first makes contact with Wallace's chin.

"Teddy," I scream as Wallace tries to punch Teddy.

Boy, Teddy can hold his own; he is able to deflect the punch and is able to land another in Wallace's stomach. However, Teddy isn't quick enough to get out of the way as Wallace tackles him into the dresser and then onto the floor. They are rolling around on the floor. There is nothing I can do but scream for them to stop.

Just then another guy bursts through my door. Who the hell is this?

He quickly jumps onto Wallace and pulls him off of Teddy.

I am stunned and the tears start to flow thinking about what could have happened if Teddy didn't show up when he did.

"Sophie, baby are you okay? What did he do to you," Teddy asks coming over to me. I see that his lip is bleeding but then I look ever and see that Wallace is in worse shape. Blood is pouring out of his mouth and there are scratches all over his face and chest.

"Nothing that she didn't want to happen," Wallace shouts at him as he spits blood on the floor as he's held against the wall by this stranger. "I bet that she didn't tell you that she kissed me last night."

"You are so fucking fired," Teddy yells at him as a second gentleman enters the room. "Michaels and Stanger, throw this asshole out of here. Let me deal with Taylor and my father. "I want to leave in 10 minutes so please have the car ready."

"Sophie, talk to me, you are scaring me?" I guess I didn't realize that I never answered him the first time.

"I'm fine, you came in right in time," I say.

All I want to do is get out of this room and never see Wallace again.

I grab my bag and run into the bathroom and lock the door. I throw on a bag of jeans and my blue sweater and pair of Toms.

A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door.

"Sophie, its ok to come out now, Wallace is gone, it's just us."

Finally, gathering up enough strength to unlock the door, and I find Teddy sitting on the end of my bed holding up an ice pack to his mouth.

"I've been so worried about you," Teddy says standing up to examine to see if I am hurt.

"I guess I'm just in shock," I tell him removing the ice pack to look at his lip.

"Are you ok?"

"Did you think I couldn't take that ape one?" He laughs and instantly I feel relieved. "Did you forget that I am a black belt in karate?"

Of course I didn't forget that important detail.

"I need to ask you something, was Wallace telling the truth, did you kiss him?"

I don't know how he will react when I tell him what really happened.

"I invited Logan to have dinner with me last night and I had a few glasses of wine, and I know that's no excuse and at the end of the night, he kissed me and I kissed him back, but nothing else happened, I swear to you. And tonight, I was coming out of the bathroom to find him in my room and then he came on to me."

"Your moment of clarity, right?"

All I can do is nod and more tears start to fall.

"Were you ever going to tell me that he kissed you?"

"I don't know, probably not."

He says nothing, but paces around the room.

He grabs my suitcase and throws it on the bed.

"Our car is waiting, please pack your bag, we are leaving the hotel right now."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Teddy POV_**

The ride back to my parent's home is silent.

I don't know who I'm madder at Wallace or myself? I can't believe that I was the one who suggested Wallace accompany Sophie to New York. What the hell was I thinking? I can't believe that I was that blind not to see his attraction to her.

Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed at Sophie. First she kisses Wallace back, then doesn't tell me about it and then calls me out of the blue and confesses that she's in love with me.

When we arrive Stanger grabs our bags and escorts upstairs. Michaels was charged with making sure that Wallace didn't follow us. He's damn lucky that Sophie didn't press any charges.

I have Mrs. Webb show Sophie her room. As much as I'm glad to be reunited with her tonight, there is no way that I can sleep in the same room as her besides I need to speak to my father and Taylor about what has happened.

"He did what," Taylor yells into the phone. Both he and my dad are on speakerphone so at least I only have to replay the story one time.

"Don't worry, I handled everything and we will never hear from Wallace again if he knows what's good for him. I'm just glad that I got there when I did."

"You did good my son," my dad says.

"Teddy, thank you for taking care of my daughter, you are really the best man for her," he says. Coming from Taylor that is the highest compliment I could ever get. The only detail I left out was the kiss.

Three hours later, I emerge from my father's study and go and find Sophie. She's not in the guest room or the front room. There is only one place she could be. I find her curled up in the library on the couch with a blanket. The sight of her there reminds me of the good old days when me, Sophie and Phoebe would go when we were all in New York. Sophie also said this room was her safe haven. I walk over and kneel down and just watch her. As much as I want to be angry with her, just by looking at her I can't be. I carefully trying not to wake her I pick her up and bring her back into my room and lay her down. I curl up beside her and try to fall asleep. I'm just happy that she wasn't hurt. I would never be able to forgive myself if she was.

**_Sophie POV_**

I wake up and at first I have no idea where I am. I remember falling asleep in the library, but clearly I'm not there anymore. I look over and see Teddy beside me asleep and lightly snoring. I glance down at my watch and see that I have a meeting in less than an hour.

Teddy even brought my suitcase in from the guest room. I lay out my suit and head into the shower. I don't want to wake up Teddy so I close the door behind me.

The rush of hot water is so soothing after the night I had last night. I have just washed the shampoo out of hair when a second pairs of hands circle my waist.

"I hope this means you are not mad at me anymore," I say turning around to face him.

"I'm thinking about it."

"I know of a way how I can make it up to you?"

"I'm listening."

Suddenly, I drop to my knees and take his impressive length into my mouth.

"Whoa, that's one way to apologize."

I caress him from the tip to his base and guide him in and out as I hold onto his amazing ass.

"Fuck Sophie, I'm going to come," he says through the water.

I continue until he thrusts himself into my mouth and explodes.

"Now, that's what I call and apology, now it's my turn to apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for," I say as he pulls me up and against his chest.

"I was stupid to leave Wallace alone with you. I mean, you are gorgeous, smart and just about the most incredible person on this planet, who wouldn't want you."

"You were doing what you thought was the best thing to keep me safe," I say. "Who knew that the real danger was the person supposed to keep me out of trouble? Now as much I would love to stay here with you, I have a meeting I have to go to or I will be out of a job."

Teddy leaves me to get dressed and when I emerge he has a cup of coffee and a croissant ready for me.

"I'm starving. I never did get around to eating my dinner last night."

"Then I owe you a proper lunch," he says as we make it down to the car.

"I would love that, but we decided yesterday that we are going to finalize everything today and just have a working lunch, how about dinner? Then tomorrow it can be just the two of us before we fly out tomorrow."

"I get you all to myself, that's never happened, I will take that."

We arrive at my meeting and Teddy quickly hops out to open my door.

"I love you," he says kissing me.

"I love you too," I tell him for the first time to his face.

"Say it again, I love hearing those words coming out of your mouth."

"I love you Theodore Grey."

He kisses me swiftly on the lips and then helps me out of the car.

"By the way, I can't wait to have you naked and in my bed tonight, just be ready," he whispers in my ear.

Throughout the whole day, I can't stop thinking of Teddy's last comment.

**Sophie: **I can't concentrate on work.

**Teddy:** I wonder why that is.

**Sophie:** I wish I was with you right now.

**Teddy: **I bet I can make your meeting a little more interesting, if you are up for it.

**Sophie:** What do you have in mind?

**Teddy: **How about I send you what I have in mind?

I look around and of course no one knows why I'm on my phone. I wait several minutes until another text appears.

**Teddy:** Make your volume is muted and then press play.

It's a video of Teddy stroking himself. Oh my god, I am so turned on. It's a full body shot of him and he completely naked. He's lying on his bed.

I have never been turned on by watching porn, but essentially this video is. I am so aroused; I feel the need to excuse myself to the ladies room.

**Sophie: **Well, I wasn't expecting that.

**Teddy:** What did you think? Feel better now?

**Sophie:** I love it, but it has made my situation even worse.

**Teddy:** You know how you can fix it and I want to watch?

Is he kidding, there is no way in hell I am going to do what he just did and tape myself.

**Sophie:** No way, you do know that you father monitors you cell phone right?

**Teddy:** Fuck, totally forgot that. Erase the video immediately.

**Sophie:** First things first, I am going to excuse myself to the ladies room and your video is exactly what I need and then I will delete it.

**Teddy:** Oh please let me watch, you know that you can Facetime in me and we can both come together.

**Sophie:** Well, it is a private ladies room, I will call you in two minutes be ready.

I excuse myself and nearly run to the powder room and dial Teddy. I can't believe that I'm doing this.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Teddy POV_**

I still can't get over Sophie just did that. I am still so turned on right now, there is no way, and I can make it a few more hours until I see her in person.

I just keep reliving our Facetime sexual escapade over and over again. It was the best five minutes of my day, I think it was just a warm up for the next 24 hours I will have for her all to myself.

Never doing anything like that before, it was truly an experience I would love to do again and again. I can't believe Sophie was so uninhibited, I never thought she would go for it.

**Sophie:** Thanks so much for my break, I really needed that.

**Teddy:** I loved seeing you like that! I can't wait to have you all to myself very soon; I hope that you are ready for what I have planned!

**Sophie:** Based on what just happened, I think I am up to anything you have up your sleeve.

**Teddy:** Just let me know when you are done and I will pick you up.

My dad calls in the afternoon to check in to see how Sophie was doing and if there was an update on Wallace. He tells me that his apartment back home as been packed up and is waiting to be picked up by Wallace when he arrives tonight.

"Dad how is Taylor handling all of his, he seemed really in control last night."

"We had a long discussion last night and we both thought it was best that Taylor be the one to meet Wallace once he returns back at the house tonight," my dad says and I know that he is having a hard time keeping himself composed. "Taylor will then fly to New York to bring you and Sophie home, I hope that doesn't impose on any plans that you have. He is set to arrive tomorrow night."

Fuck!

That does complicate things, but I know Taylor needs to see for himself that his daughter is okay.

"That's fine. Have you spoke to Sophie today, she is really making you look good day in this deal. I think she deserves a big fat bonus."

"Theodore, I am aware of what Miss Taylor is doing and I am quite impressed and let me remind you that I am the CEO of Grey Enterprises and you chose not to come into the family business and your role doesn't warrant who deserves a bonus."

Get a grip Grey. Can't you take a joke?

"Wow, that's rough dad.

"Can't take a joke Teddy," he says now he can't contain his laughter. "I am very appreciative of Miss Taylor and don't worry she will be rewarded for her hard work.

Wow, mom has done something for dad during this vacation; I have never heard him this relaxed in a long time.

"Please be a good boy and behave yourself and I will see you next week."

I swear, sometimes my father still thinks of my as a 5-year-old child. When will he ever see me as a grown man?

Now, I can focus on my date with Sophie.

**_Taylor POV_**

I feel like the walking dead. I haven't slept in over 24 hours and I have been waiting for this moment. Adrenaline and pure hatred for this man has kept me awake and alert. In only a manner of moments, he will drive through this gate to pick up his belongings. Grey has given me the green light to deal with Wallace.

Finally, the cab makes its way up the long drive and stops right in front of the house. Wallace emerges from the cab and when he spots me, he tries to get in the cab however, what he doesn't know is that the driver is a friend of mine. He has nowhere to go.

"I would like a word with you Wallace."

"I just came to get my things Taylor, I owe you nothing, I was fired remember?"

"I don't want to talk to you as your former boss, but as the father of the woman you attempted to assault. How dare you? I gave you this job and then you disrespect me by going after my daughter. Do you have any idea how much I want to kill you right now?"

I can sense Wallace's fear. He really thinks I am going to kill him. I would never give him the satisfaction. Instead I throw his two boxes of personal effects into the back of the cab. Instead I get right in his face pinning him against the side of the cab.

"If I ever see your face again, mark my words, I will kill you and remember I know how to hide bodies without a trace. It will be like you never existed."

**_Sophie POV_**

I can't remember a time where I have been this exhausted. We finally got all of the papers signed and the last piece of the puzzle was waiting nearly an hour for Grey to fax in the signed agreement from Spain to make it official.

We concluded the meeting with a bottle of the finest champagne as both sides were pleased with the outcome. After three glasses of Bollinger and only a small sandwich for lunch, I am more than tipsy by the time Teddy arrives to pick me up.

"Teddy, my love you're here," I say throwing my arms around his neck.

"Miss Taylor, you're drunk."

"Who me? I'm not drunk, I am just feeling really good right now. Okay, maybe you are right."

Teddy helps me in the car since I can't seem to stand straight. Oh no, the room is spinning, this isn't good.

"I don't feel very good," I say as I throw up out the window. Then all I see is blackness.

**_Teddy POV_**

So much for a romantic evening. I carry Sophie up to bed and I don't know how, but I am able to get her out of her suit jacket and skirt and put on a pair of my short and t-shirt.

"Do you know how much I love you Teddy," she murmurs as I lay her down on the bed. "Make love to me, I want you to know how much I love you.

"Baby, I don't think that would be a good idea, as much as I would love do," I say stroking her face.

"You don't love me? I knew you were still mad at me, if you won't make love to me, then I want you to fuck me hard." Her tone is more serious this time.

"Of course I love you, I have never loved anyone like the way I love you, but I need you to go to sleep."

That's all it takes and she has passed out again. I place a garbage can next to her on the floor and then get a large glass of water and put it on the nightstand.

I eat dinner all alone, well its feels that way as Sophie is passed out cold next to me. This is not what I had planned for tonight. I shouldn't be mad at Sophie; she has been through a lot in the past 24 hours. I just hope that she isn't too hung over tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Sophie POV_**

Oh my head. The sad thing is that I really didn't drink that much to warrant feeling like this. The last thing I remember is throwing up. Shit. I hope I didn't throw up on Teddy. I know that he was there with me. I will be mortified if I did. Finally, I open m eyes and the room is pitch black. Thank god for black out curtains. I glance at the clock and it read that it's past noon. I can't believe that I slept in this long. I wonder where Teddy is. I find crackers, a glass of water and two Advil on the bedside table. I walk into the bathroom and take a good look at myself in the mirror. My hair is going every sort of way and my mascara is smeared all over my face. Wow, I really look like a hot mess.

I can't believe that Teddy even changed my clothes; I have no memory of this. I wondered if I said anything to him last night. Suddenly, I am so embarrassed and I have no idea what the hell happened.

"Good morning beautiful," Teddy says as he finds me still staring at myself in the mirror. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm so sorry about last night, I hope that you don't hate me," I say covering my face with my hands.

"I would never hate you; you were actually quite funny, especially when we got home last night. You were practically begging me to 'fuck you' last night. If you weren't comatose, I would have taken you up on your offer."

It is worse than I thought. I just want to curl up in a hole and die.

"Please don't hide from me, you didn't do anything wrong," he says kissing my forehead. "There is something I do need to tell you since you decided to sleep away most of the day. You dad will be here in a few hours to escort us home tonight."

Why is my dad coming here? I don't need another babysitter, I have Teddy.

"Why?"

"He left my family early to fly back to Seattle to confront Wallace and then he wanted to come here to make sure that you were ok, he's really worried about you, according to my dad," he says turning on the shower for me.

Okay, I will give in to him playing the concerned father card.

"Well, just how much time do we have," I say pulling Teddy into the massive shower clothes in all with me. "I'm making up for running last night."

Under the cascading hot water, I am stripping Teddy out of his shorts and t-shirt, it looks like he had just come back from a run and he slowly peels off my clothes. Immediately, his hands are all over my body. Now it's my turn to be in charge for once. I push him against the shower wall and start to kiss him on his chest moving all the way down. As I attempt to get on my knees, Teddy pulls me up by my shoulders.

"As much as I would love for you to fuck me with your mouth, I want to make love to you and not in this shower, but first I want to get you all clean," he says taking the bath wash and spreading it all over my body. I think this is his idea of foreplay. I feel like I am going to explode with every touch.

"Teddy, I want you inside me right now," I breathe out as he washes between my thighs.

"All in good time, just enjoy this."

Finally, when he is done, he hands the bath wash to me and asks me to return the favor. The first place I start is his rock hard erection. I lather up my hand and begin to stroke him. Suddenly, Teddy grabs my hand.

"Oh no, that's not the way we are playing this game."

Five excruciating minutes later, we both emerge from the shower and Teddy grabs a towel and dries me off and I do the same thing to him. The anticipation is killing me. He has to feel the same way as I do right now. Surprising me, he literally sweeps me off my feet and we fly back into the room and he ever so gently lies me down on the bed.

"Now, this is what I've been waiting for," he says lying down alongside me trailing his fingertips up and down my body. "I want to really take my time and savor every inch of you."

"Teddy," I moan and finally I am rewarded as his climbs on top of me.

He slips a finger inside me and instantly I feel better, its not what I was hoping for, but at least we are getting there.

"You are so tight and wet for me, you know how much I love that," he says never breaking eye contact with me as he slowly glides his finger in and out.

"I need you inside me now," I moan.

Teddy removes his finger and slips it into his mouth.

"You taste so amazing," he says finally taking me with his mouth.

"You are so kinky."

"Baby, you have no idea," he says finally plunging his erection inside me.

**_Teddy POV_**

I have never made love to a woman the way I have to Sophie today. I took my time and really made this about her needs not so much mind. The best part I was rewarded with the most amazing earth-shattering orgasm that has continued to ripple through me the last few minutes. I finally am able to open my eyes and see that Sophie is lying on my chest breathing so hard I feel that she is going to hyperventilate.

"Teddy, I love you so much," she tells me and kisses my chest.

"I take it I satisfied you Miss Taylor."

"About a dozen times, I don't think anyone could come that many times," she says propping herself so she is not looking at me in the eye.

"What a dirty mouth you have, what I can do with that mouth."

I look at the clock and quickly come back to reality that Taylor will be here any minute.

"Shit your father," I say carefully sliding out of Sophie.

"Is he here?"

"Not yet, but if you don't shower and changed he might happen to walk in on us again," he say

**_Taylor POV_**

To avoid what happened the last time, I call Teddy to let him know that I'm on the way over to the Grey house. He tells me that dinner will be ready when he arrives and that Sophie knows that he's coming. She hasn't returned any of my calls, she knows that I am just making sure that she is ok, but I at least deserve a call back, I'm not asking for much. She takes after her mother this way and I hate it.

"Thanks for coming Taylor," Teddy says as he greets me at the door. "Sophie will be right out she is just finishing getting ready."

Really, it's nearly six o'clock. I don't even want to think about what Teddy and my daughter have been doing.

"Taylor, you are off the clock for the night, what can I get you to drink," he says as he heads over to the refrigerator.

"I'll take a beer if you are having one."

A few minutes later, Sophie walks into the kitchen. I don't know if I should wait for her to come up to me or for me to approach her.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're here," she says throwing her arms around my neck, she hasn't called me daddy in years.

"Sophie, don't think I came here to check up on you, but I had to deal with a few things back in Seattle and I thought I would come surprise my beautiful daughter in New York and then make sure that she gets home safely."

"Teddy could do that and you know better."

"I know the real reason why you're here and don't worry, I just fine, I can take care of myself thank you very much, I learned from the best."

That's my girl. I taught her from an early age how to defend herself.

She and Teddy both ask how long Wallace is going to be in the hospital and I just laugh.

"I will have both of you know that I didn't even lay a finger on that asshole, I merely just threatened him within an inch of his life if we ever see his face again."

I think my statement really diffused all the tension in the room and for the rest of the night.

Around nine, I receive a call from Captain Stephen to tell me that our return flight to Seattle is delayed until tomorrow morning because of thunderstorms. I inform Sophie and Teddy who were all ready to go when I tell them.

"I need to call my dad and I will let him know," Teddy says obviously politely excusing himself to allow for Sophie and I to talk.

"Sophie, please tell me how you really are doing and don't sugar coat it, did Wallace hurt you?"

Sophie explains what happens and I can feel just how scared she was and I thank god that Teddy got there in time. If he wasn't, Wallace would not be alive to see another day.

"I must say I am pretty impressed with Teddy, he really cares about you Sophie," I say.

"Daddy, I'm in love with him."

"Baby, I know and he's in love with you too."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Sophie POV_**

How does everyone know these things and sometimes before I realize it. I have never had a conversation about my romantic relationships with my father before, but I feel like I can finally open up to him about how I'm feeling. I have never felt this man about another man before and the fact that it's Teddy Grey still is a weird concept.

"You know Gail and I have spoken about your relationship with Teddy," he says. "After what happened last week, she wanted to talk it out with me. You know me better than almost anyone and how hard it is for me to work things out this way. She was able to explain how important Teddy is in your life and that you are a grown woman and whom you date is really none of my business and that you're not my little girl anymore. Who do you think was able to convince me to grow up and finally talk with you? It was Gail.

I owe Gail a lot. That woman never stops to amaze me. I am so glad that she married my father.

"So, do you accept Teddy as my boyfriend," I mange to say, even though the word boyfriend is a strange word to come out of my mouth when I refer to Teddy.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes. I see how much he loves you and he made that very adamant while we were in Europe and I saw firsthand how desperate he was without you, it was actually quite pathetic.

Pathetic, I don't would ever use that word to describe Teddy.

"Really? He told me that he missed me but I guess that I didn't know the extent."

"Now, I don't want to overstep my bounds, but where do you see your relationship going?

I can't believe my dad is asking me that and I'm not exactly sure how to answer it.

"Well, dad it's only been a week, but as you know our relationship is a little unconventional, but I've never felt this way about anyone and I want to see where this goes."

"I don't want to be a pessimist, but what's going to happen when he starts medical school in the fall."

"To be honest, I haven't even thought about it, my mantra right now is to live moment to moment, something I've never done, I feel so free and it feels good. I guess we will have to cross that bridge when we get to it. I know how important school is for Teddy and I would never take that away from him, it should be his first priority. Is that the only thing you concerned about?

"Now, please hear me out on this. I feel that your age difference should be something you think about and it all goes back to the fact that he's still in school. You are in two totally phases of your life and I worry about that. The second point is that you are dating the son of my boss and now your boss. What if your relationship ends and if it ends badly?

"I understand that dad and trust me our eight-year difference did cause me to think. But remember Gail is seven years older than you."

"But we were both established in our careers and older than both you and Teddy are."

Why do I feel that I'm now defending my relationship to my father, this is not where I expected our conversation to go.

"Dad I don't want to get into an argument with you about this."

"Neither do I, I just want to know what you are getting into."

"I love you dad and I know that you only want the best for me but you have to let me live my life, that's all I ask."

Saying nothing, my dad walks over and hugs me. I'm totally caught off guard. This means so much to me.

"I'm going to bed, I will see you bright and early tomorrow," he says and walks down to the staff quarters.

My dad has given me a lot to think about it tonight and I know that once we get back to Seattle Teddy need to have a serious conversation of the future of our relationship. I need to find out what he wants. The only thing that I know for sure is that I am in love with him.

**_Teddy POV_**

I know that I shouldn't have done it but after I got off the phone with my dad I heard Taylor and Sophie talking and when I heard my name I couldn't not listen. It was wrong but it gave me a little more insight into how Sophie is feeling about us. Truth be told, I never even considered the age difference. I mean my dad is six years older than my mom. I don't if it's that Sophie is older than me or what, but she was right to bring up that Gail is older than Taylor. As for school, I know it's going to be tough to manage a full class load and a relationship but I think one of the benefits is that Sophie is older and established and is working full-time, she understands that commitment. Sophie and I need to talk about these issues and hopefully come to sort of resolution. I was surprised by Taylor; I mean he seemed calm and rational so maybe he can come to understand our relationship, that's all I'm hoping for. My dad said that I just need to give Taylor time and everything will work out.

I quietly make my way back to my room before I'm caught eavesdropping.

A few minutes later, Sophie comes into my room.

"Did you have a good talk with your dad," I say obviously playing dumb.

"I did, we gave me a few things to talk about and I think we need to have a conversation once we get home," she says.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Now, I start to worry.

"Of course not."

Thank god.

"I think for the sake of your father that you should spend the night in the guest room. I hope that you don't mind, but I moved your bag there so your dad wouldn't have a coronary."

"Teddy, he knows that we are having sex, I mean come one, he walked in on us."

"Just remind me, but if we are all under the same roof, I think it would be best, as much as I hate saying it."

The look on her face when I give her the bad news almost breaks my heart, it looks like I just refused her and that's that last thing I want her to think.

"Fine, if that's what you want, I will go to my room, your loss," she says winking at me and then disappears behind the door.

What no goodnight kiss? I know what she's doing, she is punishing me. Well, this isn't how I envisioned our trip to New York ending.

How can I sleep with the woman I love sleeping just down the hall from me? I just hope that Taylor knows what I'm doing and gives me so credit.

An hour later, my phone buzzes and I have a text from Sophie or rather a photo of her in just a bra and barely there panties with her finger in the mouth. The sight of the photo makes my cock twitch and immediately begins rock hard.

She is not playing fair.

**Sophie:** I hope you like!

**Teddy:** I do like more than you know.

**Sophie:** I wish you would have let me share your bed tonight, but I guess I will be all alone. It's so cold in my room.

**Teddy:** I could warm you up.

**Sophie:** But you said that we had to do this for the benefit of my father.

**Teddy:** What Taylor doesn't know won't hurt him.

Fuck. I've given up. She wins. She always wins.

**Sophie:** You know, I'm really tire and I think I'm just going to go to sleep.

**Teddy:** Is there anything I can do to change your mind?

**Sophie: **No, I don't think so. Goodnight Theodore. See you in the morning.

You've got to be kidding me.

**_Sophie POV_**

I can't sleep. My plan has backfired.

I look over at the clock and its 3am. Our flight leaves in six hours and it will be another five hours until we get home.

Just then I hear light footsteps down the hall. Finally, Teddy got the balls to come get me. Took him long enough so I pretend to be asleep.

I'm surprised my visitor because it's not Teddy in the reflection in my window, but my dad. He is checking to see if I'm sleeping alone tonight. There is no way I will ever tell Teddy that he was right.

It's now or never, I wait a few more minutes to ensure that my dad has gone back to his room before I peek out the door and look down the hallway. I see my father close and lock the door behind him. It's now or never. I tip toe down the hall and slip in Teddy's door and quietly turn the lock.

I can't believe that he is sleeping, to ensure the reaction I want I strip off my bra and panties and crawl into the sheets and I find him naked.

I need to do this just right.

I start by kissing his chest and then move my way up his neck stopping at lightly touching his lips with mine.

"I knew you were going to sneak in here," he whispers stifling his laugher. "I take it you father just stopped by your room after mine."

"How did you know?"

"Do you really think that I would be able to fall asleep after your naughty photo?"

"That was my plan."

"So you have snuck into my room so what do you want to do to me?

"Well, since my father is just done the hall, I don't want to take any chances and this will have to be quick so I want to fuck you hard and fast," I say with a brave face.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"Her boyfriend has started rubbing off on her."

I move to straddle Teddy. I push him down on the bed. I'm going to be in control tonight. I start to move back and forth to create some friction before I position myself over him and then take him in. Teddy starts to massage my breasts and my throw my head back as I start to move. It takes a few seconds until I find the best position where I can take him all the way. I can feel my body start to quicken. I don't know how Teddy is feeling but I'm all about both partners finishing at the same time.

"What do you want Teddy? I need you to tell me?"

"I want to take you from behind."

I nod my head and we get into position.

I'm on all fours and Teddy is behind me and pulls my hips and plunges deep into me.

"What do you want Sophie?"

"I want you to fuck me."

He begins to thrust into me, going deeper and harder each time.

"Harder Teddy, faster."

He obeys and fucks me harder than I have ever been fucked and it feels so good. Teddy tightens his grips on my hips.

"I want you to come for me baby, fuck you are so wet and tight, and I need you to come."

That's what does it and I come.

"Keeping going Teddy, I want to come again."

"Fuck I'm going to come, hold on Sophie, let me know if I'm too rough."

My orgasm keeps going and going and I think my body is going to combust and then I can feel Teddy's release and he slowly pulls out of me.

"Sophie that was incredible, fuck that was amazing. I love when you tell me what you want."

I flip around and lie down and Teddy kisses me.

"As much as I would love to stay and cuddle with you, I have a feeling my dad is going to check on me soon, I will see you in a few hours," I say.

"Please don't leave me Sophie."

"You know that I don't want to. If you need another release, just look at my photo."

I smile and tip two back to my room.

I was right, at 5am, my dad checks on me again.


	19. Chapter 19

**_thank you to everyone who has written a review or sent me a private message, I love hearing from you! Please keep it up._**

**_Taylor POV_**

I have to say I'm pretty impressed Teddy, I didn't he could manage to stay in his bed all night. I checked on him and Sophie four times last night and this morning. I have to give the boy more credit for his restraint. I make my way down to the kitchen at six. Despite my evening security checks, I have slept soundly.

I find Mrs. Bauer in the kitchen and has a cup of coffee ready for me and the morning paper.

"Good morning Jason," she says placing my favorite breakfast in front of me. Only a few people can call me by my first name and Alice is one of those people. She and Gail get along so well, man I miss that woman. After we get back home, I need to take her that vacation we keep talking about it. Grey has given me the time, but we just haven't found just the right time.

"Are the kids up yet," I ask looking around.

"Teddy went for a run about a half hour ago and took Michaels with him, he didn't want to wake you and Sophie is still sleeping," she says. "May I ask, how do you really feel about Teddy dating Sophie?"

"You know you are as bad as Gail, I assume that you two hens have already talked about this?"

"I called Gail last night after you arrived and she filled me in on what was happening," she says sitting down next to me. "I was quite surprised when Teddy informed me that Sophie would be coming back to the apartment, I didn't know they were dating."

"I'm learning to accept it, Sophie and I had a good chat last night. I just don't want to see this end badly."

"Jason, you have to be positive, even if their relationship doesn't last, you have to be there for Sophie if and when she needs you, because you and Gail are all she has."

We never mention my ex by name anymore; it's a bad omen after what she did to Sophie.

"Good morning daddy, Alice, did you sleep well last night," Sophie says as she makes her way into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"I did, thanks baby, how did you sleep," I say knowing she was safe and sound alone in her bedroom.

"Good, I'm ready to get home though."

Teddy arrives a short time later and it's a little comfortable when he walks over to Sophie and kisses her. I know that I have to let it go.

"Good morning Sophie, how did you sleep," he says to her smiling. Knowing Teddy his whole life I know when he is hiding something.

"Fine and you," she responds.

Yes, something definitely happened last night. If I were smart, I will just let it go.

**_Teddy POV_**

We manage to fly out this morning despite of the storms, we just take a detour to avoid them, thus extending our flight by nearly an hour.

Sophie is catching up on some work. My dad has given me Friday off, but Sophie has to go into the office to catch up on work that has been building up while she was in New York.

Taylor is keeping himself busy doing some paperwork and I am just sitting in my seat bored. All I can think about is our upcoming relationship conversation. Part of me is dreading it. I don't want to break up but I need to know what she wants from me.

"Teddy are you ok," Sophie asks coming over to sit by me.

"I miss you, can you take a break, I thought we could have our talk now."

Sophie walks over to her father and says something to him, but I can't hear what she says.

She makes her way back over to me and grabs my arm and pulls me back into the master suite.

"I just wanted to tell my dad that we were going to have a private conversation with you and he told me to bring you back here."

Why does that sound bad?

"First I want to say the past week has been amazing and I owe you my life and the best part I have fallen in love with you," she says holding my hand.

"Why does this sound like you are breaking up with me?"

"I thought you were going to break up with me," she says and we both look at each other and laugh.

"Why the hell would I ever break up with you," I tell her holding her face in both of my hands. "I love you Sophie Taylor, there is and never will be anyone else."

"What are we going to do when you start school in the fall?"

"Just continue what we are doing, I know its going to be tough, but you make me want to be a better man and I need you by my side," I say kissing her lips. "I need to know if you are ready to make this commitment with me and that you will never stay with him merely for obligation."

"Teddy, I would do anything for you, I hope that you know that. What I want is going to sound a little crazy but I have given it a lot of thought this morning and I want you to move in with me."

I am taken back by her proposition.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure, Teddy Grey, you know me better than that."

"What about your dad? My dad?"

"They will just have to learn to accept it, or they won't be welcome to our home."

"Sophie Taylor, I would love to move in with you," I say kissing her with a passion that would set this plane ablaze.

"When do you think we should tell my dad," she says breaking off the kiss and walks toward the door.

"After we land, at least I will have a chance to run away when you dad comes after me."

**_Phoebe POV_**

After our intense conversation, Teddy and I go back and act like nothing has happened. For the next three hours, he and my dad talk about replacement options for Wallace.

With Teddy moving in, I don't know how the security will work. My apartment only has one bedroom.

Teddy and I decided that we are going to tell our parents together after the Grey's return from Europe.

I have a hard time getting back to my work as all I can think about is the big step Teddy and I are taking and I hope that it's the right one.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Teddy POV_**

It has been a week since we returned to Seattle and life is back to normal at least until my parents arrive tonight. Sophie and I plan to have dinner with my parents, Gail and Taylor tomorrow night at what would be our apartment hopefully the next day.

Phoebe has been texting me constantly asking why she isn't included in our dinner party. To get her off my back, I tell her about moving in with Sophie and she is elated, but she is sworn to secretly. I know Sophie and she will take this to her grave before giving it up.

Michaels came from New York and has been serving as my interim bodyguard until a permanent replacement can be found. I have told both Taylor and my parents that I would prefer to have Michaels stay on. He knows me and I actually get along with me and I know he will never go after Sophie because he is gay. When I ask him if he would move to Seattle, he said in a heartbeat, he has just gotten out of a relationship and needs a change of scenery. It will just be a matter of time until I can convince them that Michaels is the best choice to keep me safe.

Besides Sophie, I talk to Michaels about my impending move and I joke that I may need him on duty at dinner if Taylor goes for his gun. We work on the specifics of me moving in with Sophie would mean for his job and where he would be located. I'm honest with him and tell him that I have no clue. I will leave that up to my father and Taylor to decide.

Sophie and I agree that it would be best for me to stay at my house tonight and it will be a big change. After Michaels arrives the day after us, Taylor and Gail returned to Europe. Since my house is empty, Sophie has spent the last five nights with me. It's been fun playing house.

Michaels has been great and is so good at watching from the outside, to be honest, besides work, that's the only time we are out of the house and for the rest of the time we are holed up in my room, coming out only to go down to the kitchen to make meals.

I can really get used to this. I just hope everyone else is in favor of our living arrangement.

My parents arrive late tonight so when they arrive I help bring in their entire luggage and help them get settled.

"Teddy, I missed you so much," my mom says as I pour her a glass of wine. "I want to hear about what you have been up to since you left."

"Just working and going out with Sophie, nothing too terribly interesting," I know that she knows that I'm not telling her the full story.

"I'm looking forward to dinner tomorrow night, especially since you and Sophie will be the ones doing the cooking, should your father and I eat before we come over," she says giggling.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence in me mom, maybe I will uninvited you," I laughing pulling her into a hug.

"Just make sure that there is a lot of wine on hand for your father and Taylor if you and Sophie plan on making a major announcement," she says.

Where is my mom going with this?

"Why do you think we are hosting dinner tomorrow?"

"Oh I don't know, but I was just saying in generalities. Are you announcing something tomorrow? You know you can talk to me, right?"

"If I tell you, will you not say anything to anyone especially dad," I ask.

"Theodore, of course."

"We are going to announce that we are going to move in together. What do you think?"

"That's a big move sweetie; do you think you are ready for this big commitment?"

"Sophie and I have talked about it and think it's the next logical step in our relationship."

"Then I'm happy for you. All your father and I have ever wanted for you and your sister is to be happy and we will be there to support you."

"How do you think dad will react?"

"I'm not worried about your father; I think you should be more concerned with Taylor."

**_Ana POV_**

I'm more than a little shocked that my baby is moving in with a woman and Sophie Taylor no less. I am so relieved; I thought they were going to announce they were pregnant or getting married.

On the long flight home, Christian and I had a conversation about Teddy and of course Sophie came up. We are both in agreement that they are adults and can make their own decisions. To be honest, I have never seen Teddy this involved with a girl before. It's actually quite refreshing. Christian is under the impression that Teddy needs to be focus on medical school and maybe having such a serious girlfriend at this point in his life is not a good idea. However, even he can't deny the strong bond that the two of them share.

Their relationship reminds me a lot of how Christian and I started. We were and still are head over heels in love with each other and we have seen through so many obstacles and here we are nearly 23 years later. Who would of thought that I little girl from Montesano would end up marrying one of the world's richest men?

I only pray Taylor can accept this announcement and doesn't kill Teddy.

"Ana, baby what's wrong," Christian says coming into our bedroom with my last piece of luggage.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about what Teddy and I were talking about. Do you know just how proud I am of our son? I mean graduating near the top of his class at Harvard and now about to start medical school? It's amazing, and I am in awe of him and all of his life choices."

"Ana, where is this coming from?"

"I am just going to miss him, that's all, when school starts we will never see him again, I wish we could go back to the days when the kids were little and never have to grow up."

"That's what kids tend to do, you're not thinking about having another baby are you," he says with panicked look on his face.

"Bite your tongue, I finally have you all to myself, the last thing I want to do is change more diapers unless it's our grandchildren."

"Please tell me that Sophie's not pregnant?"

"No, I mean I don't think so, I would hope if that was the case, Teddy could come to me."

"Well, I sure the hell hope not."

**_Sophie POV_**

I've spent the whole day finally unpacking my apartment making it just perfect for tonight. Now, Teddy is in the kitchen finishing up dinner while I set the table and get ready.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing," I say sitting on the counter. I could spend all day watching Teddy cooking. He looks so hot right now.

"You're not having second thoughts about me moving in are you," he says turning around.

"No, just about telling our parents, that's all."

"Good because all of my things are packed and ready to come over tomorrow."

I peek in the oven to check on my pies. Even though I can't cook, I lived in New York for five years, I know how to order in like an expert, but I can bake with the best of them. Again, courtesy of Gail.

"Babe that smells so good."

"You know I made my own whipped cream and it's in the fridge, if everything goes the way I'm hoping, we can celebrate after everyone leaves."

"How about we celebrate a little early," Teddy says walking over to me and I wrap my legs around his waist and kisses me.

Just then there is a knock on the door.

"Shit, their early," Teddy says adjusting himself and I hop off the counter and make my way over to the door.

I'm surprised to find both sets of parents smiling or at least three of them smiling at the door.

"Welcome, Teddy and I are so happy we could all get together," I say. Christian presents with me a bottle of Bollinger, my favorite and a bouquet of intoxicating wild flowers.

I welcome everyone in and start by having Teddy pour everyone a glass or in case of my dad, a beer, his drink of choice.

Teddy is just putting the final touches on his chicken Marsala while I take the hot pies out of the oven to cool.

"That's smell amazing," Gail says.

"It should Gail, it's your recipe," Teddy says smiling back to Gail.

A few minutes later, Teddy announces that dinner is ready.

Teddy and I both agree that waiting until after dinner and several adult beverages to make our announcement.

All throughout dinner, Ana keeps looking in my direction and smiles. I am still a little mad that Teddy told her about us moving in, but I know how close he and his mom so I can't stay mad at him forever.

I smile back; it does feel reassuring that what we are doing is right.

After an amazing meal and several glasses of champagne and wine, Teddy and I return to the kitchen and grab the pies and I reach for the bowl of whipped cream.

Secretly I get Teddy's attention and put my finger into the bowl and put it in his mouth.

"Fuck I want you now," he whispers in my ear. "I know exactly what I want to put this later, I hope you're ready."

"Then I'm glad that I have a second bowl waiting for us in the fridge."

The rest of the table is chatting, but Teddy and I have been silent waiting for the right time.

Finally, I nudge him under the table.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight," Teddy says clearing his throat. "There was a reason why we invited everyone over tonight and to celebrate as this is Sophie and I's first dinner party in our apartment together."

Wow, that was really smooth.

"Is that your subtle way of saying that you are moving in with Sophie, son," Christian states the obvious because I don't think my dad gets it.

"Yes, that's what we are saying," Teddy says looking right at my dad for his response.

"Well, where is Michaels going to be since there is only one bedroom," my dad says and I think my jaw along with everyone else's are on the floor.

"We haven't thought about that yet dad," I say still in shock.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Teddy POV_**

The last four weeks have been insane, after our little dinner party it was decided that if Sophie and I were going to live together we needed a bigger place to accommodate Michaels. So, mom and dad gave us Escala to move into. I was more than shocked that they did this, but there was no way I was going to turn this down. The best part is that Escala is all furnished and is closer to work and school.

Sophie was a little disappointed in moving, I don't she doesn't care about my family's money but deep down I think she is resentful of what my parents have done for us. She has even insisted on paying for rent, my father agreed on accepting the same amount that she was paying for her last apartment. What Sophie doesn't know is that my father has set-up an account just for her "rent payments."

Michaels has settled in and we are getting along quite nicely, which is a breath of fresh air.

I love living with Sophie and I think she is happy but for the last couple of days she has been acting weird. I don't know what it is and she just says that she's tired but something is going on. I just wish that she would open up to me.

Tonight Sophie has a late meeting and I'm just waiting around for her to get home. I had a few of my friends come over today to watch the Mariners game and now I'm just cleaning up.

Finally, around 10, Sophie comes in to our room, she looks exhausted.

"Babe, are you feeling ok," I ask as she sits on the end of her bed and kicks off her shoes.

"I'm just tired and I think I have the flu," she says.

"You need a break, you have worked late all this week, you need a break," I say rubbing her shoulders.

"Teddy, I can't just take a day off of work because I don't feel good."

"Calm down, I was trying to make a suggestion; I don't know what you need to yell at me."

"I'm sorry; all I want to do is go to bed."

That night I can't sleep, Sophie has never yelled at me before. There is something she is keeping from me. I wonder if she thinks moving in was a mistake.

**_Sophie POV_**

This can't be possible, no way. I can't be pregnant.

For the past five minutes I have been staring at the two pink lines on my third pregnancy test of the morning. I had a feeling that I might be after my period was late, but even on birth control my cycle has never been regular and my current work schedule has really thrown me off.

How in the hell am I going to tell Teddy? I know that he's not ready to be a father and I know that for sure I'm not ready to be anyone's mother. After what I experienced when I was little with my own biological mother, I never thought I wanted to have kids or at least not until I was older. I know that I'm 30, but I feel that I finally came into my own and a baby just complicates this.

There is a knock on the door.

"Sophie, are you ok, you have been in there for awhile," Teddy asks. "Why is the door locked?"

"I just need a few more minutes."

I have to tell him.

Finally, I open the door and find Teddy waiting for me.

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out.

"What? How can you be pregnant? I thought you are on birth control."

"You know it's not 100% effective."

"Wait, how do you know you're pregnant, I thought you said you had the flu," he says looking scared out of his mind.

"Well, I'm late and these three tests all say I'm pregnant. How do you feel?"

"I don't know how I feel, I am in shock. How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure yet."

We both decide that we just need to confirm this with a doctor so I schedule an appointment for later today. I'm surprised that we got in right away.

Teddy asks if he could come with me and I agree.

All morning at work, I can't stop thinking about this little creature growing inside of me.

Teddy meets me at 11 so we make our way to the doctor's appointment.

We sit in the back seat at Michaels drives us in silence.

We are called in and I'm instructed to pee in a cup. I drop it off with the nurse and come back and put on the glamorous paper gown.

Teddy still hasn't said anything to me. He looks as white as a ghost.

"Sophie?" The doctor says when she comes in. I'm surprised by how young she is.

"I'm Dr. Rice, now I know from the nurse that you took a pregnancy test and it said it was positive."

"Well, three tests actually."

She looks through my chart and then looks at me.

"Well, you are indeed pregnant."

Hearing it from the doctor makes it more real.

"Now, let's see just how far along you are," she says moving the ultrasound machine to my side.

"Teddy, I want you to stay with me," I say and he grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"I'm never going to leave your side."

Finally he says something.

"Now, this is going to be a little uncomfortable so just relax."

She inserts the probe inside me and instantly I clench, it is not painful but definitely doesn't feel good.

"There," she points to a little blob on the screen. "That's your baby."

I can't tell what it is, she's the expert.

"By the look of the fetus is looks like you are about six weeks along. Everything looks good. Now, I will am going to send you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and I will see you in four weeks."

Dr. Rice hands Teddy the ultrasound photos and leaves the room.

"I can't believe that this is our baby," he said.

"Teddy, I'm so scared," I finally say it out loud.

"I'm here for you, I love you so much. Look what we created."

I can't believe what Teddy has just said.

"Do you want to keep this baby?"

"Was that ever an option?"

"Teddy, I don't know, I'm still trying to process all of this."

Teddy suggests that we out after work to celebrate, but I don't know if celebrate is the word I would use.

Michaels drives us back to work after picking up my prescription.

"I will see you later; I love you, Sophie so much. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I'm glad that you are so optimistic," I say as I get off the elevator and head back into my office.

All afternoon Teddy has been calling my office, but I have told Miranda that I don't want to be disturbed. I check my phone, I have 10 missed calls from Teddy and I have a few texts from him. I know that I can't ignore him forever.

**Teddy:** Please answer me!

**Sophie:** What do you want me to say? I'm pregnant!

**Teddy**: No we're pregnant!

**Sophie:** Don't be cute; you won't be the one getting fat.

**Teddy:** Don't say that, you are going to be gorgeous.

**Sophie:** Flattery won't get you anywhere Mr. Grey.

**Teddy:** Please can we talk about this?

**Sophie:** Now is not a good time.

**Teddy:** After work then?

**Sophie:** I don't feel like going out, can we just stay home?

**Teddy:** Whatever you want.

I decide not to reply and try to get back to work, but it's a wasted effort. I pull the ultrasound photo out of my purse and just stare at it.

**_Teddy POV_**

I have a hard time trying to get Sophie to talk to me. She's quiet all through dinner and I the one doing all the talking.

Sure, I not thrilled about the timing, but I love Sophie and I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman.

"You're killing me Sophie, please say something," I beg her.

"What do you want me to say, I'm knocked up!"

She walks out and goes into our room and slams the door.

She can't just ignore the problem and hope that this will just go away.

"Sophie, don't walk away from me," I yell down the hall.

I try to go into our room to find our door locked.

"Baby, please don't lock me out, we need to talk about this."

I'm not giving up. We will talk this out tonight and I will stay outside this door until she lets me in.

It's been an hour and she still hasn't let me in. Finally, I hear the dock unlock and she opens the door. I quickly stand up and see her. She's crying.

"I don't know what to say," she says. I know her better than to ask her to tell me her feelings. She is Taylor's daughter after all.

"I just want to make sure that you are ok."

"I'm not okay, I never thought that this could happen," she says touching her stomach.

"All I need for you is to talk to me; we will figure this out together, if you just let me in."

She throws her arms around my neck and starts to really cry now. I just hold her, that's the only thing I can do for her right now.

We stand there not saying anything for little bit before she pulls back and looks right at me.

"You're happy about the baby aren't you?"

"Yes, I mean this isn't the ideal time, but I want family with you Sophie, we are just starting a little out of order. When I saw the baby on the screen it all made sense and it feels right."

"What about school?"

"I will make it work, don't worry about me. I just need you to be okay with this."

"Just give me time."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Sophie POV_**

It's been three weeks since I officially found that I was going to be a mommy and I've slowly come around the idea.

Teddy has been amazing, anything I need he does it for me. I know that he is so excited about the baby and even bought a book on how to be a good dad, it's actually quite cute. I know that he is going to be an amazing father, it's just me that I worry about and how I can be a good mother when I feel like my own mom was not a role model on what it means to be a real mother.

At Teddy's urging, I have started to see a therapist twice a week to discuss my feelings toward my mother and my pregnancy. It has really worked and now I am able to talk about how I'm feeling with impending motherhood.

Surprising even myself, I am starting to get excited about the baby, which is a huge relief to Teddy.

We haven't decided when it will be the best time to announce this to our parents. I think we are going to make till I'm in my second trimester so we have another month to go. Thank goodness, I haven't started to show, but I feel like my body is changing already and Teddy is enjoying the fruits of that. My breasts have gone up a cup size and so sensitive right now. He has even made me come by just touching them.

I'm excited because Teddy is out for the night at a Mariners game and Phoebe is coming over for a girl's night. Since we moved into Escala, I feel like I never see Phoebe and she leaves to go back to Harvard next month. She has to go back early for her job as an orientation counselor.

"It's been too long since we have done this," Phoebe says while she grabs the popcorn and heads into the TV room.

"It's my fault, I have been so busy for work, Teddy says even he feels neglected," I say popping in the movie to the Blu-Ray player."

"Oh my god, what is this," she squeals as I turn around and she is holding up Teddy's parenting book.

"Well, we weren't planning on telling people for another few weeks, but now the baby is out of the bag. You're going to be an auntie."

"Are you serious? That's the best news ever. I am so excited."

"Teddy and I are happy," I say and that's the truth and least today it is.

Phoebe finds it hilarious that I'm due on Valentine's Day.

"Wait, so your dad doesn't know yet," she asks coming back to reality.

"No, and please don't tell anyone including your mom, we are still trying to figure out where to hide Teddy when my dad finds out."

"Mexico."

I laugh, it feels so good to laugh, and it's been too long.

"I don't think that far enough, you know my dad he would still find him."

"So are you and Teddy going to get married," Phoebe asks and I'm thrown for a loop.

"Honestly, we haven't talked about getting married; Teddy hasn't even brought it up."

Does Teddy want to marry me? I wonder why he hasn't brought it up.

Phoebe drops the subject and we watch the movie, but now she has put the seed of doubt in my mind and I spend the remainder of the movie contemplating that very question.

"Remember we are going shopping tomorrow night for gowns for the Coping Together Gala," Phoebe says.

Shit I totally forgot about the annual ball.

Out of all the Grey family events that I have gone too, this Gala is by far my favorite.

"I didn't forget how about you come down to my office at 6 and then we can go out to eat after we shop?"

I start to walk Phoebe out just as Teddy walks in the door with Michaels trailing behind. It's obvious that he's drunk as he stumbles into the hallway.

"Have a good time?" I say as he kisses me.

"We won, so yes we had a good time," he says plopping down in a stool in the kitchen. I see Michaels roll his eyes and then walk down to his room.

"Well, that's my cue to take off Goodnight daddy."

"Phoebe," I scold.

"Fuck Sophie, why did you tell my sister," he says.

"I didn't tell her, you forgot to put your daddy book, so you were the one who told her."

"So, little sis, what do you think?"

"I'm excited; I can't wait to spoil my niece or nephew. Now, I am going to leave you love birds alone. Love you both."

I walk over to the couch and sit down next to Teddy. Obviously he's a little mad, but I didn't do anything wrong.

"Don't worry, I told her not to say anything to your parents about the baby," I say pulling his attention back to me.

"It's not that, but I wish we could have done it together."

"That's why you're pouting, you're not mad at me then."

"Sophie, I could never be mad at you, you are the mother of my child, and I love you more and more every day. Come, I want to show you just how much I love you," he says pulling me toward our room.

**_Teddy POV_**

Tonight's a big night for my family as we celebrate another Coping Together Gala together. My role at the event this year has increased as my grandmother has put me in charge of introducing the guest speaker tonight, Maxwell Rogers, who runs Doctors Without Borders. This is an organization that I have wanting to be a part of every since I met Dr. Rogers a few years ago. We still keep in touch especially after I made the decision to go into medicine. Dr. Rogers is a close friend of my grandmother's and serves on the Coping Together Board of Directors along with my father.

"Sophie we are going to be late, are you almost ready," I say adjusting my tie and grabbing my mask for the evening.

Michaels is downstairs waiting for us and is actually looking forward to the event, which is a first for any of my security officers.

Tonight is a big night and I can't be late. That's when I see her. Dressed in a skin tight crimson dress, her hair falls down her shoulders in loose curls. I have never seen her look more exquisite especially knowing that she is carrying our child.

"Miss Taylor, you look unbelievable, but I have to say something is off," I smirk. I take out a small box containing a pair of diamond drop earrings.

"Teddy, these are beautiful, but way too much," she says ogling the jewelry.

"Not too much for the mother of my child."

I hand her over her matching mask and we head down the elevator.

I can't get over how beautiful she is tonight.

"You can't tell I'm pregnant can you," she says looking herself over in the elevator mirror.

"Not at all, I must say your breasts look like they are going to spill out, though. I don't want any other men looking at you the same way I am tonight, so I think it would be best for you to stick to me tonight."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem Mr. Grey," she says as we are greeted by Michaels.

Sophie and I made a plan for tonight as she isn't drinking, she can't be seen with a glass in her hand, and Michaels is going to help us. Of course, we told Michaels, taking care of Sophie and my child are his most important clients now. When we arrive he is going to bring Sophie as glass of sparkling cider as to not tip off anyone.

We arrive to the flash bulbs of the media and paparazzi.

We make out way inside and my grandmother has outdone herself yet again.

Greeted by the entire Grey family, suddenly I know that Sophie is overwhelmed.

Michaels walks over and brings us both drinks. No one is suspicious, thank god.

After making the rounds, we make our way over to our table. It's not long until we are greeted with our meal then I know it's my turn to take the mic.

I wasn't nervous when I introduced Dr. Rogers, it was quite an honor and there was no way I would going to mess it up.

Making my way back to our table, I am blown away by Sophie and just drink her in.

"You did a great job," she whispers in my ear after I sit down.

"Sophie, I bet Teddy forgot to tell you that you are part of the first dance auction, we need to go get ready," Phoebe says.

"No, I didn't forget, I didn't tell her because she isn't doing it," I say.

"Come on Teddy, you know you are going to win."

I give up, because Phoebe is right.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want."

"I want to see just how much I'm worth to you." And with that she is disappears in the crowd. I motion over to Michaels to keep an eye on her.

Sophie is the second to last auction item. I make my way close to the stage and expect to see a nervous Sophie, but instead I'm blown away by the confident glowing woman in front of me.

"Gentlemen, I have the pleasure to introduce, Miss Sophie. She is an Olympic level gymnast who speaks four languages and plays the flute. She loves long walks on the beach and can be yours for one dance with the highest bid of the night. Let's start the bidding at $10,000.

"S10,000," I say jumping the gun.

"$25,000," another voice says that is all too familiar and look over and see that it's my father. He is really going to make me work for this first dance with Sophie.

$40,000," I say looking directly at my father who is now laughing.

"$75,000."

"$100,000," comes from a new bidder in the back of the room and I can't see whom the voice belongs too. Instantly, my father looks behind him.

"150,000." There is no way I am going to lose.

Sold, to Mr. Theodore Grey.

As I take the stage I see Sophie's face and look where she is focused on and see Sawyer and Michaels struggling with someone in the back of the room. With the spotlight on us, I can't see who it is, but I think I have a feeling. I escort Sophie off the stage and back to our table and quickly along with my father go outside.

"You son of a bitch," I say as see Wallace being pushed to the back of the tent and out of the way of any cameras.

"Teddy, let Sawyer and Michaels handle it," my father barks at me.

"No I am going to end this right now," I say getting right into Wallace's face.

"Theodore, stop he's not worth it," my dad says as Taylor is there to pull me back.

The next thing I know the police pull up and Wallace is arrested for trespassing and put in the back of the car.

"Go back and make sure my daughter is okay," Taylor said.

I can't believe how calm he is, I'm fuming and he should be. How dare he come here?

It takes me about an hour to calm down. Sophie is the only thing that makes me feel better.

After our first dance and the fireworks, I have one more surprise for Sophie.

"Why are we here," Sophie says as we pull up to The Fairmont Hotel.

"I thought it would be nice to stay here tonight, tomorrow I have a whole spa day with Phoebe, and you deserve to be pampered."

"Teddy, you are amazing."

We check into the hotel and I tell Sophie to head up with Michaels while I finalize their appointments.

Quickly, I am ushered up the staff elevator and make it to our penthouse suite before she arrives.

I take a deep breath as I hear the door open.

It doesn't take long for Sophie to find me on one knew holding up a ring.

**_Sophie POV_**

I can't believe this is happening. As soon as I opened the door, I knew what was happening. The room is only lit by candlelight and there is a blanket of rose petals. I start to breathe heavy knowing what is about to happen. I follow the trail until I find him on bended knee holding up a gigantic diamond ring.

I stop right in my tracks.

Teddy motions me to come farther.

"Sophie Taylor, I love you more than life itself and I would be honored if you would become my wife. Will you marry me?"

Are you sure? Is my first answer only I don't say that out loud. I don't know how to answer. I feel like time has stopped.

Tears start to fall before I can answer him. I have to catch my breath, I need to answer him.

"Yes," I whisper.

"You will?"

"I would be honored Theodore Grey," I say as he slips the ring on my finger.

"Do you have any idea how happy you have made me?"

"I bet you can show me?"

That's enough of a hint for Teddy to sweep me up and take me into the bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Be prepared this was a tough chapter for me to write! I do post a warning for some graphic scenes._**

**_Teddy POV_**

After several hours making love, Sophie is asleep facing me. I can't believe she has agreed to marry me. It's funny, because I know that she didn't see it coming. Even Phoebe scolded me after that night she found out about the baby why we haven't discussed marriage.

"Are you going to marry her," Phoebe asks the next day at work. We were in my dad's office while dad was away for a meeting.

"Of course, but I have to ask her first, but I have to get Taylor's blessing first," I say cringing at that thought.

"Can I give your eulogy at your funeral," she jokes.

"Very funny, but I do need your help picking out Sophie's engagement ring."

"I love you Teddy Grey."

After telling my parents, my dad helps Sophie and I create a one of a kind platinum band with a 4-carat perfect diamond courtesy of the family jeweler.

My parents were over the moon when I told them. My mom started crying and my dad was supportive. I still haven't told them about the baby. I don't know what Sophie's plans are, but I would like to be married before the baby comes and preferably before she starts to show, but I will leave the date up to Sophie.

The last obstacle before I could ask Sophie was to speak to Taylor.

I found him in my father's study and asked if I could speak to him.

"Taylor, you know how much I love your daughter and I would do anything to keep her safe and I know you have been supportive of our relationship so I wanted to come to you and ask for your blessing to ask Sophie to marry me," I say and close my eyes and wait for the blow.

Nothing happens and I open my eyes to find him wiping his eyes.

"Now, Theodore, you know at first I wasn't too happy that you wanted to date my daughter and I think that this is a little quick, but I see how you love my daughter and have taken care of her and I would honored to give you my blessing," he says walking over to me and gives me a hug.

That was something I didn't expect.

"Well, do you have a ring, if so I would like to see it?"

I pull the box out and show it to him.

"Nicely done. Now when do you plan on proposing?"

I tell him my plan and we walk out to go tell Gail.

After letting her in on the secret my mom and Gail embrace. They are so excited and can't wait to start planning the wedding of the century.

**_WARNING: This is a graphic part. Just be prepared._**

**_Sophie POV_**

I don't think I could be any happier at this moment. I am engaged. Who would have thought when I came home two months ago, that I would be pregnant and engaged to Theodore Grey?

I am awoken by a sharp pain and I clutch my stomach. Something's not right. I remember the doctor said the cramping is normal during the first trimester, but it's something more than that. I take a deep breath and just try to relax. Teddy is asleep next to me. I don't know if I should wake him up. Then it happens again. I feel the need to go to the bathroom so I get up and then I start to panic. There is a lot of blood on the sheets and my thighs.

Oh no.

"Teddy, wake up!" I scream.

His eyes fly open and he looks down.

"Teddy, I think I'm losing the baby, what do I do."

"It's ok, you and the baby are ok, let's get you in the shower to rinse off and I will call the doctor."

Teddy carries me to the shower and the pain starts to intensify and I am so scared.

Teddy runs back into the bathroom and calls Dr. Rice.

"There is a lot of blood, what do we need to do?" Teddy has remained cool, calm and collected while slowly I am starting to lose it.

The warm water helps with the pain, but then I look down and there is more blood flowing down my legs.

I start to feel a little light headed and feel like I'm going to pass out.

"Teddy!" That's the last thing I say before the darkness hits me.

**_Teddy POV_**

I catch Sophie just in time before he falls onto the bathroom floor. Dr. Rice says that I need to get her to the hospital; I don't know whether to call an ambulance or drive her myself. I scream for Michaels and he rushes into the bathroom.

Michaels calls 911 as I'm trying to get Sophie to wake up.

I know even without going to medical school that she has lost too much blood and is hemorrhaging and that we lost the baby.

I don't have any time to think about how or why this is happening to us. All, I need is for Sophie to wake up.

It takes less than 10 minutes for the paramedics to arrive. They say that I made the right decision.

Thank god, the bleeding has stopped and they load Sophie onto a gurney and transport her to the hospital. Michaels and I follow behind the ambulance.

On the way, I know that I have to call Taylor and let him know what has happened.

"Teddy, what's wrong is everything ok," he says. It's nearly four in the morning.

"Sophie is in an ambulance and we are headed to Northwest Hospital."

"What happened?"

"She began hemorrhaging and then she fainted."

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"Taylor, we are not quite sure, but we think she is having a miscarriage."

The phone goes dead.

"Taylor?"

"I'm here, is that why you proposed?"

I knew that was coming.

"It just sped up my proposal; the baby was just a bonus."

"I will see you at the hospital."

The next call I make is to my dad and tell him, I don't tell him about the baby, I just say that Sophie is going to the hospital and to make sure that Taylor arrives safe.

We reach the hospital and find that my father has called ahead and Sophie is in a private room in the emergency room.

No one is allowed back.

A few minutes after we arrive Taylor busts through the doors with my dad and mom closely behind.

Once I see my mom, I break down and I run up to her.

"Mom, all I want is for Sophie to be ok, there was so much blood," I say crying on her shoulder.

"Shh baby she is going to be fine. Taylor told us what happened."

"I can't lose her mom, she is my everything and I think the baby is gone."

My mom knows best and doesn't press the baby statement.

Taylor is a mess and not even Gail can comfort him.

Finally, Dr. Rice comes to the waiting room.

"Teddy, may I have a word with you?"

"Wait a god damn moment, I'm her father, and I want to know what's going on with my daughter."

"Dr. Rice, please how is Sophie?"

"She is awake, still a little groggy, but we were able to stop the bleeding and she will make a full recovery."

"And the baby?"

"Teddy, I'm sorry, but the baby is gone."

"Does Sophie know?"

"We've tried to tell her, but she is in so much shock right now she doesn't believe me. She has been asking for you, I want to take you back and speak to her."

Dr. Rice takes me back and I see Sophie lying on the bed. She has an IV and when she sees me she starts to cry.

"Teddy, the baby, tell me the baby is ok?" I want desperately to tell her that the baby is fine, but I can't.

Dr. Rice says the only way we can convince her that the baby is gone, by doing an ultrasound.

I don't know if I'm strong enough for this, but I have to be for Sophie.

"Sophie, I'm so sorry, but the baby is gone."

It still hasn't registered.

The ultrasound is set-up and we look over at the screen. Dr. Rice points to the empty uterus.

It's as if the baby never existed.

I can't stop the flow of tears, I'm devastated. I can only imagine what Sophie is feeling right now.

"Sophie, please say something," I say holding onto her hand.

"Please just leave me alone, I need some time to process all of this."

I can't believe she wants me to leave.

Dr. Rice escorts me out of the room.

"How is Sophie, medically speaking?"

"Medically, she had a complete miscarriage so she won't require any surgery. We will be able to release her in a few hours."

At least that's some good news.

I walk back into the waiting room and Taylor stands up.

"She is going to be okay, medically?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"She won't believe me or the doctor that the baby is gone. She told me to leave."

I sit down next to my mom and put my head into my hands. My mom just holds me as I cry.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Sophie POV_**

It doesn't make sense, I was doing everything right, and I shouldn't have lost the baby. I couldn't take Teddy being in the room with me. I can't handle him crying, it makes it real. Last night was amazing and to wake up to this it's a nightmare.

The nurse comes back in to check on me and asks if my father can come in. My dad is the last person I want to see right now. He is probably pissed that I'm or was pregnant and that I'm engaged.

I nod to the nurse and I see my dad walk in. Obviously he's upset and trying to hide it, I don't know I can take anymore tears right now. I'm not sad, I'm angry, why did this have to happen?

"Baby it's so good to see you; I got here right after they brought you in. How are you feeling?" He says kissing my forehead.

"I just had a miscarriage dad, how do you think I'm feeling?"

I know that is asking because he cares about me, but I don't want to hear it.

"I'm so sorry Sophie. Do you want me to leave?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to be alone."

By mid-afternoon, I am discharged from the hospital with strict instructions to be on bed rest for another day or two because there might still be residual bleeding and cramping but I can go back to work after that.

I just want to go home and forget this ever happened.

I'm wheeled out of my room and see my father and Teddy waiting for me.

"You ready to go home?"

I say nothing.

Once we reach Escala, I need to get up and stretch my legs. Teddy reaches out for my hand and I yank it away.

"I can walk by myself." I shouldn't be punishing him. There is no one to be mad at, but I don't know how else to behave.

Teddy has learned not to say anything and just be there for me regardless of how I treat him. He knows that I'm hurting and this is my way of dealing with it.

I continue to ignore my father and Teddy and walk into my bedroom and lock the door behind me.

"I'll call you later Sophie, I love you," my dad says.

I hear the two of them talking down the hall, but I can't make out the words.

I get into bed with the heating pad and try to fall asleep.

**_Teddy POV_**

She has done it again. It's like when she found out that she was pregnant. She just shut me out. I don't know how she is going to recover from something like this. Shit, just was just starting to get excited about the baby and for this to happen.

I'm heartbroken.

I check on her a few times, but I get no answer.

She has been asleep since we got home and now its pitch black.

My mom and dad stop by to check on us and to bring dinner, but I have no appetite and Sophie still hasn't come out of her room.

My dad and I talked and he wants her to take as much time off as she needs to recover and deal with the loss and he wants me to stay with her.

"I just want her to talk to me; this is not healthy, right? I'm a mess, I can just imagine what she is going through right now," I say. The only thing calming me is my mom stroking my hair. It always helped when I was little and still does now.

"You just have to give her time. You know Sophie and how she analyzes everything. When she is ready, she will let you in, I promise you."

I'm so exhausted I check on Sophie one last time, I'm hoping that she will let me in our room. I knock and there is still no answer. I need to make sure that she is ok.

"Sophie, I need to know that you are ok in there, answer me or I will break down this door," I yell.

My phone instantly buzzes and Sophie has sent me a text.

**Sophie**: I'm fine.

**Teddy:** Can I come in?

**Sophie:** I would like to be alone tonight.

**Teddy:** I'm worried about you, please talk to me.

**Sophie:** I'm not ready to talk yet.

**Teddy:** I love you!

There is no response.

I grab a pillow and comforter from the guest room and set-up camp right outside her room. Just in case she needs me I want to be right here.

I don't really sleep. I hear Sophie going in and out of the bathroom during the night and early morning, but I don't hear anything else.

**_Sophie POV_**

I know that Teddy is sleeping outside my door. He finally fell asleep and I can hear him snoring.

The sun is just starting to make its appearance when I notice something that I didn't see when I came home yesterday. In a little frame on my vanity is our first and only ultrasound photo. The frame says "Mommy's little angel." That's it. I can't take it anymore and I throw the frame at my mirror shattering it to pieces.

"Sophie, please talk to me."

I say nothing.

"Open the door Sophie?"

I stay silent.

Next thing Teddy kicks the door in and rushes over to me seeing the broken mirror and glass everywhere.

"What happened? Are you okay?

"Stop!" I scream. "I'm not okay I want everyone to stop asking me that. My baby is dead."

"I know we lost our baby," I say pulling her on the bed and away from the glass.

"You didn't lose our baby, I did. Do you have any idea what it felt like to have your body reject your beautiful baby that did nothing wrong? No, you don't. I'm in so much pain and it's a constant reminder that my baby is dead."

Teddy tries to hold me, but I push him away, I can't bear for him to touch me.

"What can I do help you through this?"

"I need to deal with this on my own and then I can talk with you."

"Do you want me to leave the apartment, will that help you?"

"Yes."

**_Teddy POV_**

I clean up all the glass and pack a bag I put a few days worth of clothes not knowing when Sophie will want me back home. As I get ready to leave, I know better than to try to kiss let alone hug her.

"Call me when you're ready?"

"Thank you."

"I love you Sophie."

"I know."

Again she doesn't say it back to me. Now, I am really worried.

I ask Michaels to stay behind and keep an eye on her and I drive to my parents' house.

I call my mom and she hasn't left for work yet and says she will stay home with me until Sophie calls.

I don't know if leaving Sophie was the right decision, but I knew I had to we were going to make some headway.

I've always grown up to talk about my feelings, it's a Grey thing, but it has always worked. But that's not how Sophie operates.

My dad and Taylor are just getting into the car when they see me drive up.

"Teddy, what are you doing here, is Sophie ok?

Taylor looks concerned.

"She is as can be expected, she won't talk to me and she thought it best if I come home. I asked Michaels to stay at Escala and get an eye on her."

"Should I check on her?" Taylor asks.

"Honestly, she won't answer the door; I think we just have to wait this out as much as it kills me to say that."

For rest of that day and night, I wait for my phone to ring.


	25. Chapter 25

**_I apologize for this short chapter, it is merely a transition to the next chapter._**

**_Sophie POV_**

I come to the realization that I will never get over losing the baby, but I know there is only one way I can deal with this.

I manage the courage to call Teddy. I don't care if its two in the morning, there is no better time than the present.

"Sophie, I am so glad that you called, I've missed you so much."

"Can you come home, I'm ready to talk."

"I will be there in 30 minutes."

That gives me enough time to do what I need to do and change my clothes.

I hear the front door open and grab my phone out of my room and go and find Teddy.

"What the hell is this?" He says looking at the packing boxes. "Sophie you are scaring the hell out of me, what's going on?"

"I'm leaving?"

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I realized that the only reason you proposed is because of the baby and now that the baby is gone there is no reason for us to be together."

"I proposed because I love you, that's why. Do you know that even if there was no baby I was still planning on proposing?"

"Teddy, please don't make this any hard than it has to be."

I grab my purse and text Michaels to come load up my things.

"You are upset and grieving; you don't know what you're saying."

"Teddy, stop, you are trying to live your childhood fantasy that someday we would be together in the end and it worked for a little while, but I know that I can't be with you now or ever and once you accept that you can move on."

I head to the elevator but Teddy jumps in front of me.

"That's it, you are just going to leave me with that bullshit excuse, and you know you don't feel that way. You are hurting and not dealing with this the right way."

"Stop telling me how to feel, now get out of my way."

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"I will always love you, but no, I'm not in love with you anymore."

"I don't believe that, where are you going to go?"

"To New York, I still have my apartment there. Now, please move, my flight leaves in an hour."

"You're joking right; I'm not letting you go, not like this."

I step in the elevator and turn around to face Teddy.

"Teddy, you need to let me go, I don't love you anymore."

**_Teddy POV_**

This has to be a nightmare, please wake up.

I have to stop her from leaving. I know I can't wait for the elevator to come back up so I take the stairs down 30 floors. I fly down the stairs. I make my way down to the garage just as Michaels drives away.

She's gone, she's really gone.

I pull out my phone and call Sophie.

I can't believe that she's blocked my number.

I call Phoebe.

"She's gone," I cry into the phone.

"What do you mean?"

"She broke up with me and is on a flight back to New York."

"Tell me you're joking,"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Escala."

Phoebe says she is coming over. I tell her not to say anything to mom and dad. I don't want them knowing or Taylor for that matter.

I go back up to our apartment and look around. Every trace of her is gone. She has emptied all of her drawers, the closet.

I fall onto the bed; I can't believe that I might not ever see her again. I have lost so much in the last 48 hours. I don't know how I can live without her.

That's when I first notice it. Sophie's engagement ring on the bedside table.

Phoebe finds me on the floor of my room sitting against my bed holding up her ring.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry."

"I just don't understand."

"I called Sophie."

"What, did you talk to her?"

"Yes, she was just boarding the plane."

"Sophie, did she say anything?"

"She said she was sorry for hurting you and this is what's best for you."

Really, it's for the best?

"I'm so sorry Teddy, what can I do?"

"I need a drink," I say getting up and head to the kitchen. "Want to join me?"

I fix Phoebe and I each a whiskey sour. I think I've lost count after my third one and start to drink straight from the bottle. Phoebe fell asleep hours ago. I'm just sitting out on the balcony waiting for Sophie to change her mind and come back to me.

I don't even know how long I've out there when Phoebe comes out to check on me.

"Are you still drinking?"

"Nope." I say holding up the empty bottle.

"I called mom and dad to let them know you're okay. They already know. Gail told him.

"Phe, I don't know how I can live without her. She was my life."

"It will take some time, and we are all here for you."

"You are the best little sister anyone can have."


	26. Chapter 26

**_Teddy POV_**

Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about Sophie Taylor. It's been two years since she walked out on me and it was the last time I ever spoke to her.

I was never able to go and live at Escala, I tried for a few days, but I just couldn't do it. I moved back in with my parents. That apartment had too many memories. Before school started I purchased a great little house on the water close to campus.

It was a hard road, but I was able to move on, I haven't been able to date anyone but life has gone on. I just finished my second year of medical school and for the last month I have been volunteering with Doctors Without Borders in Uganda.

It has been the most amazing and rewarding experiences of my life. I was so surprised when my dad gave me his blessing to go. I really thought it was going to be a losing battle. After a long discussion with Dr. Rogers he thought this was a trip of a lifetime and knowing my dad, giving back means so much to him. I have a local security team with me to blend in better, but there hasn't been any reason for concern as we are on a humanitarian mission.

I keep in contact with my parents, but most of all with Phoebe. She has been my rock for the last two years. I'm excited that when I return in a month we are finally going to be in the same time zone. She just graduated from Harvard and officially on Grey Enterprises' payroll. My dad is finally starting to entertain the thoughts of semi-retirement. I give my mom a lot of credit, she has been working on this for awhile, but after my grandfather passing away last winter, she can't bear to lose my dad from working too hard.

After my shift at the refugee camp I am able to check my e-mail and I see that Phoebe has sent me a message.

From: Phoebe Grey

To: Theodore Grey

Sent: Sunday, July 14, 2036

Subject: Sophie

Teddy, I thought I could call you, but I can't reach you and you deserve more than just this e-mail, but I didn't want you find out another way.

Sophie asked me to be Maid of Honor and before I gave her an answer, I wanted to ask you if that is okay. I'm sorry that I have to tell you this over e-mail, but you needed to know.

I am sorry, Teddy.

If you don't want me to, just tell me. You are my brother after all and I love you. I can't wait to see you later next month.

Love your favorite sister,

Phe

What she's getting married? I always knew that she move on, but I didn't think this quickly. It was no secret that Sophie and my sister said in touch, they were best friends and I gave Phoebe my blessing with only rule. She couldn't talk to Sophie about me and I didn't want to know anything about Sophie. I needed to move on.

From: Theodore Grey

To: Phoebe Grey

Sent: Tuesday, July 16, 2036

Subject: Maid of Honor Duty

Phe,

I appreciate you so much asking me. You know that I can't say no to you. I am just shocked she is getting married. I guess I didn't know she was serious with anyone, but I guess that was my rule.

You go and be the best Maid of Honor you can be.

So when is the big day? I know I'm breaking my own rule.

Teddy

As soon I hit send, Phoebe sends me an instant message.

Phoebe: I can't believe we are online at the same time.

Teddy: How about that, how are you doing?

Phoebe: Hold on, just reading your e-mail.

Phoebe: August 24

Teddy: What?

Phoebe: The date of the wedding.

Teddy: And she's just asking you now?

Phoebe: Yeah, she just got engaged and she came home this weekend to introduce Preston to Taylor and Gail of course mom and dad. That's when she asked me.

Teddy: Why so sudden? I mean I don't care, but what's the rush?

Phoebe: Do you really want to know?

Teddy: Please tell me she's not pregnant!

Phoebe: Oh no!

Teddy: Then why?

Phoebe: Because they are getting married at the house and wanted to do it before you came from Africa.

Teddy: I see.

Phoebe: Teddy, please don't be mad.

Teddy: Look Phoebe, I have to go, I will try to call you later. Love you!

I think I'm going to be sick. I can't believe that she has the nerve to do that. And for my parents for allowing that. I wonder if anyone was going to tell me or I would just find out when I come home next month.

Of all things for her to put me through, she is driving the dagger further into my heart.

**_Phoebe POV_**

I feel horrible for telling Teddy, but there is no way that I could keep this from him, he was going to find out one way or another and I rather he hear it from me than anyone else.

I was quite surprised when Sophie called me six months ago saying that she found a man whom she loved and loves her back and that I needed to meet him. His name is Preston Alexander and is a New York-based architect. Sophie met him at some networking mixer last year and he has been pursuing her for nearly a year before finally agreeing to go out with him. I took the train up to New York and spent the weekend with Sophie and got to know Preston. I mean he is no Teddy Grey, but he seemed nice enough. Preston knew about Teddy so it was a little awkward at first but I can see how much he loves Sophie and that he makes her happy.

I just wish that Teddy could let Sophie go and move on. Ever since that day a little part of him died and he has never able to recover. I've even tried to set him up with a few of her girlfriends but he was polite and went out with them once and then found something wrong with each of them. None of them could live up to Sophie.

My mission once he gets back home is to find him the girl of his dreams. I just want to have my brother back.

**_Sophie POV_**

It was great to go home, it's been too long. Of course Gail and my dad have visited me a few times here in New York over the last two years, but going home felt great.

The biggest news besides announcing our engagement was hearing that my dad was finally going to retire at the end of the year. I knew that it wasn't his decision, but he is 62 and even though in amazing shape and health, Gail wants him to slow down. Their compromise would be that he would stay on as Head of Security, but he wouldn't be in the field anymore and that he would find and train his successor.

Preston made a great impression on everyone even though I was worried to introduce him to Ana and Christian. After our break-up, I was worried that I would never be welcomed back in their home but was pleasantly surprised to see that nothing has changed. A few times Ana and I met up in New York when she was on business and it was nice to just talk. She told me over and over that all she wanted was for me to be happy and that if it wasn't going to work for Teddy than I needed to move on. Deep down I knew that she was disappointed, but she never said a word to me. Christian on the other hand was a different story, let's just say he was less than pleased that I up and left the company without any notice. However, I was surprised that he would write me such a glowing letter of recommendation that helped me land my current position at a small yet successful firm in Manhattan. There is even talk of making me a partner next year.

When asked where we wanted to have our wedding, there was only one place I wanted it, but it was completely out of line for me to ask especially since I wasn't marrying their son.

"What kind of wedding do you want to have," Gail asks.

"Preston and I have agreed, something really small with only our family and close friends, no more than 30 people," I say. Thank god, Preston was on board. Even though he comes from a very elite Connecticut family, he said he just wanted to make me happy.

"Sophie, can I speak to you in private for a moment," Ana asks.

Ana and I walk outside and make our way to the bluff.

"Sophie, ever since you were a little girl, you always talked about getting married right here and I know that you would never ask in lieu of what happened, but I would be honored if you and Preston exchange your vows right here," Ana says reaching out for my hand.

"Ana, I appreciate the offer, but I can't ask that of you and Christian, I mean not after that has happened. I don't to hurt Teddy and further."

"Darling, you grew up here too, this is just as much your house as it is Teddy's. I love my son and I know that he would understand. All he ever wanted for you is to be happy."

After talking about it with Preston, we graciously accepted Ana's offer; however I thought it was best to have the wedding before Teddy returned from Africa. Granted, that meant we had five weeks to pull off this wedding. Part of me felt like we were doing this under Teddy's nose, but knowing my Maid of Honor, he would find out soon enough and I made a contingency plan if Teddy had a problem with it.

With the assistance of Gail, Ana and of course Phoebe, everything would be taken care and all I needed to do was just show up.

There was one detail I knew that I had to do on my own. Dad and I talked and we both decided that it was a good idea to not tell my mom about the wedding until after it was over. I have seen nor spoken with my mother in over a year and that was only because she needed money and finally I stood up for myself and told her no. She then said that I was an ungrateful daughter and that I didn't deserve her as a mother and I told her that I couldn't agree more. She never did find out about Teddy and I so that was a victory in itself. I don't want her showing up at the wedding and causing a scene or inviting her and then her deciding not to show up. I don't think I could handle that. After all, I consider Gail my mother.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Teddy POV_**

This is crazy, I can't believe I am doing this, but here I am finally back in Seattle after a 15-hour flight. I spoke with Dr. Rogers to tell him why I needed to leave and he encouraged me to come home. I made him the promise that I will be giving more of my time to Doctors Without Borders after I graduate from medical school.

I am going to make the wedding, with about an hour to spare. My family nor Phoebe knows that I'm coming home; I wanted it to be a surprise. Since my conversation with Phoebe, I did a lot of soul searching and came to the conclusion that if I truly wanted to get over Sophie is that I needed to see you get married and in person, then I would know that it was truly over and that I can finally let myself move on.

I call Michaels right when we land.

"Michaels, please listen to me and don't say anything. Don't worry, I am fine, but I need you to do something for me. I'm at SeaTac and I need you to pick me up. I'm coming to the wedding, but no one knows."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been this sure about something in my whole life. I'm not coming to stop the wedding; I just need to see this to move on."

"Well, it's about time."

Michaels makes it to the airport in record time and we make our way back home.

"I'm going to create a diversion so no one will see you so you can head upstairs and change," Michaels says pulling me right up to the front door.

"There all outside taking photos so the house should be empty," he says opening the door for me.

I grab my bag and run up the stairs, Michaels is right, there is no one here.

I hop in the shower and rewarded with an actual shower complete with hot water. Man, this is probably what I have missed the most since I left.

I'm glad that my mom insisted that I leave some clothes back at the house so I put on a pair of navy blue slacks and a white dress shirt, no tie.

Just then I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I stop, worried that I've been discovered. I hear the door next to my room close and know that Phoebe must have come back upstairs to get something. I want to let her know that I'm here.

Quietly, I leave my room and open the door to her room.

"Teddy, what are you doing her," says the voice that I know is not Phoebe's.

I thought I have seen Sophie in her most glamorous state, the night I proposed, but seeing her in front of me all in white, there is no comparison. I just freeze.

"I thought you were Phoebe," is all I can say, I am so shocked that she is standing in front of me.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Well, I wasn't planning on it since I wasn't invited, but I didn't come here to make a scene. I just needed to see that you moved on so I can move on. I have to say you look breath-taking. I didn't think I get to see you before the wedding."

"Can I say I'm glad you're here? I wasn't sure if I wanted you here, but now everything feels complete with you here. After everything that has happened, you are still a huge part of my life."

"I can't wait to meet this lucky guy, he has the Phoebe Grey approval so he can't be all that bad," I say finally figuring out how to move my feet and I walk closer to her. I can sense her tensing up, I am making her uncomfortable. "Now, I just have one question for you and then I will see you later."

"Go ahead."

"Are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm about to get married, Teddy, why are you doing this? Sophie says adjusting her veil as she heads for the door.

"I'm not being malicious; I just need to know that you are happy."

She stops and turns to face me.

"Yes, I am very happy."

"You know that's all I have ever wanted for you," There is a part of me that craves her touch, but I fight hard against it.

"I hate that you are not part of my life anymore," she says slowly walking back over to me and places her hand on my cheek. "I will always love you."

Just her touch reinvigorates me and I haven't felt like this since that night at the Fairmont. All those feelings rush back to me. The electricity between Sophie and is uncanny. I don't know if she feels it too.

"Sophie I never stopped loving you," I say leaning into her hand.

I need to make the choice, do I give into my feelings knowing that I may never get over Sophie Taylor, but if I don't I will never know if there is still a future for us.

I kiss her cheek.

"Goodbye Sophie," I whisper. I'm not that guy. I need to be the bigger person and walk away.

"Sophie it's time, are you ready," Phoebe calls from down the hall. "We need to go, Teddy what the hell are you doing here?"

"Now, that was welcome I was so looking forward too little sister," I say. I'm glad that Phoebe walked in when she did. What the hell am I doing? "I just wanted to congratulate the bride before heading down."

"I didn't know you were coming, does mom and dad know?"

"No and would you appreciate it if you don't say anything, I will talk with them later. Now, ladies if you will excuse me. I don't want to be late. By the way, Sophie, I never said how beautiful you look, Preston is a lucky guy."

I take a deep breath as I head down the stairs. Out through the kitchen window I see the wedding and I see whom I expect is Preston make his way to the front of the altar on the bluff.

**_Sophie POV_**

Why did Teddy have to show up? Did he want to complicate things?

After two years, how is possible that Teddy Grey has gotten more handsome? He looks older, more mature, there is something about him that is different. I don't think Africa could change in only two months, but who knows.

I don't know what came over me when I touched his cheek.

Why did he have to kiss me. I can still feel the imprint of his lips on my cheek. As Phoebe tries to bring me back to reality.

"Sophie, are you ready to go," she asks me as I can't shake the vision of Teddy out of my head. "Sophie, please say something, you are starting to scare me. Do you hear that? It's our cue. It's now or never."

Something comes over me and I fall back on the bed. I feel really warm and feel the panic starting to set in.

"Phoebe, I don't know if I can do this," I say.

"What do you mean, you were fine 15 minutes ago, what did Teddy say to you?"

"Nothing, he just asked if I was happy and I told him that I still love him."

"What?"

"Well, you have to decide now do you want to marry Preston or not?"

"Right now, I'm not sure."

"Sophie, this isn't a decision for you to take lightly, if it doesn't feel right, don't get married. I can't tell you what to do, this is your decision and only you can make it. Did Teddy complicate this or were you already feeling this way before Teddy showed up."

That's the million dollar question. After Teddy, I never thought I would ever get married not to mention falling in love. What Teddy and I had was a once in a lifetime and until Preston walked into my life I never thought I was worthy of love again.

"I've had a little case of cold feet, but when Teddy showed up he definitely threw a wrench into this crazy wedding mess."

"Well, I hate to make things worse, but if you don't make a decision there won't be any wedding," Phoebe says as I hear my dad call for me from downstairs.

I know that Phoebe wants me to make a decision and even though this whole mess involves her brother she is really trying to stay neutral. To be honest, I don't know what she wants me to decide.

"Okay, let's go, I've decided what I want to do," I say walking out of the room and down the stairs to my father confident that I made the best decision for me!


	28. Chapter 28

**_Teddy POV_**

I text Michaels and tell him that I can't do and I'm just going to go home and to meet me back at the house after the wedding. I tell him that I will be on my best behavior and he needs to pretend that he hasn't seen or heard from me. I slip in the garage and take Phoebe's car. I hope she doesn't mind. Thank god she still keeps her keys in the secret compartment under the front seat.

Driving home, I can't get the vision of Sophie in her wedding dress and can't help but wonder if she would have worn a dress like that if we had gotten married.

I feel like a stranger when I unlock the front door. I'm grateful for Michaels who occupies the basement apartment. I have a mound of mail on the counter that I know eventually I will have to go through, but right now all I want and need is a drink. I open the liquor cabinet and pull out the bottle of Jack Daniels.

I look at my clock and realize that Sophie is now a married woman. I thought after seeing her I could move on, but I still feel the same. Why did she have to tell me that she loves me? It makes it that much harder to let go.

Time. I wish I had more time to talk to her, but today minutes before she was set to marry man wasn't the place to ask her why she left me the way she did. Maybe if I got that answer it would be easier. Now, I will never know.

Not even bothering with a glass, I take a swig right out of the bottle and look out the window onto the water.

I try to ignore the pain, but it feels like my heart is being ripped out for a second time.

With school starting in two weeks that will be the best distraction. I've started looking into hospitals where I would like to complete my residency. I know my parents desire to stay in Seattle, I feel like I need to branch out and see life takes me. I loved the East Coast so maybe I should look there.

I think about going out on the boat, when there is a knock on my door.

No one knows that I'm home, I wonder who it is.

I open the door and find Sophie in her wedding dress.

"Teddy, do you love me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Answer me, Teddy, do you still love me?"

Why is she torturing me like this? I want to close this chapter of my life but she can't let it go, just like up in Phoebe's room.

I do the only thing I have wanted to do after she left. I grab her and pull her close to me and kiss her.

"I never stopped loving you," I say breaking off the kiss grabbing her face between my shaking hands and looking at her directly in the eyes.

We just stand there for a long time before out of the corner of my eye I see Michaels parking the car in the driveway and walking into his apartment. I think I see him throw me a smile.

"I didn't get married, I couldn't do it, especially after seeing you today, I realized that I still loved you and when you kissed me I know that I am still in love with you. Teddy, I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I don't deserve you.

I can't help myself I kiss her again, pulling her inside the house and kick the door closed.

I need a few answers before I let this get out of hand.

"Wait, besides Michaels who knows you're here?" I say sitting back down on the couch.

"Just Phoebe and my dad."

"Hold on, Taylor knows you're here?"

"Yes! Who do you think told me to go where my heart takes me?"

**_Sophie POV (flashback to right before walking down the aisle)_**

"This doesn't feel right," Sophie says as Taylor hands her bouquet.

"You don't have to carry it down Sophie, relax everything is going to be fine," Taylor says.

"No, I mean I can't marry Preston. I'm still in love with Teddy; it's not fair to him."

"Don't you think you should have figured that out before today or right before you are about to walk down the aisle."

My dad is right, but my heart isn't here with Preston right now.

"How can you feel something for Teddy when you haven't seen him over two years and for Christ's sake he's in Africa?

"No, Teddy is here, or I mean he was, we talked and I realized that I never stopped loving him."

"Are you sure about this baby?"

"Yes, I've never been so sure of something more in my life."

"Well, you need to go where your heart takes you," and kisses me on the cheek and then pulls his phone out of his pocket.

We walk out the front door inside of the side door which would have taken me to the wedding and my dad helps me into the black SUV. Then I see Michaels get in the front seat.

"Where to Miss Sophie?"

"You know where!"

**_Phoebe POV_**

I can't believe this is happening. I thought Sophie was going to go through with, but the moment we made it downstairs, something happened.

I have just witnessed my brother come home to the love of his life and then Sophie becoming a runaway bride. I expect that she is going to go after Teddy as Taylor and I watch the SUV speed away.

"What are we supposed to say," I ask Taylor.

I feel like I'm breaking up with Preston and barely know him. Secretly, deep down, I couldn't be happier for my brother, finally Sophie is coming back to him. I just hope that she doesn't break his heart again.

"The truth," he says escorting me down the path to the wedding.

As soon as we make our way, not down the aisle but on the side, I see my mom and dad eye me cautiously wondering what it is going.

Taylor and I make a plan. He is going to get his attention and then get him to walk over to me so I can deliver the worst news a groom can hear on his wedding day. We have decided to leave Teddy out of this conversation, that won't help.

"Where's Sophie?"

Here goes. All I'm saying is that Sophie owes me big time for this. This job was not listed in the Maid of Honor handbook.

"Preston, I'm sorry but Sophie's not coming."

"What do you mean she's not coming? Is she still upstairs, I need to talk to her?"

"No, she's not here, she's gone"

"Gone?" Where did she go?

"I'm not sure, she didn't tell me." Technically she didn't us where she was going, but I do know where she is going.

"I find that hard to believe Phoebe."

"It's the truth, Preston."

"Fuck. I should have known she was going to do something. After all she did walk out on your brother. That's what she's good at, when she can't deal with something she just walks away. I can't believe it. How could I be so stupid? How could I agree to marry her at her ex-fiancé's home?"

What an asshole? How dare he bring up my brother?

Preston walks off with his parents trying to catch up to me.

"Well, that went well," I say trying not to laugh.

"Better than I could have done," Taylor says. "I need a drink, care to join me?"

"Phoebe, can you please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Well, dad since you asked so politely, I will tell you. Sophie has decided she isn't getting married."

"What do you mean? Taylor, have you seen your daughter?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey and actually I was the one who encouraged her to not do it if it didn't feel right."

"In that case, but where did she go?"

Taylor and I both look at each other and say nothing.

"Phoebe Grace, you know where she went and you're not telling me," my dad says as my mom tries to calm him down.

Honestly, I don't know why he is so mad, Sophie isn't his daughter and Taylor isn't mad, he just wants a beer.

"She went after Teddy sir," Taylor says and walks over to the bar.

"Explain Phoebe, Teddy is in Africa the last time you checked."

"Well, Teddy decided to come home for the wedding and he and Sophie saw each other and talked."

My mom grabbed my dad's arm holding on for balance.

"They didn't leave together did they," she asks, hoping deep down they did.

"No, Teddy left and then Sophie said she still loves Teddy and we think she went to find him. She left with Michaels."

My dad gives me that look like I'm going to be grounded for the rest of the life when he finally opens his mouth and says something.

"I think I am going to join Taylor at the bar, anyone care to join me?"

* * *

_**Now, this is where I need your help! I can't decide if I want Preston to confront Sophie after he finds out that she has gone to find Teddy. I would love your feedback on where this story should go.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_I'm still waiting to hear from you if Preston needs to make his appearance at Teddy's!_**

* * *

**_Sophie POV (Flashback to Sophie getting into SUV with Michaels)_**

"Thank you Michaels," I say pulling the veil out of my hair and throwing in on the seat.

"No problem Sophie," he says looking at me in the rearview mirror.

I have no idea where he's taking me; I just know I'm going to see Teddy. I don't know what he is going to say when I see him. Will he even talk to me? I begin to get nervous.

I can't believe he came home from Africa to attend my wedding. I wonder what I would have done if we didn't walk in and just went right down to the ceremony and sat down. Would I be here right now?

I can play the "would if" game all day long, but I need to talk with Teddy.

We arrive in front of beautiful waterfront Craftsmen style house and immediately I fight the tears. Teddy and I looked at this house together after we moved in to Escala and almost put an offer on the house but then I left him. We both fell in love with his house and wanted to raise the baby here. I can't believe he bought it.

Michaels comes around and opens the door for me. I look down at my dress and suddenly I'm brought back to reality. I should have changed out of this dress.

**_Flash Forward to present_**

Still hard to believe that Teddy is right in front of me, close enough to touch.

"Why are you here, Sophie," Teddy asks.

"When you found me today, it felt like it did two years ago and I knew that I couldn't marry Preston."

"But why are you here in my house and sitting on my couch."

"I'm not exactly sure. You were the one person that I wanted to see."

**_Teddy POV_**

We need to get to the bottom of why she is here and I need to know the real reason why she left me.

"Sophie, I need you to tell me why you walked out on me, what did I do to you?"

"Teddy, you didn't do anything it was me. After lots of therapy, I was deflecting my pain of losing our baby onto you. I couldn't even look at you, I felt like I was the reason why the baby died. I was a coward by not being able to face it."

"You didn't even give me a chance to tell you that it was never your fault, I know if we had talked you would have never left."

"You are probably right?"

"Then why did you never come back, you just cut all communication with me," I say trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"You could have followed me to New York, you knew where my apartment was?"

"Do you have any idea how fucked up that sounds?" Now, I'm pissed. She doesn't get it. "Did you think I was just going to run after you, after you broke off our engagement and blocked my calls?"

"Part of me was hoping for it, I was being selfish, I was not right, Teddy."

"I can't believe you area telling me this," I say shaking my head. I don't know if I know who this woman is before me. "Did the therapy help?"

"It took me months before I could I can accept that it wasn't my fault and certainly not your fault."

"Again, why couldn't just call me and tell me that, we could have made it work."

"I know that I can't apologize enough for putting you through all of this."

"Damn it Sophie, did Phoebe ever tell you how I was doing? I was depressed. First the baby and then to lose my fiancé and my best friend all in span of two days."

"I told Phoebe that you were off limits. I knew it would hurt her as well as me to hear about you. Teddy, that's how I felt, I didn't say I was right, I wish I could go back and do it all over again."

"Well, unless you have a time machine, we both have to live with what you have done."

I knew that hurt her, but I don't care, I need her to feel something.

"You're here now, tell me what you want? And for once be honest, you can't run away this time, I won't let you."

She just looks at me and says nothing.

"Did you expect that I would take you back because you called off your wedding and showed up on my doorstep?"

I can't believe that just came out of my mouth. This is not where I thought this conversation was going to go.

"I think I should go," Sophie says wiping her tears and gets up.

"No, we aren't finished yet, this is how you walked out on me the first time because you couldn't handle the situation and this time, I'm not letting you leave."

She takes a seat back on the couch.

Now why didn't I say that the last time?

"I want you back in my life, Teddy, I don't know if you will let be back in after I hurt you," she finally confesses.

"How do you want me back in your life?"

"I miss being your friend at the very least, its been strange not having your part of my life for the last two years."

Again, that was her decision not mine.

She can't fight back the tears anymore.

"I need to use the bathroom, do you have anything I can change into, I can't wear this anymore," she says.

I point her to my bathroom and hand her a pair of my sweats and t-shirt.

This is a good time for another drink so I pour one for and Sophie.

I have been ignoring the constant vibration of the phone and see that I have about a dozen missed calls ranging from my parents to Phoebe and a few from Taylor.

They have to know by now that Sophie is here at or at the very least with me.

I decide to text Sophie.

**Teddy:** I'm talking with Sophie at the house.

**Phoebe:** Is everything okay, we all have been trying to get a hold of you and Sophie left without her phone or purse?

**Teddy:** Yeah, we are finally having the conversation we should have had two years ago.

**Phoebe:** That's all you have been doing?

**Teddy:** Get your mind out of the gutter, what else do you think we've been doing?

**Phoebe:** You know what I mean?

**Teddy:** Please tell everyone that she is okay and that I will have Sophie call Taylor when she is ready.

**Phoebe:** Make smart choices.

**Teddy:** I always do.

Sophie walks out of the bathroom with her wedding dress slung over her arms. She hangs in on the back of my kitchen chairs.

I hand her the glass and she chugs its down.

"That's not water," I say laughing as she hands me the glass, clearly waiting for a refill.

"I wonder how Preston is doing right now, I made Phoebe tell him that I wasn't coming."

Of course she did.

"How do you think he is doing with the news?"

"Teddy, please I don't need this from you, I came here to see you and all we've done is argue."

"Again, what did you expect? Did you think I would welcome you back with open arms and fuck you wearing a wedding dress meant for another man? I've missed you, but I'm not desperate."

"Stop. How many times can I apologize for what I did? I missed you every day I was away from you. You were in every thought I had for months."

"But remember you were able to move on and find someone else, I had the delusional thought that you would come back to me once you got your shit straighten out, but that never happened. How do you think I felt when I heard in an e-mail by the way from my sister that she was going to be your maid of honor?

"You can't tell me that you have dated anyone since we broke up?

"Of course I went on dates, but nothing more than first dates, no one held a candle to you, I would always compare them to you. What made everything worse was to find out that you were marrying him on our bluff."

"You have to know that wasn't my idea, it was your mom who suggested it, she always knew that my was favorite spot in the whole world."

"Don't you dare put this on my mom, you should have said no and you know it."

"You're right and I apologize for that too."

"You know that you and I can't ever be together right?" I finally admit to myself and surprisingly it feels so good.

"As much as I hate to that admit, I agree, but I can't lose you again," she says.

"I want you back in my life and maybe one day we can be close again, but for now I settle for being your friend."

"Forever."

And with that we hug and I know that I can move on and finally let Sophie go.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Sophie POV_**

At this point, I have no idea how many drinks Teddy and I have consumed but it's starting to feel like we can start over and be friends.

I don't even know what time it is and to be honest I could care less. It feels so good right now; I wish that I can just freeze this moment.

"Teddy, have I told you how happy I am that you came to my wedding today," I say pouring myself another glass. "Too bad we didn't say for the reception, we had some amazing food and alcohol, too bad it all went to waste."

"Well, we are definitely celebrating something," he says raising a toast. "To friendship."

"Friendship."

Tonight has been amazing, I am so glad that Teddy and I can talk and just hang out it as friends and there is no awkwardness, well with the aid of alcohol.

"Did you make plans where you were going to stay tonight?"

"No, if you can call me a cab, I am going back to the house; I know Preston won't be there so I'm safe at least for tonight."

"Absolutely not, you're going to stay here, I insist, we're friends right."

I don't know what people will think when they find out that I stayed at Teddy's but right now, I'm about to pass out.

I get up and walk toward the guest room or where I thought I the guest room was from my memory.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed." I say as I open the door to find an office.

"You can take my room, I will sleep on the couch," Teddy says walking me into his room.

There is no way I can sleep in his bed, that's against the friendship code.

"I don't think that will look right, I will take the couch."

As I start to walk back to the family room, Teddy grabs my arm and I fall into his chest.

"Mmm, you smell just like I remember," I say practically drinking him in.

"Look at me Sophie," he says placing his hand under my chin to make me look him right in the eye.

**_Teddy POV_**

My head and my large erection are having an internal argument right now. As much I want to take her and fuck her in my bed, my head is screaming to stop and back away from the gorgeous woman in front of me and who is now pulling down her sweatpants revealing her tiny lacy panties.

"Teddy I want you," Sophie says pulling the belt out of my pants and reaching for down the front of my pants.

"Sophie, you're drunk and you're in a fragile state and I don't want to take advantage of you," I say trying to keep her hands where I can see them.

"Want the truth? I'm not drunk and I want you and it's obvious that you want me to," she says pointing to the fact that my erection can't be contained by my pants anymore. "I will make you a deal, tonight will just be a way for us to recommit to our friendship, no strings attached."

What will happen in the morning?

My head is losing this battle.

I take Sophie and my arms and make my way into my room and lay her on my bed. I have dreamed of this moment for the past two years, I'm afraid I'm going to wake up. She pulls off her shirt and her bra and then I start to unbutton my shirt. She gets up onto her knees on the bed and makes quick work of my pants and pulls my shirt off my body... As much as I want to fuck her, I need to take my time and savor each sensation. I take my hand and run it down the length of her body and her body bows in response.

"I hope you aren't too fond of these," I say grabbing at the hem of his panties and with a slip jerk, they rip from her body.

"You know that's my favorite line," she says, pulling me onto of her.

"Teddy, I want you to make love to me," kissing my neck.

"I don't think friends make love?"

"Then I guess I don't want to just be friends."

Can I make love to her and then just be friends with her in the morning?

"Please Teddy; I need you to make love to me."

She's breaking my heart. If I do this, can I just let her walk out the door tomorrow as my friend?"

"Sophie," a loud voice calls followed by banging on my front door.

"I take it that Preston found out where you were?"

**_Preston POV (Flashback to the wedding)_**

I can't believe she left me at the altar and no one is telling me where the fuck my missing bride is. You can't tell me that Christian Grey, Master of the Universe can't find where a missing bride is. They are hiding something and I know that if I stay here I won't get any closer to finding her.

My family and guests have all left and I go back to the hotel. Sophie hasn't answered any of my calls so she still doesn't have her phone on her.

Suddenly, there is a knock on my door.

It's Sophie; I know she's come back to me.

"Do I know you?" I ask as I find a stranger at my door.

"I hear you are missing your bride?"

"And you are?"

"I'm a friend of Sophie's and I want to help you find her."

"You know where she is?"

"I do and I can take you there."

Who is this guy? I know he wasn't at our wedding.

"How do you know she's missing?"

"That's my job to make sure that Sophie is safe," he says.

"Fine, don't believe me, but you will find Miss Taylor at the home of one Theodore Grey and here is the address."

"That's impossible, he is in Africa."

"Are you sure about that?

"Here see for yourself?" He says showing me photos of his phone of Sophie and a man whom I've seen in photos is Teddy Grey.

"Where did you get these?"

"I told you it's my job to keep Sophie safe. And if I were you, I would go and retrieve your bride before Teddy takes her back or to bed, whichever comes first."

And then he is gone, I try to call after him as he walks down the hallway, but he disappears around the corner.

I have nothing to lose and grab our rental car from the valet and set out for Teddy Grey's house.

As I pull up, the house looks vacant, there are no lights on. Maybe he was wrong. I just want to make sure that he's not right and go up to the front door.

There is no doorbell so I just knock.

Still nothing. I begin to knock louder and then something catches my eye.

"Sir, what can I do for you tonight," says a familiar face.

"I know you, don't I?"

"Yes, Mr. Alexander you do, I'm Michaels, and I work security for the Grey family."

"I know Sophie's here with Teddy now please I need to see my fiancé."

"I don't believe so, Mr. Alexander, Mr. Grey is still in Africa and not due back for another week, now I think its best if left."

"She is here with him, you're lying. Now let me in."

I start pounding on the door.

"Sophie."

"Mr. Alexander, I said no one is home, now you need to leave or I will be forced to make you leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. Sophie, I know you're in there."

"I warned you," he says dragging me from the front door.

"Michaels, stop! What are you doing here Preston?" Sophie says only wearing a men's buttoned up shirt and a pair of boxers. I guess the stranger was right; Teddy got her back in bed first.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Sophie POV_**

This isn't how I wanted Preston to find me, but at least its better than if he found out together naked in bed.

"Sophie, what happened?

"Michaels, please let go of Mr. Alexander and escort him in," Teddy says coming out the front door in jeans a t-shirt and bare feet. "I'll let you two talk." He and Michaels disappears into Teddy's office.

"Sorry if I caught you in the middle of something," Preston says taking in my attire.

"Nothing happened Preston," I say and that's partially true.

"I'm not a fucking idiot Sophie. By the way, where's your underwear?"

"Preston it's not what you think."

"Really, well it sure looks like my fiancé was in the middle of fucking her ex-fiancé on what should have been our wedding night. Am I missing anything?

"We didn't have sex."

"Well if that's true, you weren't far from it. So did you know that Teddy was back when you left me at the altar a few hours ago."

"No, I didn't know he was back or that he was going to come to the wedding until he found me before the wedding."

"So, what did he take you back and you thought oh well, screw Preston."

"It's not like that Preston. You knew that I was having cold feet and that I was having my doubts."

"I need an answer Sophie."

"Preston, I realized that I never stopped loving Teddy and it wasn't fair to you."

"Oh so you walking out on me was for my benefit, don't be a martyr, Sophie.

"So are you back with Grey? I never did take you for a gold digger I mean, how old is he?"

"Fuck you Preston. I think you should leave."

"No fuck you Sophie, I should have known you would have done this to me after you walked out on Teddy after he knocked you up?

"I think the lady asked you to leave," Teddy says barreling down the hallway with Michaels right behind me.

"Stay out of this Grey, I think you already have done enough."

"May I remind you that you are in my house, now I'm being polite and asking you to leave before I throw you out."

"Don't you mean your body guard will throw me out? Fine, Sophie, when you return to New York, I want you out, I wouldn't stay here too long or you will find all of your shit out on the street."

And with that, I know that this will be the last time I ever see Preston Alexander.

_Teddy POV_

As much as I want to not believe him, Preston is right, what are we doing?

"Sophie, I think it best if I stay down at Michaels tonight so you have time to think."

"I think you are right. I'm sorry about what Preston said."

"Don't be."

I leave Sophie and walk downstairs to Michaels apartment and fall asleep on his couch.

I'm awoken by some vigorous shaking.

"Fuck off Michaels," I say into the couch cushion. Remind me to buy him a new couch, one that isn't uncomfortable if I ever have to sleep on it again.

"It's Sophie," He says and immediately I sit up.

"What's wrong?"

"She left."

"What do you mean she left, why didn't you wake me?

"She asked me not to. I was getting the paper when a cab pulled up and I saw Sophie walk outside. She asked me not to get you but to hand you this." It's an envelope.

As much as I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I knew that she was going to take off without an explanation like last time. I need to read this in private so I grab a cup of coffee and head upstairs.

I go back into my room to see if there is there are any remnants of Sophie Taylor but there is nothing. I find that she took with her one of my Harvard sweatshirt and sweatpants and she took her wedding dress.

I'm not sure if I'm ready to open her letter, but I decide just to rip the band aid all the way off instead of pulling it off slowly, just like what I've been doing for the last two years.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I don't know where to start or what to say but I'm sorry. By now I've left and I'm so sorry that I didn't say goodbye. I want you to know that I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me. If you hadn't showed up yesterday, I don't know what my life would have become and I thank you for that. I feel better that you know that when I left you, it was never about you. I just couldn't face the truth and seeing your face would be a constant reminder that our baby was dead and I couldn't live like that and that wasn't fair to you. I was truthful when I said that I still love you and you will always have a big place in my heart, but you and I both know better that we can never have what we once had and I need you to let me go and move on with your life. You have so much to live for and you need to find that special someone to share it with. I was telling you the truth that I want you part of my life and I will wait for you to make that decision if you still want to be my friend. I'm going back to New York and try to figure out the next phase of my life._

_I hope you meant what you said about being friends._

_Love,_

_Sophie_

At least this time, I get a letter than no explanation.

_Sophie POV_

Dad insisted that I stay in Seattle for a couple more days and Christian even said he would have someone go and pick up my things at my apartment, but I politely declined. I have to do this myself. I can't run away from this.

I need to find Phoebe and someone make it up to her for asking her to tell Preston that I wasn't coming. I'm not sure if she is mad at me or if she knows that I walked out on Teddy again.

I find her in the kitchen on my way to the airport.

"Phoebe, I am so sorry," I say and luckily she is smiling at me.

"I take it you spend the night with my brother," she says with suspicion.

"I stayed at his place yes, but Teddy stayed down with Michaels to let me collect my thoughts after Preston found me. Did you tell Preston where I was going?"

"First off, why would I tell Preston where you were going and second I didn't even know where you were going, I assumed it was to go and seek Teddy out, but I was 100% sure."

"Then I wonder how he knew where to find me, but that's beside the point. I want to make it up to the best Maid of Honor and take you on my Honeymoon to Bora Bora if you are up for it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but just so you know we will be staying in Honeymoon Hut on the water, so ready to be my partner for the next 10 days?"

"I don't think you're my type, but for Bora Bora I will be your husband, now when do we leave?"

On the last leg of our flight to New York courtesy of the private Grey jet, Phoebe has been great never asking me what happened with Teddy. I know that it's killing her, but she is ready for me to break the ice.

Finally, she gives up and falls asleep and I quickly flash back to earlier this morning when I finally had some clarity to what I needed to do not only for me, but for Teddy.

After he went downstairs to Michaels' apartment I was left to my own devices and needed to figure out what my next move was. Could I be with Teddy again and move back to Seattle? I knew instantly that I couldn't give up my life in New York and I know that I couldn't ask Teddy to fly across the country to make a second chance out of our life. Then I remember he has one year left of school and I can't do the long distance thing because I know that wouldn't be what Teddy would want. So I'm left with a dilemma.

At around 3am, I decided that it would be best if I go back to New York and stick our original plan and that was Teddy and I would try to be friends. Part of me is grateful that Preston barged in when he did, if not, it would complicate my decision. I take the cheap way out knowing that I couldn't face Teddy and risk hurting him again, but I need to let him know what I was doing so I decide to leave him a letter. I go in search of a pen and paper and head in Teddy's study. I pull out the top desk drawer and I'm shocked with what I find. It's my engagement ring and our ultrasound photo. I can't believe that he still has these. I'm tempted to put the ring back on my finger to see how I would feel, but nothing good would come from that. Then I take the photo and just look at it. It's been a long time since I've seen this. In a way it's almost therapeutic. It's the first time that I haven't cried by seeing this. I feel almost empowered and I know that I'm okay with my decision and knows its for the best for everyone involved.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Teddy POV_**

I can't believe that I just completed my last 24-hour shift as an intern at Norwest Hospital. The only place I want to be right now is in my bed and sleep for the next week. Thank god I have the next two weeks off before officially starting my residency. This past year has been tough yet, fun and challenging. I was lucky enough to be paired up with Dr. Michelle Walters, who is an amazing physician and general surgeon. She is trying to persuade me to change my specialty from cardiology over to general surgery, she has got me thinking but my love is with the heart.

Sophie sent me a text earlier this morning congratulating me on my last shift. Every since she walked out on my for the second time, surprisingly our friendship has gotten stronger. We've seen each other a few times since then and at first it was a little awkward but we have moved beyond that point.

Just as I get into my car, my phone buzzes reminding me of my celebratory lunch date with my mom.

Shit!

I'm exhausted, but I know how proud my mom and I have been so MIA lately so I feel like I need to do this for her.

"Congratulations Teddy," says my mother's longtime assistant Hannah.

"You're mom is still in her meeting and asked that you wait here."

I nearly fall asleep waiting when I hear a door open and my mom's voice.

"Stella, I want to introduce you to my son Teddy," I open my eyes and look up and see a vision right in front of me.

"Teddy, were you sleeping," my mom says sitting down next to me.

"Well, mom I've only been up for the last 36 hours. I was just taking a power nap."

"Like I was saying, Teddy this is my favorite new author, Stella Warren."

I said up and shake this beautiful woman's hand. Her caramel brown hair pulled up in a tight bun accentuates her long neck which further highlights her killer body. Suddenly, I feel like a 15-year-old boy who needs to hide his very large erection behind his notebook.

"You're mother is very proud of you, she can't gushing about you, I feel like I know you already," she says still shaking my hand. I don't want to let go but she slowly pulls her hand away but never takes her crystal clear blue eyes off me.

I think by far she is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on.

"Ana, the New York office is calling and they say its urgent, line two," Hannah says.

"Teddy, do me a favor, I don't know how long I'm going to be on this call, can you do me a favor and take Stella out to lunch and I will see you tonight for dinner," she says giving me a smile and then I know. This was all a set-up. There is no one from the New York office on the line.

"Anything for you mom. Miss Warren, would you like to accompany to lunch?"

"I would love to, but please call me Stella."

We make in just in time for our reservations at The Mile High Club, my favorite restaurant in the city. Stella walks in front of me to our table and I really take her in. She's wearing a simple black dress that shows off all her curves and very high black boots.

Our waiter Stephan brings out a bottle of Bollinger, courtesy of my father.

"What should we toast too? I ask her.

"A great intern year and finally getting the chance to talk to you again," she says as we clink glasses.

Wait, we've met. I think I would remember meeting his incredible woman.

"I believe you have me at a disadvantage. We have we met before."

"Do you remember your grandparent's gala last month and the date auction?"

Now, I remember.

"The MC said your name was Estella, I guess that Stella's for short."

"I was quite impressed that someone would pay $50,000 for one dance with me. We had only just started our dance when you were paged and how to go back to the hospital."

I was taken with that woman on the stage. Her silver dress and matching mask got me intrigued and I regretted never finishing that dance.

"After you left, your mother came up to me to apologize for her very rude yet professional son Teddy. I had just signed with Grey's Publishing earlier that week and she invited me to the Gala. I was new to Seattle so she thought it was a good way to introduce me to Seattle."

"Let me apologize, I would have never run on out you if it wasn't an emergency," I say before I take a bite of my sandwich.

"I completely understand, I hope that you went and saved at least a life or two."

"I did three actually," I say sounding confident, not conceited.

"Then you really must be the great surgeon your mom and sister claim to be."

"You know Phoebe?"

"Your mom introduced us at the Gala and we have been almost inseparable since. Didn't she tell you? We are actually moving in together this weekend."

I knew that Phoebe had just bought a house down the street from me, but she never mentioned said anything about Stella or having a roommate.

"I guess we will be neighbors."

"Looks like it."

"So, what kind of books do you write?"

"Well so far it's just one book and it's in the young adult category."

"Please say it's not about vampires," I say and she begins to giggle. Now, I think I'm in love.

"God no, it's actually about a girl who is in high school who helps solve crimes, the best way to explain it it's a new twist on the old Nancy Drew books."

"That sounds really interesting," I say and I truly mean it.

"Well, let's just hope the rest of the world agrees when it comes out next week."

"Another reason to celebrate," I say. "Now, if you would be so kind I would like to finish our dance."

"But there's no music," she says looking around at the rest of the patrons around the restaurant.

"We will see about that," I say and excuse myself.

Minutes later, the same song comes over the speakers and I walk over to Miss Warren and ask her to dance.

"May I have this dance," I say and she nods and stands up.

The rest of the world has disappeared and it's just Stella and I.

"I'm so glad that my mom couldn't make it," I whisper in her ear.

"I have to confess something; I was the one who asked your mom to help me with this."

**_Stella POV_**

Ana and Phoebe were right, he is simply amazing and I'm so glad that my plan worked. I have been replaying it in my head since we first met. I was so taken with Teddy at the Gala and how confident he was bidding me. I didn't even know who he was until he was declared my suitor for the first dance. After Teddy excused himself, Ana came over and was so apologetic for her son, but I could focus. The way he touched me, his hold on my waist made me feel safe, something I haven't felt in a long time, it felt so good. And now, I'm in his arms again and I can't think of anywhere else I want to be.

"Thank you for finishing our dance," I say letting go of Teddy, but surprised to find that he even though I let him go, he is still holding me. "Teddy, the song is over."

"Oh sorry," he says and I giggle again. I don't remember ever giggling. "You have best the best laugh."

"Thank you."

"So, where have you been staying?"

"In one of the Grey Publishing apartments near Pike Place," I say. "If you don't mind, could you take me home, have to get ready for my launch party tonight."

As much as I want to stay here with Teddy I have my publicist coming over in an hour to prep for my interviews and the Ana is sending over a beauty team to get my glamorous.

"That's exciting. Now, I assume you already have a date for this evening?"

Is he serious?

"I do and I'm very excited about it. Phoebe Grey always makes the best date."

**_Teddy POV_**

I know exactly what I'm going to do.

I drop Stella off and make a beeline over to Grey House.

I can't believe that my little sister is nearly running all of Grey Enterprises now. After my father's minor heart attack last year, my mother finally put her foot down saying he needed to take a step back from work thus he is slowly moving toward retirement. Phoebe has really thrived in her new career and my father could not be more proud. I would never say this to anyone, but I think my sister is more dangerous than my dad when it comes to the world of mergers and acquisitions.

I find Phoebe in her officer on a call, what a surprise. She just ignores me and goes about her work as if I'm not there. She and I my dad share the floor and I don't know how, but my little sister ended up with the larger office in the new home for Grey Enterprises.

Finally, she gets off the phone and immediately picks up her cell phone.

"A moment of your time, Miss Grey," I say taking a seat in front of her.

"What is it Teddy, I'm busy running this place," she says shooting off an email or text.

"I hear from Stella that you are going with her to her launch party and I need you to change your plans."

"Oh yeah, how was your lunch date, isn't Stella great?"

"How come I've haven't heard about her or that you will be roommates in two days?"

"Maybe it's because you have been off playing doctor and you are too busy for your little sister to call or even text," she says in a huff.

"Well, I'm talking to you now, please tell me about Stella?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with the basics, like is she seeing anyone?"

"Really, Teddy? Do you think she wanted to go out to lunch with you if she had a boyfriend?"

"Good point."

I then plot my next move and it all depends on Phoebe.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Thank you to everyone for the great comments. I love reading them. Please keep it up and let me know where you would like the story to go!_**

**_Teddy POV_**

I call my mom next to thank her for standing me up not letting her in that I know her secret.

"I'm glad that you had a nice time, you know I worry about you not having a social life anymore," she says in her very concerning mom voice.

"Well, I think I can always make time for a social life and just think I have the next few weeks off and then my schedule will ease up a little, not much but I will at least have two days off in a row. So, tell me how this book launch party?"

"Where are you going with this Teddy?"

"I'm just curious and I wanted to know that if it's worth my time to make an appearance for the sake of our family of course."

"Really, is that the only reason why Teddy."

"I don't know mom, is it?

"Theodore, don't play games with me."

"Who me? Never. I just wanted to support our family and maybe get a chance to see Miss Warren."

"And the truth comes out."

"Fine, I had a great time with Stella at lunch and I want to get to know her better," I say.

"That's what I thought. Why are you being so cryptic with me, is there something you are not telling me."

"I've just told you everything; I like Stella and would to find out if there could be something between us."

That woman does it to me every time.

"I will see you tonight, the event will be The Fairmont, I will add you to the guest list," she says and then hangs up.

Step 2 complete, now I need to go Brooks, I am in desperate need of a new suit. Brooks has been my stylist since I started medical school and he knows exactly what I want. The best part is that he has been dating Michaels for the last year thanks to me so when I need this last minute favor, Brooks is willing to do anything for me since I was the one that introduced him to Michaels. My last stop before I head home is at Franco's for a haircut and shave. I don't remember a time that I went all out for an event before.

At seven, we arrive at the Fairmont and Phoebe texts me what room Stella will be. I'm actually starting to get a little nervous.

I knock on the door just wait. Then the door opens and I have to catch my breath as Stella opens the door.

"Teddy, what are you doing here," she says and all I can do is stare at the woman in front of me in her emerald dress.

"I'm your date."

**_Sophie POV_**

I'm shocked, I can't believe he is here and standing right in front of me.

"What about Phoebe?" I say even though I can't say I'm disappointed.

"I thought I would make for a better date."

"Oh you did." Cocky much.

"Well, I mean, I had a good time at lunch and I wanted to see you again."

Wow, I guess I made a good impression. Teddy does look nice in his charcoal suit. My thoughts quickly went to what he looks like without it. I can't believe I just went there. By far, Teddy is the hottest guy I have ever laid my eyes on.

"Would you like to come in a for a drink, I'm so nervous about this party, I need something to take the edge off," I say walking back into the suite.

"Love too."

Ana was so gracious enough to send a bottle of Bollinger to celebrate. What is it about Bollinger with this family?

**_Teddy POV_**

I am trying so hard not to stare at Stella but when she turned around revealing her bare back, I wanted to lock the door and take her.

We share the bottle of wine. I guess we lost track of time when there was a frantic knock on the door. It's Rachelle, a Grey Publishing publicist saying that they are waiting for Stella to arrive. We quickly finish our last glass and I take her arm. As we ride the elevator down to the ballroom, I can't stop staring at Stella and I know that she can feel the electricity between us. If only we were alone.

We make our way into the room and I see my parents and Phoebe and her boyfriend Max near the front of the room. The audience is introduced to The Chronicles of Parker McIntosh, which they say will take readers by storm with early indication that the first book in the series is set to debut on the New York Best Sellers list by the amount of pre-orders and the reviews. I guess I didn't know how big this was going to be. Then it's my cue to escort Stella to the stage where she speaks about her inspiration for the book and how she is much like her heroine and that she is overwhelmed the attention as she is just a girl from Montesano. Wait a minute; mom is also from Montesano, now I see why my mom championed for Stella.

Seeing Stella up on the stage, I'm amazed at her poise and confidence and god she is sexy. I wonder if she has plans after the party.

My dad finds me back at the bar as Stella is being hounded by the media.

"So, I see you came with the guest of honor," he says grabbing a glass of white wine.

"She's pretty amazing isn't she," I say grabbing a Whiskey Sour.

"You know you're mom is a big fan of hers, I heard about her setting you two up today, I take it went well if you are here with her tonight."

"Dad, you can drop the act, Stella already told me that it was her that arranged it and that mom just played along."

"Well, be careful; remember that she does work with your mother."

"Why do you think I need to be careful? Geez dad, I really only just met her today."

I make the rounds saying hello to everyone before I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around.

"Phoebe and Max are going out dancing and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me," she asks and I know there is no way I can say no to this woman.

"Love to," I say and I take her hand and find my sister and Max and we head off to the Alibi Room, one of Phoebe's favorite clubs.

Max and I get drinks for us and our dates and head to our private table to find Phoebe and Stella out on the dance floor. Man, that girl can move. She looks so inhibited out there and I just want to put my hands all over her body.

We make our way over and start dancing careful not to touch Stella. I just move with the music and just take her in. Finally she closes the distance and throws her arms around my neck and we start to move. Finally she turns around and starts to grind her ass against my erection. I look over and Phoebe is giving me a warning look. We dance until last call and then make our way to our waiting car.

"I had a great time Teddy, thanks for coming out with us. You really can dance," she says and lays her head down on my shoulder.

We arrive back at the Fairmont and I escort Stella back up to her suite.

"I'm so glad that you were my date Teddy," she says and I know she is waiting for me to kiss her.

"Anytime I say."

"Well goodnight," she says closing the door obviously disappointed that I didn't kiss her. What I am I thinking? Stop her Grey.

"Goodnight," is the only thing I say. I'm frozen.

I start to walk toward the elevator and then just stop.

"I can't end tonight off like that," I say and walk back to her door and knock.

"I forgot something," I say as she opens the door and I kiss her.

I have never been kissed by someone like this. Usually, I am the one who takes control, but not Stella she is in full control and she practically drags me back into her room allowing the door to close behind us. I give myself over to Stella; I'm so turned on by her. Finally, I can take it anymore and I push her against the wall and run my hand the length of her body pulling up her dress up from her thigh. She moans into my mouth. I want her so bad. I brace her against the wall and pull one leg around my waist and she is able to wrap her other leg around me.

"Teddy, you have no idea how much I want you," she breaths into my ear as she kisses and sucks on my neck.

"Do you mind if I spend the night?"

She kisses me, taking that as my green light I make my way over to the bed.

"I need to get you naked and I mean right now," she says kneeling on the bed.

Fuck she is aggressive, this is so new to me and I fucking love it.

I take my shoes and jacket off and then she surprises me by ripping open my shirt. She then stands up on the bed and pulls each arm out of her dress letting it fall down on the bed. I'm surprised to find that she is wearing no underwear.

"You like," she says.

"Very much," I say and pull my pants and boxer briefs off.

"I knew it," she says pulling me down onto her.

"What?"

"That you were even more gorgeous naked," she says. "Do you have a condom?"

Not expecting anything to happen, but always being prepared I grab a condom out of my coat pocket.

"Did you know that you would end up here tonight?" She says as she rolls the condom onto my rock hard erection.

"No, but I was hoping for it."


	34. Chapter 34

**_Stella POV_**

Last night and this morning have been incredible. I never knew sex could ever be like that before. Granted I'm very limited in my experience but I don't it can get any better than that. We are lying facing each other just staring at each other trying to catch our breaths. I didn't know anyone could orgasm that much in such a short period of time. To be honest I could go another round or two if Teddy can.

"Are you hungry, I can order room service if you want?"

"I'm hungry, but not for breakfast at least not yet," I say snuggling over to him and wrap my left leg around his waist."

"I don't know if I can keep up with you Miss Warren," he says but I can feel he is getting there as I feel him harden.

"You know, for my first time that wasn't bad?"

"You're a virgin?" Just the look on his face is classic and I can't control my laughter.

"I'm just kidding."

"Now, you're in trouble," he says and quickly flips me over and pins me to the bed.

"Oh sir, I've been really naughty and deserve to be punished," I say hoping he catches on to what I want without having to tell him.

"I'm going to make your sweet ass red, are you ready? I want you to count out loud.

He starts by rubbing my ass before he slaps it. Just the vibration alone gets me so aroused.

We get to seven until I can't hold it any longer.

"Teddy, I want you to fuck me from behind," I pant.

I push myself up onto my elbows and I feel Teddy behind me grabbing my waist before he enters me.

"Fuck you are so wet," he says and begins his rhythm of thrusting into me. I can feel my body starting to build, but I fight it.

"I don't want you to come yet," he says thrusting harder and harder each time. I can tell Teddy is get closer to I know it's only a matter of time.

"Now you can come, let it go baby," he says spilling into me. I'm so glad that Teddy called down to concierge for more condoms. That was the funniest phone conversation that I have ever heard. I didn't even know they would do something like that, however I've seem to figure out quickly that the Grey name goes very far in this town.

I glance at the clock and see that its 7am. Shit. My beauty squad will be here in an hour to get me ready for my appearance on New Day Northwest to talk about my book.

I hop out of bed and go into the bathroom and start the shower.

"Where are you going? Come back to bed, I'm not quite finished with you left and we have a few condoms left in the box."

"You know you can join me in the shower," I say giving him a very sultry look before closing the door. I wonder how long it will take him to join me.

I start with shampooing my hair when I feel his arms wrap around me.

**_Teddy POV_**

Breakfast has just arrived when breakfast arrives.

"I hope you like eggs and pancakes," I call into the bedroom. Stella is getting dressed for the team arrives.

"There better be bacon," she says walking back into the room wearing dark jeans and a black of the shoulder top.

"You look good enough to eat," I say trying to pick my jaw off the ground.

"Later," she says sitting down at the table across from me.

I need to make plans with Stella and soon.

"Are you doing anything tonight," I ask hoping she is free.

"Yes, you are taking me out to dinner."

Shit. I forgot about dinner with my parents.

"I have to go to dinner at my parents, would you like to be my date," I say nervously.

"I would be honored Mr. Grey."

Right on cue, the team arrives and I need to make my exit. I don't want this getting back to my mother that I spent the night with a girl, let alone her new author.

"I will call you later," I say gathering my things. I was smart and I texted Michaels to bring me a change of clothes to the hotel and they were delivered when we were in the shower.

"You don't have to leave," Stella pouts.

"You have a big day, I won't want to interfere."

"That's crazy; I want you to come with me, only if you want. But just to warn you, your mother will be there."

"I don't mind." And that's the truth.

An hour later, we meet Rachelle down in the lobby and Michaels drives up to the King 5 studio where the show is tapped. We arrive the same time; my mom arrives with Sawyer and is quite surprised to see me.

"Teddy, what are you doing here," she says and I know that she knows that we spent the night together and I shouldn't even attempt to come up with a story.

"Stella asked me to come and of course I wanted to spend time with my beautiful mother," I say; flattering goes along way with my mother."

Mom and I are sitting in the front row watching the interview. Stella is the last segment of the show. I see her from offstage and we make eye contact and she winks at me. My mom catches that and just looks at me.

"I hope you are bringing her to dinner tonight," she whispers.

"Already asked her."

Stella charms the host like she did last night; it's quite amazing to watch. She can command any room she is in.

After the show, my mom and Stella are off to the office for a publicity meeting to talk about her bus tour that she starts on Monday.

I wish that we could had more time before she left seeing that this will probably be my last extended vacation for at least a year or two.

At six, I arrive at my parents' house. My mom and Stella were caught up in their meeting they decided to come straight to the house.

Making my way inside, I find my parents, Phoebe and Max and Stella sitting in the living room each with a glass of wine. Am I late, did I miss something.

"Thanks for starting the party without me," I say with a pouty look on my face and walk over to sit by Stella.

She gives me a swift kiss on the cheek and the rest of my family just stare.

"What?" I ask everyone.

"It's refreshing to see you like this again," My father says.

Stella just looks at me and I know that if this is going to go anywhere I will have to tell you about my past and that includes Sophie.

"Why, thanks dad," I say. I know I will have to have a word with my father about that last comment.

As expected, Stella has charmed everyone at the table including my father. All throughout dinner, he keeps looking at me and smiles. What the hell is he smiling about?

After dessert, I find my father on the back porch.

"Dad, what's going on with you, why did you have to embarrass me in front of Stella?"

"Theodore, that wasn't my intention, I'm sorry. All I meant was that I missed seeing you like this. It hasn't been since Sophie I have seen you light up like this. Your mother and I have been worried about you and working too much. We just want to see you happy.

"I can appreciate that dad, but I just met Stella, who knows where this will go."

"I will tell you one thing, even when you were with Sophie, I have never seen you this alive before and I grateful to Stella for bringing this out of you."

At the conclusion of the evening, I find Stella and Phoebe planning their move in strategy for tomorrow. The new furniture arrived this evening and is all set-up and the movers will arrive at ten. Max and I agreed to help the girls unpack followed by a barbecue back at my place to celebrate.

"Well, I think my whole family is in love with you, especially my father," I say as Michaels drives up back to my place. Stella has already moved out of her Grey Publishing apartment and I asked her to come stay the night with me instead of going back to The Fairmont and she agreed.

"I really like your family. I admire your mother so much, she reminds me of my mother." What I learned about Stella at dinner is that her mother passed away when she was 12 and then her father passed away when she was 18. I don't know what I would do without either of my parents let alone both of them and she is only 25. I can see now where she learned how to be a strong independent woman.

"I want you to know that I've never seen my mother treat any of other authors like this. She really thinks you are very talented and knows that you are going to go far," I say as we walk in the front door.

"I owe everything to your mom, she something in me that no one else did. I owe her so much."

"Now, I can't wait to get you inside and in my bed," I say.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that. I was close to pulling you into the bathroom for a quickie, but I didn't want your parents to think I was a slut."

"Apparently, you don't anything about my parents."


	35. Chapter 35

**_Teddy POV_**

"So you really have to leave in two days," I say after Stella opens her eyes.

"I know I tried to convince your mom to postpone, but it's too late, however, your mom did suggest that you come along with me until you have to start your residency, only if you want to."

"She did really," I say running my hand through her hair.

"Yeah, she said it would be a great way for us to get to know each plus she wants security on the trip and she added that wherever you go, Michaels follows. And the biggest bonus would be having you at my beckon call."

"Is that all I'm good for, sex," I joke even though I wouldn't mind being a gorgeous girls' play thing for a few weeks.

"No, that's not the only thing, but you have to admit you are pretty amazing at it," she says straddling me ready for another round.

"Well, when you put it that way, how could I say no, I could be your sex slave," I admit as I slide into Stella.

"We will be road tripping in a luxury tour bus, do you think you can handle that."

"I can handle anything you can throw at me, little girl."

"Let's just see about that," she says quickly pulling out of me and scoots down and takes me into her mouth.

"Oh my god Stella, don't stop," I say as I look down and watch her pleasure me with her mouth.

**_Sophie POV_**

It's weird that Teddy hasn't texted me back after congratulating him yesterday. I wonder if everything is okay. This is the longest we have gone without talking. I called him again this morning and leave him another voicemail. I wanted to tell him that I'm coming out to Seattle next month for work and I would love to see him and of course Phoebe. I text him one last time. Now, I just have to wait for him to respond.

**_Stella POV_**

I'm ready to head down the street to my new house, but I decide to cook Teddy breakfast as he showers. I search through his cabinets and fridge for something to eat. I can tell he doesn't cook much as all he has is a bottle of Jack Daniels and a few pieces of fruit that I don't think are entirely edible.

I decide that coffee will have to do for now. As I start to brew a pot, I notice Teddy's phone buzzing. I am not that kind of girl that checks her boyfriend's phone. First off, Teddy is not my boyfriend, I really don't know what we are and second it's an invasion of privacy. Instead, I just look at the screen to see its all from the same person a Sophie Taylor.

**Sophie:** Teddy, I miss you, please call me.

I wonder who Sophie is. I do have a rule, when I'm sleeping with someone I'm monogamous. I won't be part of some game where he is sleeping with other women at the same time at me. That's not cool with me.

Teddy comes out into the kitchen and I know that I have to confront him.

"Look, I know we aren't dating or in a relationship, however I can't see you anymore if you are having sex with other women," I say and grab my bag and head to the front door.

"Stella, what are you talking about?"

"Check your phone? Don't worry I wasn't scrolling, but your phone was buzzing and I saw your screen and saw a few missed calls and texts from a Sophie Taylor.

"So is this the awkward time where we talk our exes?"

"You are fucking your ex?"

"Wow, calm down, it's not what you think. Sophie is one of my best friends and yes we do have a long history but we are friends now and have been since we stopped dating nearly four years ago."

"Now, I'm embarrassed and feel like the psycho girlfriend, Teddy I'm sorry."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, minus the psycho part of course," Teddy says walking over to me and takes my bag out of my hands and wraps me up in his arms.

"Is that what you want?" I want him to say it first.

"Stella Warren, will you be my girlfriend?" He says looking deep into my eyes.

"I would love to," I answer him and kiss him.

**_Teddy POV_**

I don't think that I needed to tell Stella my full history with Sophie, but I was honest with her and that we haven't dated or slept together for a long time.

I am glad about one thing that we have defined our relationship. I know that I don't want to move too fast with Stella; however there is something about her that I know that I can't lose her.

As we help move the girls into their house, I was informed by my girlfriend that I need to go grocery shopping especially if I was going to host dinner. Max agrees to go with me. I think I have bought enough for a small army and in less than two days about half of it will go bad as I go on the road with my girlfriend.

Before the girls show up, I decide I better call Sophie before she sends out a search party.

"Teddy, do you have any idea how worried I've been? I couldn't get a hold of you or Phoebe. Are you okay?"

"We're fine, I've just been busy and I've been meaning to call you back but I have busy, I'm sorry."

"I just glad that nothing is wrong."

"I wanted to let you know that I'm coming into town in a few weeks and I wanted to see you. It's only for a few days and I know you will be extremely busy so if you can make some time for me I would appreciate it."

"I can't believe you are coming home, I've missed you."

"Me too."

"As much as I would love to chat, Phoebe and Max are coming over to celebrate her new house that she bought."

I don't know why I don't say anything about Stella. I don't know how Sophie would react. We both have a mutual agreement not to talk about our relationships.

"I did hear something about that; I can't believe she is living right down the street from you."

"I know it's crazy, but at least I know she will be close so I can keep an eye on her."

"I'll let you go. Have a great night and I will see you soon."

I am manning the grill while Max plays bartender. I have to say, in the six months Phoebe has dated Max I have really gotten to like him and I've never liked any of my sister's boyfriends. At first I wasn't sure because he was so quiet and reserved the exact opposite of Phoebe, so I guess that opposites attract. It's ironic how they met. Max or Maxwell at work is an attorney and was working with a company that was being bought out by Phoebe and Grey Enterprises. They spent nearly every day for three weeks together and when the deal was done Phoebe nearly stalked Max until he agreed to go out with her. She is exactly like my dad. Whatever she wants, she gets no matter what obstacle. Max has been the best thing that has ever happened for my sister. Max has actually become one of my best friends.

The girls have arrived and look exhausted. It must have been hard directing very young and attractive movers who more resemble male models all day long.

"Did you two actually unpack anything, or did you make them do it," I ask popping my head in from the deck as I cook.

"Yes, except I had them unpack all of my lingerie and panties," Phoebe says and everyone starts laughing.

"I'm pretending like I didn't hear that," I say shaking my head.

"I'm not even going to tell you what Stella made them do."

With Phoebe, it's better to just ignore her and maybe she will just go away.

Dinner was a success. It was like we have all been together for years rather than two days. Stella is completely relaxed and its great seeing her and my sister interact. It's quite funny just how similar they are. From the outside you would think they have been friends for years instead of a just a month.

"Max and I need to go, we are going The Grace with mom and dad and Max's parents tomorrow and we have an early boarding time," Phoebe says. "Plus, I have a feeling that Stella is staying here tonight and I want to christen every room of our new house."

"For the love of God, please stay out of my room and off the kitchen table," laughs Stella.

"Really, I don't need to hear that, please make it stop," I say covering my ears and closing my eyes.

"Don't worry, I have some ways to make it all better," Stella whispers into my ear and I can't wait until our rude guests leave my house.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Teddy POV_**

We spent last night having my parents over and going over details before we embark on Stella's bus tour including my role. I can't believe that I have a role. To put it politely, I have been told I will be Stella's personal assistant and I will be one of several people representing Grey Publishing. Stella has been crazy all day as her book is set to be released tonight at midnight and as of right now, there are over a million pre-orders for the book, which is unheard of for a first-time author. Grey Publishing has been all over getting this book out in the media. I don't know who is more excited Stella or my mom. Of course Grey Publishing has had its fair share of big hits over the years, but nothing like this book, the hype alone is making my mom giddy. She will be joining on the second part of the tour when I'm due back to the hospital.

Bright and early Monday morning, our mode of transportation arrives at my house. Michaels has already done a thorough inspection of the vehicle and the driver, Burke, a 50-ish man who looks like a lot of fun, but has no idea what's in store for loads all of the luggage underneath. Knowing my dad, Burke has been through several security checks courtesy of Taylor and Welch.

Our first stop will be Montesano at Stella's favorite book store where she will be doing a reading and book signing. Rachelle briefs Stella as we take off that there are over 500 people who are in line a chance to see their hometown girl.

"I didn't even know there were 500 people in Montesano," she jokes. It's great to see Stella likes this. Her eyes are lit up like as little kid on Christmas.

Two hours later we pull into town and see that the line is down a couple of blocks. I know we will be here for a while so I called ahead and had my Grandpa Ray meet us at the bookstore so I can introduce him to Stella and then go out to breakfast with him. I love my Grandpa Ray, he's a really manly man and was the one who took be fishing for the first time and taught me the fine art of woodworking. I haven't seen him in a few months so it will be great to catch up. Since he is getting older his health has weaken him, but he is my last living grandfather so I like to see him as much as I can.

Pulling up to the bookstore, Stella doesn't show any sign that she's nervous, she is bouncing up and down ready to go and meet her readers even though the book has only been released for nine hours. To bring up the hype of the book, a few sneak peeks were released a few weeks ago. I haven't read the book yet, Stella wants me to wait until after I leave the tour to read it for some reason, but she's the boss.

We enter the bookstore to a full section of the store dedicated to Stella and her book. There we find my grandpa waiting for us. I bet my mom called ahead so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

"Is that my Teddy," Grandpa says walking over to me. He's never been into showing public affection even when we were little so I'm a little thrown back when he gives him a huge hug.

"It's so good to see you Grandpa, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm still alive and kicking and still fishing, now you know that I'm not here to see you but to meet your new girlfriend, now where is she?"

"Mr. Steele?" Stella says running up to my grandfather.

"Good to see you Stella, I see you have charmed the socks off my grandson?"

Am I missing something?

"Teddy, I guess I forgot to tell you that I grew up next door to next to your grandfather, who do you, think introduced me to your mother," Stella says hugging my grandpa.

**_Stella POV_**

I feel like I'm in a dream and I don't want to wake up. I can't believe I'm signing my own book. Growing up, I would come to this very store whenever there was a signing, regardless of the book. I just wanted to ask one question to every author and each time I got a different answer. I wanted to know how they found the inspiration to write their book. For me, the idea of Parker McKenzie came to me when I was a senior in high school. My favorite teacher of all time, Mr. Minor asked us to write about anything and the words began to flow on the paper. It was Mr. Minor who would become my first editor. After graduation, I went to Washington State University and majored in English. It was a tough first semester as my dad had just died after a long bout of cancer, but he would kill me if I didn't go to college right away. I let Parker's story go, but Mr. Minor and I kept in tough up until he passed away last year. It wasn't until after his death that I brought back Parker's story and really wanted to do get it published. I was teaching English right here at Montesano High School when I ran into Ray at the diner. I hadn't seen him in a few years and we just started chatting and he told him about his fabulous daughter who needed to read my book. He made the call and the next day I was meeting with the CEO of Grey Publishing and a few days after that, I was signed.

All I wish is that my parents and of course Mr. Minor could see me today.

Greeted by former students, I'm touched to see how many people love and support me. I stayed longer than I was supposed to, but I wanted to make sure that I signed every copy. I was exhausted and starting to lose my voice, but I don't mind, this by far has been the best day of my life.

Making my way back on the bus, I see Teddy sitting on the couch reading my book. He knows better, I asked him to wait; I couldn't take if he didn't like it.

"Stella, this is really great," Teddy says pulling me onto his lap. "I know where you got the inspiration for Parker from?"

"Well, my dad was the city police chief so I learned from an early age what it takes to solve a crime and I always wanted to help my dad on cases, but I was too young, so it was logical for me to help him solve the crimes via proxy or in this case Parker McKenzie."

"You know your dad would be so proud of you," I say kissing her forehead. "Even my grandpa read the book; he said my mom shipped him an early copy. He is so proud of you and cares so much about you. He told me that I'm very lucky to have you and that he would hurt me if I ever hurt you. You have even managed to charm the pants off of Ray Steele."

"Well, let's see if I can charm the pants off of you Mr. Grey," she says pulling me back into our room.

**_Teddy POV_**

The past ten days have been the best of my life; I can't believe I have to leave tonight. My mom and Sawyer will arrive in Houston tonight and I will take the Grey jet back home for my first shift as a resident tomorrow morning.

"You know that I would stay if I could," I tell Stella as we drive to the airport.

"Believe me I know, I'm sad to lose my personal assistant/sex slave too," she says grabbing my hand.

We make love one last time before the jet lands.

"Call me when you land, I want to know that you arrive safely. I hope your first shift goes well. Make sure that you get plenty of sleep and eat good. I've already told Phoebe to check on you and make sure your fridge is full of edible food and I did the same with Michaels."

"Stella, there is something I need to tell you."

"Whatever it is you can tell me."

"I love you." This is the first time I have said that to Stella. I know its bad timing, but I wanted to say it when it felt right and right now it does. "I'm in love with you Estella Diane Warren."

"Teddy, I love you too. Oh thank god, I've wanted to tell you for a few days but I didn't want to scare you off. You know every time the girl says it first, the boy gets scared and runs off.

"I just hate that I'm saying this and then leaving you for three weeks."

"I will be home sooner than you think."

We are brought back to reality by the knocking on the bus's front door.

"I guess it's time for me to go," I say.

"I will walk you out," Stella says.

"Please take care of my favorite girls," I say to Sawyer as I walk through the jet.

I hug my mom and go up to Stella and take her into my arms.

"You know I'm all for phone sex," she whispers.

God I love this woman.

"Love you," I say kissing her ignoring the fact that my mother is less than a hundred feet from us.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Teddy POV_**

These last four weeks after been tough, thank god I have work to distract me. Stella and I have spoken at least once a day whether it's five at night or five in the morning. My mom returned after a week on the road and a new bodyguard Norris met up with them in North Carolina and has been keeping good tabs on her.

I'm so glad that Stella is coming home tomorrow. Luckily I will have the next three days off. My residency has been going well and right now I'm on Dr. Thames' service up in pediatrics. My grandmother is thrilled. After retiring from the hospital she now sits on the board. It's great to see her in the halls and she keeps me on my toes. There are no free rides here; she has a much higher standard for me than any other employee of this hospital.

My mom couldn't be more thrilled for the success Stella has been on the road, they have sold out at nearly every event and her book is entering its third week on the New York Best Sellers List. The book has even been nominated for a few awards and there is even talk that the book might be made into a movie. Once she arrives home, Stella will be hard at work working on the next two installments of the series. I know my sister is missing her roommate, but she says it's nice having the house to her and Max. Phoebe knows that I plan on asking Stella to move in after she comes home and isn't too mad at me since her and Max have talked about moving in together.

Once my shift ends I am so exhausted and all I need is a good night's sleep. I need all my strength for when Stella gets home because I have plan on being naked with her for the next 72 hours, I hope that she doesn't have any other plans.

I make myself a sandwich and kick off my shoes and just sit at the breakfast far. I nearly fall asleep eating my dinner when the doorbell rings. I wonder who that could be? I hope that it's Stella coming home early, wearing nothing by a trench coat and a smile.

"Surprise," Sophie says.

**Sophie POV**

On a whim, I decided to fly to Seattle earlier than what I planned to surprise Teddy. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him and I wanted to talk to him to if we would want to take our friendship to the next level after I tell him that I'm moving back to Seattle.

"Surprise," I say as Teddy opens the door and from the look on his face, I really did surprise him.

"Sophie, you're here. Wait, I thought you were going to be here next month?"

"I know but I missed you and had a free weekend so here I am," I say throwing my arms around him.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, we have a lot to talk about."

**Stella POV**

I can't wait to pull into town tomorrow. I don't think I can sign anymore books. Rachelle says in our 72-city stop, I have signed nearly 50,000 books. I am so grateful I get a massage in every city with extra time spent on my arms and hands.

Today we were in Portland for two signings and Ana has surprised me with a suite at The Heathman. The hotel is beautiful. After my massage in the spa, I'm head up to my room when someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss Warren, but could I ask you to sign my book."

"Of course," I say. "And your name is?

"Logan."

"Nice to meet you Logan, I hope you the book."

"I'm a big fan of yours; I have been following you since you signed with Grey Publishing."

Now, I have my share of weirdoes on the tour, however all those times Norris was close by to diffuse any potential situations. I just wish that I hadn't insisted on him following me back up to my room.

"Well, I appreciate your support, now if you will excuse me; I have dinner waiting for me."

"My apologies please make sure that you say hi to Teddy for me."

"Teddy," I say as he walks down the hallway and out of sight.

**_Teddy POV_**

I don't know how I take Sophie showing up on my door with his bags.

Of course, I invite her in.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Just for the weekend and then I have to get home. I am here to scout out new apartments, I'm moving back to Seattle next month."

"That's great." I say and I have mixed emotions about that. I know I shouldn't be but I don't want to complicate our relationship or my relationship with Stella.

"Look, I talked to my dad and he said that he and Gail are sick and thought it would be best if I should stay at a hotel because they don't want me getting sick, so I was hoping I can stay here for the night, but I don't want to put you out."

Sophie knows that I don't have a guest room, what kind of game is she playing.

"Of course, I don't mind," I say, she is one of my closest friends; I am not going to send her to a hotel.

"I need to freshen up after my long flight and then I want to get all caught up on your life," she says.

"I have to tell her about Stella, there is no way around that, I can only hope that she is happy for me."

I hear the water running and I decide I need a drink; I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night.

Just then my pager goes off and I call the hospital.

I knock on my bathroom door and Sophie opens it only wearing a towel.

"Hey, I'm on call tonight and I just got called in. I don't when I will be home, but it probably won't be until tomorrow morning. I still want you to stay here. I will try to call you later to give you an update."

**_Stella POV_**

After the strange encounter, I am more than ready to go home and back into Teddy's arms.

I spoke to Norris about what just happened and he is able to reassure me that everything is okay. In the last few weeks, I have really gotten to like Norris, at first I was insistent that I didn't need anyone to watch out for me, but after Teddy and then Ana left, Norris has been a comfort. I spoke with Ana earlier today about if Norris could stay on for at least a few more weeks as I have a few events in Seattle. She has agreed so I'm glad that I don't have to say goodbye to him just yet.

I was able to sweet talk Burke after dinner and convinced him to leave a few hours early tomorrow. I don't care about sleeping in, I just want to get home and see my man.

I know he had to work last night, so I hope that Teddy isn't too mad when I show up bright and early at his door. I am dressed to kill and I have spent the whole trip back to Seattle getting my hair and make-up just perfect for Teddy. I am wearing my sexiest bra and matching panties. I hope that Teddy will just rip them off with his teeth. Just that image alone I'm getting all hot and bothered thank god we just pulled up at the house. I give Norris instructions that to drop my bags off at my house while I'm with Teddy and that I will follow up with him later giving him the rest of the day off.

I smooth out my slutiest dress I brought on the road with me and take a deep breath and knock on the door.

Instead of finding my boyfriend, a very attractive woman wearing only a men's t-shirt answers my door.

"Can I help you?" The mysterious woman says.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought this was Teddy Grey's house, I must have got the wrong house." I play dumb, I need to find out who is woman is.

"It is, I'm Sophie, he's not here right now, and you are?

"I'm no one." I say and instead of barging in to see if Teddy is there, I'm afraid of what I might find and decide to walk away.

Sophie, the ex-girlfriend. I should have known, I wonder how soon after he came home he called her up. I really thought we had something special, but I guess I was wrong.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Teddy POV_**

Finally, my mini-vacation can officially begin. It's 10am and Stella should be home in about an hour. That means I need to get home and tell Sophie about Stella. It's my own damn fault for waiting this long to talk to Sophie, but I thought I had at least another month to have this conversation. Telling Sophie that I have a serious girlfriend that I intend on moving in is going to be hard. She knows that I haven't had a girlfriend since her and to spring this on her. Fuck.

I get home and find Sophie reading the newspaper on the couch.

"How was your night? She says looking at me seeing that I'm about to crash. I really don't want to have this conversation right now.

"I'm tired, but you and I need to talk. I'm seeing someone."

"Really? Is it serious?"

"I think it is, I mean I plan on asking her to move in today actually."

"Why haven't you told me about her? How many times have we talked over the last few months and you have never once mentioned a girlfriend or that you have even gone out on a date?"

"I don't know, I was wrong, but I'm telling you now."

"Teddy, I thought we were friends and could tell each other everything? How could you keep this from me?"

"I have no answer for you Sophie."

"I think it's better if I left," she says collecting her bag.

"Sophie, I don't want to leave it like this, please don't go."

"Teddy, its fine, call me when you do have an answer."

"Don't leave like this, come one be reasonable."

"Reasonable, do you want to know the real reason why I came home? I was stupid to think that we could try and give our relationship another try, but obviously I was wrong."

What the fuck? This is coming out of nowhere, I have never given her any indication that I wanted to be anything more than just friends.

Sophie doesn't even give me time to give her a response when she walks out the front door. Where the hell is she going? I walk out the front door and find her drive away in Gail's car.

I can't even process what just happened. I lie down on the couch and close my eyes and quickly I fall asleep.

**_Sophie POV_**

What the hell was I thinking? I can't believe Teddy is seeing someone and doesn't tell me. I guess we weren't as good as friends as I thought we were. Why was he hiding her from me?

Wait a minute, it all makes sense now, that girl that showed up this morning has to be the new girlfriend. I probably should have told Teddy about his visitor, but he didn't ask so technically I didn't lie to him. Since we started our relationship again as friends, I have never lied to me.

Why didn't Phoebe say anything to me about Teddy's new girlfriend? I mean I just spoke to her three days ago. All she said was that she thinks Max is getting ready to propose. She was so excited.

Now, what do I do now? I mean I quit my job in New York and the plan was to lay it all out on the line and try to win Teddy back.

If I can't have Teddy, I need to make sure that this new girlfriend is the right person for him.

**_Stella POV_**

I haven't cried one single tear, I'm too angry and I will not give Teddy the satisfaction of crying over him. He has another thing coming. I can't talk to Phoebe about it, because it's her brother and she's at work.

Whenever I'm upset the only thing that makes me feel better is a good long run. I change my clothes, I don't think I've ever had this much make-up on for a run, but I don't' have the energy to take it off; I need to run out all of my anger right now.

Purposely, I run in the opposite direction of Teddy's house. I'm gone for about an hour and I still haven't run my anger out. I still can't understand how he could do this to me? I thought our road trip was amazing and I thought he felt the same way. How could I be so stupid?

I know I have to make my way home sooner or later, I just can't face it. I need some answers, but I don't know if I can confront Teddy right now. The last thing I want to do is break down in front of him. He told me that he loved me and has told me every day since he came home.

Finally, I decide to turn around and make my way home. I look at my phone and Teddy still hasn't called me. He knew that I would be home by now and I know that he has today off so he still must be with Sophie. I hope he is enjoying himself.

**_Teddy POV_**

I wake up with a jolt and I look at my watch. Shit. I meant to take a quick power nap instead I have been sleeping for four hours. Why hasn't Stella called me or at least stopped by? She should have been home by now. I call her and it goes straight to voicemail. I text Norris to see where they are and he said that they have been home since eight this morning and the last time she saw Stella was when they dropped her off in front of my house earlier this morning. Slowly it all comes together, she must have met Sophie.

Hoping that she was home, I run down the street and knock on the door.

"Stella, please open the door, I know you're home," I say practically banging down the door.

My knuckles are on fire. Finally I see footsteps coming to the door.

"What do you want Teddy," she asks. She's angry, I mean about to kick the shit out of him angry."

"Can I come in?"

"No, we can talk here."

"Look I know you probably met Sophie when you came over this morning, please let me explain?"

"Explain what? She was practically naked when she answered your door this morning. Too bad I came home early to surprise you, huh. I mean you didn't have time to hide her."

Why the hell was she naked in my house?

"What the hell are you talking about? I was called back to the hospital last night and I didn't get home until a few hours ago and I feel asleep on the couch."

"Stop lying. I thought you loved me. I was stupid."

"I'm not lying. I don't know what Sophie told you, but you can call the hospital. I didn't touch Sophie. She just showed up on my doorstep last night. I didn't even know she was coming into town."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth."

"And then I supposed to take you at your word."

"Yes, that's what people do in relationships."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you believe me and that you still love me."

"Of course I still love you, do you know how I felt when I saw her in just your t-shirt and she said who she was."

Now, I have to tell her our whole back story.

"Please, let me come in so we can talk."

She says nothing but opens the door all the way to invite me in.

"Look, I've never lied to you; however I never told you how serious I was with Sophie."

"I already know."

"What do you mean you already know?"

"Phoebe told me one night."

"I knew it."

"It was after the gala and I wanted to know more about you and we had several glasses of wine when your sister told about your engagement and the baby and the Sophie's almost wedding."

Fuck!

"Why did you never tell me that you knew?"

"Because I was hoping that one day you would get the balls and tell me yourself."

"I never knew how to tell you, honestly ever since you came into my life I haven't even thought of Sophie which is a first. I love you and what I feel for you is nothing what I felt for Sophie. I hope you understand just how much I want you to be my future."

"Any other exes I should be aware of?"

"Well, not in this country," I say and finally I made Stella crack. "Can you forgive me?"

"Not yet, you need to show me just how sorry you are."

I know I am about to win and suddenly I pick Stella up and throw her over my shoulder and smack her sweet ass.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Stella POV_**

Teddy has been apologizing all day and night. Honestly, I can't take anymore of his apologies. We had to move our little reunion back to Teddy's after Phoebe got home. She was less than thrilled to find her brother naked in her house.

"I'm starving," Teddy says after we emerge from his claw foot bathtub.

"Well, let me cook you dinner, what would you like?"

"You."

"Cute."

I slip into one of Teddy's t-shirts and boxers and head into the kitchen. I'm in dire need of some carbs. I'm rewarded to find all the fixings to make spaghetti. It's not fancy, but it's what I want.

Teddy joins me in the kitchen and helps me set the table.

"Move in with me?" Teddy blurts out during dinner.

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it. After this afternoon and thinking you didn't want me, I can't stand to be away from you even though you live down the street. I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up to your beautiful face. Please say yes. Don't think about it. I love you."

"I would love to," I say reaching over and kiss his face.

"So, do you want to move your things tonight or wait for the morning?"

"Teddy it's nearly midnight, how about we wait until tomorrow?"

"Will you spend the night with me?"

"I thought that this was my house now?"

"It is Miss Warren and I couldn't be happier. Now, on to dessert."

The sun has just started to rise. I can't believe I'm in bed with this incredible man. I don't have the heart to wake up. He has to be exhausted. I think I should go home and start packing and surprise Teddy by being all moved in by this afternoon. I leave a note for Teddy on my pillow so he doesn't worry when he finds me gone when he wakes.

"You're back early," Phoebe says getting ready to go to work.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it."

"I need to talk to you about something, Phoebe. I appreciate you letting me move in with you, but your brother has asked me to move in with him."

"That's great, I mean I'm going to miss you roomie, all of what two days, but it's a good thing because I was going to have to evict you," she says laughing. "Max and I are engaged!"

"Are you serious? When did this happen?"

"I will tell you all about it tonight, I'm late. Can we have a girl's night tonight to celebrate?"

"Of course," I say hugging Phoebe.

I am so happy for her and Max they are really a great couple. I hope one day, Teddy and I will get to that point in our relationship.

It doesn't take long for me to pack my clothes as that's all I brought to the house. It's still early so I decide to go for a run.

I was able to clear my head and that's why I love running so much.

As I make my turn to go back home out of nowhere I feel something against my head and then it goes dark.

I open my eyes and I don't know where I am. I'm lying down on the cold floor and too dark to see anything. I sit up and suddenly I'm dizzy, my head hurts so badly.

"Stella, are you okay?"

I don't recognize the voice but I turn toward the sound and I'm shocked.

"Sophie?"

Her hands are tied to the pipe behind her as well as her feet are bound.

"Where are we?"

I'm scared; I don't know what's going on.

"You've had me worried, you have been out a long time, and you must have been hit on the head really hard."

He, who's he?

"Sophie are you okay."

"Besides a few bruises and being tied up, I'm doing great."

"I don't understand why are we here?"

"I think I can answer that better than anyone?" says the man walking out of the darkness.

"Nice to see you again Miss Warren. I must say I quite enjoyed your book, it was a quite a page turner."

"Logan Wallace," says Sophie.

"Nice to see you again Sophie, it's been too long."

"What are we doing here?"

"I missed you that's all."

Why am I here? If both Sophie and I are here he must be after Teddy.

"What do you want?" I scream hoping that someone will hear me.

"You can stop the screaming, trust me no one can hear you, we are far from civilization."

"Teddy will be here once he finds out that you have us," Sophie says.

"That's what I'm counting on."

"What do you want with Teddy?"

"Oh Stella, I'm afraid you don't know my history with your boyfriend. I don't want anything from him. I just want him dead."

Oh god. Why does he want Teddy dead? He has never hurt anyone.

"You still, your little Teddy took everything away for me including the beautiful Sophie here and I want him to suffer just as I have suffered for the last four years."

"You tried to rape me and Teddy defended me, you deserved everything you got," Sophie screams back at him.

"You were asking for it Sophie, you know you wanted me," he says right into her face. "Then there was that Preston. Who do you think tipped him off where you were?"

"How did you know?"

"Haven't figured it out yet?" He says then flipping on all the lights. Sophie and I just look at each other. There are photos and newspaper clippings all over this warehouse.

He has been stalking Teddy for years.

**_Wallace POV_**

I never thought I would ever get Stella alone, but I finally got her. Now, my plan has been set into motion. All I have left is let Teddy in on my plan.

Four years in the making and we are finally here. I have gone over this in my head for years, and now it's the time to seize the day.

"Hello Theodore," I say into my phone.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, Teddy, I'm hurt that you don't remember me?

"Logan is that you?"

"You are correct. Now, I don't have time to reminisce or do you and if you want to ever want to see Sophie and Stella alive again. You listen to me and do exactly what they say and they won't get hurt.

**_Teddy POV_**

Wait, he can't have Stella, she went home to pack. I just found her note and was on my way over to her place right when Logan calls.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Logan says. "Walk back into your house, trust me, Sophie isn't at her house she is with me."

How the hell does he know where I am?

"I see you Theodore. I have eyes on you. Now, your man is still in his apartment and he better stay that way. Do you see that black car across the street? I want you to get in. The keys are in the ignition and you will follow my instructions precisely or you will force me to hurt one or both of your loves."

"How do I know that you have them?"

"Ladies, tell the love of your life that you are okay," he says away from the phone.

"Teddy, don't come find us, he wants to kill you." That's Stella's voice and immediately I run to the car.

"Good boy, now I am going to give you directions on where to find me."

I have no idea what I'm going to do once I get to my destination. Logan has the upper hand; I don't know what I'm going to do.

**_Sophie POV_**

I don't know where Logan has gone, but I'm shaking. As much as I want Teddy to come and rescue us, I don't want him to get hurt. Logan is serious that he's going to kill Teddy.

Looking over I see Stella and she is in shock. I need her to snap out of it so we can come up with a plan to save not only ourselves but the man we are both in love with.

"Stella, I know that this isn't how I wanted to do it, but I want to apologize for yesterday," I say and she finally looks at me.

"Teddy and I talked and I know how much he loves you and all I have ever wanted for him is to be happy and I know that he is and that's because of you. I hurt him when I walked out on him that I don't ever think he ever recovered until he met you. I can tell that he loves you in a much deeper way that he ever did for me."

"But you were his first love and he proposed to you, you can't tell me he didn't love you in that way," she says and I know she is starting to calm down.

"I know that he loved me, but I think because he built up his childhood crush on me so much, I knew I couldn't live up to his dream Sophie. I was never that girl and I don't think I ever could be. When Teddy finally told me about you, I could see how happy and in love he is with you and I know that he and I can only ever be friends again, but after what I said to him, I don't even think that is a possibility."

"Why are you telling me all of this," Stella asks me.

"I just thought you ought to know that you are the one who owns Theodore Grey's heart. I just want him to be happy and find someone who can love him just as much as I do."

"Thank you Sophie, after talking with Teddy yesterday, he will always love you and he still wants you part of his life. You know what is funny; he said that all he wanted was for us to get along."

"Well, this is certainly a way for us to bond," I say. "Let's say after Teddy rescues us we go out for drinks."

"You are on."

Now all we can do is wait.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Teddy POV_**

I've come to the realization that I have signed my own death warrant, but I would gladly sacrifice my own life if meant saying my two loves of my life. I don't know how I could I live with myself if I lost Sophie and Stella.

All that's left of my life are my memories knowing that I'm about to die. You always hear right before you die your whole life flashes in front of you and right now it is. My heart starts to beat frantically out of my chest as I input the seven-digit code into the large metal door. I take my last breathe of freedom before walking into the warehouse.

"Stella, where are you? Sophie," I yell into the darkness.

"Teddy, you need to leave, please, I love you," Stella's scream pierces my ears, that's not a good sign.

"Stella, are you and Sophie okay?

"Teddy, please listen to Sophie, he doesn't want us, and he wants you dead. Get out now."

"Are you two quite finished yet," Logan says and then I hear a scream and that it's coming from Stella.

I need to go to her.

"Logan, I'm here, now leave them alone, you want me. Let's just finish this."

The lights are turned on and I see Logan holding a gun to Stella's head.

"Shut up. I'm the one in charge. You do what I say.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry. I love you," Stella says crying. She is trying to be so strong.

"Let her go, I'm here."

"We are going to play a game first. We are going to see who you can't live without most and then I'm going to kill you, but I want to watch you suffer first."

He pushes Stella against the wall and pulls Sophie up by her hair and throws her against Stella.

"Now choose, who can you not live without?"

What is he doing? I have seen this too many times in movies, I say one person and he shoots that person.

"Just kill me, they haven't done anything wrong."

"Enough, I say choose or I will kill them both."

"Logan, I know you didn't try to hurt me all those years ago, I was just scared that I would lose Teddy, but it's you that I really wanted and not Teddy, now how about you and I get out of here and leave Teddy and his whore alone," Sophie says. What is she doing?

"You're lying."

"Kiss me and tell me that I'm lying."

Seeing the look on his face as he walks over to Sophie and kisses her.

What happens next is a blur and I can't move my feet fast enough. The loud bang is so loud and then I look over to see Sophie on the ground and Stella starts screaming.

"You have always been a bad liar."

He steps over Sophie and put the gun back to Stella's head.

"Say goodbye."

"Teddy, I love you," Stella says through her tears.

The next thing I see is a stream of blood coming down Logan's head. I turn and find Michaels running toward me. Stella sinks to the ground next to Sophie.

"She's still breathing, but Teddy there is so much blood," she says.

Michaels kicks the gun that is still attached to Logan's hand. He checks for any life, but we both know there is no way anyone could survive after a shot to the head like that.

"Sophie, talk to me," I say holding her in my arms. I put my hand over the bullet wound in her chest. I need to stop the bleeding. But most importantly, I need to keep her awake.

Michaels is on the phone with 911 as I carefully check to see if there is an exit wound. I find that the bulled it lodged in her heart or close to it.

"Should we move her," Stella asks.

"No, I called the police once I knew we were going, they are about a minute away, they will help Sophie," Michaels says.

"Stella, I need you to put your hand right here and put pressure. I tear off my shirt and replace Stella's hand. There is nothing I can do for her right now. We need to get her to the hospital.

"Teddy, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him hurt you. I would never forgive myself. I thought I was helping."

"Sophie, you are going to be, I just need you to stay with me?" I say trying to hold it together. I look over at Stella and we both know.

"Tell my dad and Gail that I love them. Tell the same to your parents and Phoebe. Tell her that she's the best friend anyone can have," she says quietly.

"Stop talking like this, you aren't going to die, you can tell everyone when you see them."

"Teddy, you're the doctor, I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes never lie. I need to tell you something. I love you. You are the only man that I ever truly loved, but I know that Stella loves you even more than I was capable of. If you don't marry this girl, I will come back and haunt you until you do."

Stella and I both look at each other.

"She's a great girl Teddy, you know that. When you find a love like this, you don't ever let it go. I was a coward and walked out on your. I wasn't your one perfect love, that's Stella. Don't ever let her go."

"I love you Sophie, please stay with me."

"I love you Teddy," she says and finally closes her eyes and takes her last breath.

She can't be dead. Where are the damn paramedics?

I know she is gone, but I can't stop holding her praying that by some miracle she will wake up.

Moments later, arms replace mine as they put Sophie on a stretcher.

Stella runs into my arms and finally the tears roll down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry," she says against my chest.

"I'm just glad that you are ok," I say and look up and thank Michaels. He is talking with police just as I see my father and Taylor come in.

Taylor sees me and only Stella and then he knows.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Thank you everyone for reading. I appreciate all of you comments. Stay tuned for an Epilogue!_**

* * *

**_Stella POV_**

It's been three days since the incident and I don't know how I can help Teddy. He is just going through the motions. He hasn't let himself grieve. As for me, I received a concussion and I had to get a few stitches from where Logan hit me on the head with his gun. I'm trying to deal with what happened, but it's at night when the nightmares come. Teddy hasn't let me out of his sight, I know he's afraid that someone this going to happen to me if he is not by my side. The hospital gave him personal leave to deal with this, but he has to go back tomorrow. This afternoon is Sophie's memorial service and Teddy's grandmother was been so gracious to host it. It was Sophie's wish to be cremated and she wanted a private funeral with only family and a few close friends.

We've been staying at Teddy's parents' house since I was released from the hospital because there was a media frenzy outside of our house. Here, we are away from all of that.

Phoebe has had a hard time with Sophie's death, harder than anyone else. She always felt like Sophie was her older sister so it makes it even that much harder. I can't even look Taylor in the eye. I know he doesn't blame me for Sophie's death, but I know that he wishes it was me not his only child who had died. Teddy tries to reassure me that not's the case, but I don't believe him that's why I didn't want to go to the service, I didn't even know Sophie, but Teddy said she would have wanted me to be there.

The service was beautiful and Teddy did an amazing yet heartbreaking eulogy about Sophie. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. After the service we have a beautiful lunch, all I can do is hold Teddy's hand. We still haven't talked about what happened, but we both know what each other are thinking.

Teddy are I are sitting on the porch when Taylor and Gail come outside.

"Thank you Teddy, what you said was perfect, my daughter would have been proud," Taylor says hugging Teddy.

"It's my fault she's dead," he says. I can't believe he feels like that. I just wish he would open up to me about how he was feeling.

"Theodore Grey, you did everything to save my daughter, don't you dare blame yourself, I don't' blame you or Stella for what happened," he said and looks directly at me and I know he's telling the truth. "Now I have something to ask you. In her will, Sophie had only one request and that was in the event of her passing, she wanted you Teddy to have her ashes."

**_Teddy POV_**

Sophie wanted me to have her ashes? That's doesn't make any sense.

"Why?"

"She stated that you would know what to do with them," Taylor says. He comes back with the beautiful handcrafted box my Grandpa Ray made containing the remains of the first girl I ever loved.

"Are you sure you want me to do it, you're her father?"

"Even though my daughter was the most stubborn person I ever met, but I'm not going to ignore her last wish."

I don't even know what to say. I hug Taylor again.

"Thank you."

I hate to have to leave, but my shifts start at five tomorrow morning and I haven't been sleeping so I need to try to get at least a few hours of sleep.

Stella has been my rock; I don't even know how she is holding up with all of this hand. By her just holding my hand says more than anything. I love this woman.

We pull up the driveway when something catches my eye.

"Stop," I say to Michaels.

"What's going on?" Stella asks me.

"I need you to come with me?"

I am practically pulling Stella with me. She has no clue what I'm doing.

"Where are we going?"

It hit me like a ton of bricks and I knew what Sophie wanted.

The sun is setting just over the bluff and the colors are so breath-taking this is what Sophie wants.

"Do you want to be alone?" Stella asks and I nod.

She walks over to the porch and waits.

I just hold the box in my hands. This is really the last time I will hold Sophie in my hands.

"Sophie, I will never forget you. I will always love you."

I kiss the top of the box and then I open the lid and slowly take a handful of her ashes and spread it over the edge of the bluff.

"Forever you will remain here."


	42. Chapter 42

**_I decided to remove the Epilogue and continue the story. Thank you to everyone who filled up my INBOX wanting the story to continue! Please continue with the reviews and PMs._**

* * *

**_Stella POV_**

"Teddy, it's been a month and we still haven't talked about what has happened. We need to talk about this. The only way we can try to move forward is to talk about it. If not with me, then someone. I am so worried about you."

He just looks at me with the blank face and says nothing.

"Say something or nod that you hear me," I say throwing my hands up in the air.

I have been patient with him. We both agreed back right after the incident that we wouldn't talk about until we were both ready to talk about it. I've been ready to talk about it since the beginning, but he's said he's not ready. I can't take this any longer. I don't want to be in this limbo anymore. I want our relationship to progress but if we can't move pass this, I don't know if there is a future for us.

"Stella, not this again," he says grabbing his wallet and phone and ready to head to work.

"Don't, Stella not this again, I'm not backing down this time. I've been patient, I haven't pushed you to talk about this, but I need to know that you are okay and talking about it will help, trust me. It's helped me talking with Dr. Riley.

It has been because of Dr. Riley that my nightmares have ceased to exist. It has been amazing to finally get control of my life again.

"We'll talk about this tonight," he says.

"No, we are going to talk about it now; you don't have to be at the hospital for another hour. If we don't talk about this now, then I need to re-evaluate our relationship."

"You're going to leave me?"

"I don't want to leave, but I love you and I need to know that we're okay."

"What do you mean, I think our relationship is great," he says pulling me onto his lap on the couch.

"That's what you think, you walk around this house like a zombie and you can't leave me alone unless you are at work and then you send Michaels to hover over me."

That was harsh, but it's the truth and I can't take it anymore. I mean at first having Norris and Michaels around was a nice relief especially with all the media attention, but now I need to get back to a normal routine. I haven't been able to write yet and I know that Ana doesn't want to pressure on me, but I know there is a timeline for me to get my second book out.

"Look, I saw Sophie die in front of me and then I thought you were going to die and then Wallace was shot in the head, how I am supposed to handle this," he says very coldly with no hint of emotion.

"What can we do or need to do to move forward, I miss you Teddy," I say looking right at him in the eye.

"I'm just scared to lose you. I don't know what I would do if you ever lost you. I need you to be safe. I love you so much."

That's all I needed to hear him to say.

"I love you too, that's never been an issue. I just want the old Teddy back, where you aren't looking over your back and you just kick back and have fun. There is no more danger and no one is going to hurt me, I promise you."

"Fine, I will make you a deal, I will go see Dr. Riley."

"Thank you," I say looking up at the clock. "You know we have 20 minutes before you have to leave, want to take a shower with me?"

**_Teddy POV_**

I've given a lot of time to what I've agreed to with Stella and I make an appointment with Dr. Riley. The good doctor I know has worked wonders for Stella and her nightmares so I'm glad that my grandmother recommended him. He is on staff at the hospital and said I could come in whenever I have free time today. It's a good thing I'm on my Obstetrics rotation. I didn't think I would enjoy this rotation as much as I have. The best part is that I play a small role in creating a miracle every day or in the case of yesterday, I brought in four miracles.

Around four, I finally have a little window of time that I should spend taking a nap; instead I knock on Dr. Riley's door.

"Come in Dr. Grey," he says and I take a seat in a very large overstuffed chair.

"Please call me Teddy," I say. I don't know if I'm ready to open up, but I promised Stella.

"I'm glad, you're here. Now, I want to ease into this by starting where you are comfortable and then just see where that leads us. Tell me a little about why you have finally decided to come see me. I know from Stella, that she has shared what we have talked about, but I want you to know that what we say in here is confidential. But I want to ask you, how are you dealing with what happened?"

"I still don't want to believe that Sophie is dead. I still replay that whole day in my head and every time I jump in and grab the gun out of Wallace's hands before he can shoot Sophie. I didn't do anything. I just stood there and did nothing. It kills me that I just let her die. Wallace demanded that I choose whom I couldn't live without and then Sophie decided to take a chance and it got her killed."

"So you feel guilty? Is that why you can't open up to Stella?"

"Do you think if you told Stella she would be upset?"

"I don't think so, she knows about my past with Sophie and that we were done and what we had was in the past."

"Is it maybe Stella thinks you might have picked Sophie over her if you were forced to make a choice between them?"

"No, I would have let him kill me before that would have happened. The last thing I ever wanted was for anytime to be killed. I went to that warehouse expecting to die."

"How did you feel thinking you were going to happen?"

"I didn't, I just wanted to save Stella and Sophie."

"Are you ready to talk about Sophie's death?"

I nod trying to remember how to breathe. Holding Sophie in my arms, watching her die is the worst moment in my life. It kills me that her last words to me where that she loved me and I to her. To make matters worse that Stella had to witness that.

I know Stella knows that I wasn't in love with her, but saying you love another woman in front of the woman you are currently in love with can be a hard thing to process. Stella did tell me that her and Sophie came to an understanding and that Sophie even told her that I was the one for her not Sophie. Stella even said that after that conversation that she would have loved to have Sophie as her friend, especially how close her and Phoebe were.

"What did it feel like when you realized she had been shot and you couldn't save her?"

"Angry, I'm still angry. I'm a doctor and I couldn't save someone nearly kills me. I know from where she was shot there was no chance she could have lived, but in the back of my mind I still think I could have done something. Sophie was one of the most important people in my life and to not have her here is something I don't know if I can ever get over. I can't even talk to her father anymore because of it."

"Why is that?"

"I promised Taylor that I would never let anything happen to Sophie and I let down. He has always been there for me and I couldn't do the one thing he asked me to do."

"Have you and Taylor talked about it?"

"You don't know Taylor, do you? He's not into talking. The last time we talked about Sophie was the day of the funeral."

"Maybe it would help both of you to grieve and move on?"

Taylor knows what happened; he has seen the footage of it. The police and my father and Taylor did a thorough investigation of the incident and found that Wallace had been planning this for years and that he didn't expect anyone to live that day. That sick son of a bitch even recorded himself planning the entire thing from kidnapping Sophie and Stella to what went down in the warehouse. Taylor saw that I didn't do anything.

"I don't think so," I say as my pager goes on alerting me on another miracle about to happen.

"That's your homework before I see you next time, talk to Sophie's dad."

Next time? I didn't promise Stella I would go more than once.

I go back to work, but I can't stop thinking about Taylor and if could ever forgive me?


	43. Chapter 43

**_Teddy POV_**

By the time I come off shift, I see that my mom has called. She's inviting Stella and me to dinner tonight. By the time I get home, Stella is still sleeping and I don't want to wake her. I slip in the bed and wrap her up in my arms.

"What time is it," Stella asks scooting back tighter to me.

"Still dark out, go back to sleep."

As much I want to have my way with her, I can't keep my eyes open.

When I finally open my eyes, I realize Stella is gone. I make my way around the house until I hear something coming from the study.

"Good morning."

"When I woke up you were gone," I say and walk over to Stella and kiss her.

"I was up and I felt the urge to write, finally I got some inspiration," she says as she continues to feverishly type away.

"That's great; I know you have been waiting for something to kick start the new book." She looks so happy. I don't want to stop her creative juices so I just leave her be and go make us breakfast.

I feel different today, I don't want to admit that it was going to see Dr. Riley, but I think Stella is right and this is what I needed. I'm hoping that I can gather up enough courage to talk with Taylor tonight.

A few hours later, Stella finally emerges from the study and finds me out on the porch.

"I'm sorry I've been such a hermit today and on your day off, do you want to go out on the boat over to your parents?"

That sounds like a great idea. I love just gliding on the water, it really clears my head.

"Aren't you going to ask me how my meeting with Dr. Riley went yesterday?"

"No, it's up to you if you want to share with me. I just hope that it helped."

"Do you know how much I love you and I thank you for making me go see him? I feel like I've snapped out of my funk."

"I could tell you were feeling better," she says. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm going to talk to Taylor tonight about what happened."

"I'm glad; I know he has been waiting for you to come to him."

What is she talking about? How does she know what Taylor is thinking?

"I didn't want to say anything before you were ready to face him, but I've been going to visit Taylor for the last two weeks," she admits to me and I don't know what to say to that. "At first, I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for Sophie, but then we just started talking about nothing really important just life and it has helped me to heal and in some ways I think it has helped him to. I finally got him to laugh a few days ago. Gail told me that she has really started to see a change in him and that was due in large part to me, but I don't agree, Gail is an amazing lady."

I can't believe it. I don't understand why she hasn't told me that she was going to see Taylor.

"I wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry. Taylor reminds me a lot of my dad and in a way I feel like I can tell him everything and he knows you and told me to give you time and that when you're ready to tell you that he wants to talk to you."

Being on the water is one of my favorite things to do. It's perfect, especially when I see Stella sitting on the bow of the boat. She looks so relaxing as the wind whips through her hair. She looks back at me and smiles. I don't know what I would do without her.

As we dock at my parents' house, I suddenly get very nervous.

"Don't worry, just know he wants to talk to you, there is something he needs to tell you."

Why is she springing this up on me now? I don't like when she knows something and doesn't tell me.

"Just go up there," she encourages. "He's waiting for you in your dad's study."

We walk in through the porch to find my mom and Gail finishing up dinner. It's funny, Gail has told my parents that she was going to retire but she can't seem to go through it. Her only job right now is cooking. Gail loves it and I know she won't let anyone else in her kitchen until the day she dies. Along with my mom, their new hobby is taking weekend culinary courses at the local restaurants around the area. They have even drug Phoebe and Stella to a couple of classes. I'm not complaining because I've been able to eat the fruits of all of her hard work.

I give my mom and Gail each a hug and leave Stella to help the womenfolk set-up dinner.

I go straight to the study and find my dad and Taylor talking.

"Teddy, we have been waiting for you? We were about to send a search party out for you until Michaels said you were coming by boat?"

I'm glad that my dad's here. I haven't even been able to talk with him about everything and I know that he's been really worried about me.

"I would like to talk to the both of you if you don't mind," I say taking a seat.

"Before you start talking, your father and I would like to show you something," Taylor says and I turn around and look at the large plasma television screen. "Now, I wouldn't show you this if I didn't think you were ready to see it, but I need you to know just how proud we were of you. If it gets to be too much, just say it and we will turn it off."

Instantly, he is going to show me the footage from that day. I don't know how this is going to help me, but if Taylor thinks if it's a good idea, I should take a look.

Then I see her face, it's the first time I have been able to look at her face. She and Stella are talking about me. I know what Stella told me but I thought she was exaggerating, but to see and hear it from Sophie that she was going to let me go and that she felt horrible about what she did to me and then to Stella I feel my chest to tighten. I can't breakdown right now. Then I see Wallace come back and hit Stella. She never told me he hit her before I came there. Wallace admits to stalking Sophie and she is trying to convince him to let Stella go and that she will do whatever he wants. She asks for him to give her a second chance she is pleading with him, but he said it was too late.

To see Stella on the floor, she looks like she is dead. I'm glad that she doesn't remember this part. The video then cuts to me arriving. I know what's coming next. Then it happens, but what I didn't remember when it was happening was when Wallace went up to Sophie I didn't catch he pointed the gun at Stella when she pulled it away and tried to wrestle it away from him when the gun goes off.

How did I not see that?

She was trying to save Stella.

Then I watch myself try to save Sophie and I hear her last words to me and I can feel my cheeks touched by the tears rolling down them.

As much as it pained me to see this, I needed to see this.

"Now, do you know why I wanted you to see this?" Taylor says. I can hear the emotion in his voice.

"Teddy, you did everything you could to not only try to save my daughter or Stella, you were selfless when you said that he kill you to spare the girls. That is what a hero does and I'm glad to know a man like that."

A hero? Never once have I considered myself a hero. I thought it was Michaels because he shot and killed Wallace.

"You needed to see this video to understand what really happened, not what you think happened from your memory."

He is right. I put my head into my hands and let it go. My father puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You need to let it all out, it's okay," he says.

Finally, I can feel another set of hands on me. I stand up and Taylor embraces me.

"I know you feel guilty, but you didn't do anything. Sophie did everything I taught her to do, I couldn't be prouder of her. I need you to know that. Also, that girl of yours is pretty amazing, do you know that. She has really helped me and when I saw the way she cared for Sophie that day, I have so much admiration for that young lady, you are really lucky."

And at that moment, I know just how much I need Stella in my life forever.

Throughout dinner, I watch as Stella and Taylor interact. She makes him look so relaxed which is a breathe of fresh air. I see Gail is so pleased that her husband is back to normal, whatever normal is for Taylor. The topic of conversation talks about the upcoming surprise engagement party for my sister and Max and I'm so excited that they are finally tying the knot. It was great when Max came over one night to ask me for my help to pick out Phoebe's engagement ring. He had just come from asking for dad for his blessing so he was in a very good mood. They plan to wed at my grandmother's house of course in the spring. I was shocked but honored when Max asked me to be his Best Man, which is perfect because Stella was asked to be the Maid of Honor.

The party is this weekend at The Mile High Club and Stella and I are in charge of keeping the newly engaged couple occupied until all the guests are assembled. They know we are taking them out to dinner, but they think it's about our duties for the wedding. I can't wait to see the surprise on Phoebe's face when they come into the club. She is never surprised so I am doing everything I can to keep this from her.

We take our leave before it gets too dark to sail home. My dad and Taylor insist that Michaels rides back with us instead of meeting us back home. Shit, they ruined my plan of taking Stella on my boat. I wanted to play we ran out of gas game in the middle of the lake. My boat is the one place where we haven't made love yet and I thought tonight was the night.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Stella POV**_

Just watching Teddy drive the boat home, I know something is different. I think a weight has been lifted. He looks like the old Teddy, much more relaxed. He looks at me as he drives the boat with a look that I haven't seen in a long time. If I didn't know better, he was flirting with me. I hate that Michaels is here. I just want Teddy to make love to me here and now. Since the accident, we haven't made love and it kills me. At first I tried everything to seduce him, but he would just hold on me so I wouldn't feel bad that he was turning me down. I know that what happened played a lot into his head, but I couldn't understand why he couldn't express how he loved me or if he even desired me anymore in that way. That is where my insecurities came out and it was Dr. Riley who told me that Teddy's lack of affection is not my fault and that I needed to give him time to understand what happened.

We don't say anything the whole ride home, we are just looking at each other and that says more than any words can say.

Teddy quickly ties the boat up to the dock with Michaels help. He says something quietly to Michaels and then I see him walk up the lawn to his apartment.

The silence continues as Teddy walks up toward me and scoops me up in his arms and kisses me. Teddy has never kissed me like this before.

"I love you," he says and carries me in to the house. I kiss his neck and I hear him moan.

"I need you so much right now."

I'm frozen; I don't know what to say.

He carries me into our room and lays me down on the bed.

"I want to make love to you Stella," he says as he takes off my shoes.

He wants to take this slow, but I've been waiting for this so long that I quickly sit up on the bed and pull Teddy to the bed and rid myself of my clothes and then make quick work of his shirt and pants.

"Stella, baby I want to take this slow and savor every inch of you."

He lays me down and kisses me mouth before he runs his hand down the length of my body.

I'm wet already and all he has done is barely touched me.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

"I love you and I know that you needed to heal your heart," I say as I quickly move to straddle him.

I position myself to have Teddy enter me. I start to move my hips slowly starting to build a rhythm.

"Don't take your eyes off me, I need to see you," he says as he takes my hips and we move together.

This is going to be quick, so I try to slow my pace, but I know Teddy doesn't want to.

"Its okay baby, let go," Teddy says as the orgasm rips through my entire core.

I ride out my orgasm, as Teddy flips me beneath him. The new position just continues my orgasm.

"Fuck," Teddy yells as he finds his release.

_**Teddy POV**_

I wake up to the sound of my pager going off.

Shit, I was off today; I had my plan of making love to this beautiful woman who is wrapped around me all day.

I don't to wake Stella up, it's still really early.

"Stella, I have to go in to the hospital, it will be only for a few hours and then I will be right back. Now, when I come home I expect to see you naked so we can continue where we left off," I say kissing her.

I jump in the shower and quickly put my scrubs on and text Michaels letting him know of my shift change.

When I arrive to work I can tell we were flooded with an influx of pregnant women who were about to give birth so all hands on deck.

All day, I couldn't stop smiling, even the nurses commented on how happy I was. In between deliveries, I check into Dr. Riley's office.

"I'm surprised to see you back," he says and points me to sit down. "To be honest, I didn't think I would see you."

"Well, I took your advice and did my homework and last night I had a break-through."

I recall everything that happened last night and said that seeing everything the way the incident really went down and not replaying what I thought was the truth really helped.

"Where do you think you are at right now, can you accept what happened to you and Stella and move forward," he says.

"I think in the end, I needed to hear it from Taylor and to know that he didn't hold me responsible for what happened. After that, something clicked in my head and I saw everything in a new light. It's like a woke up out of this bad dream."

"The key is continuing with open communication between you and Stella so you don't have any setbacks."

"I can do that."

After delivering my third and last miracle of the day, I'm rewarded with my attending giving me the next 48 hours."

I decide to not call Stella, I wanted to surprise her. I pick up her favorite Thai food and race home. I'm hoping that she is still naked, but it's been five hours so I know not to get my hopes up.

When I pull into the driveway and open the door to find the house dark.

"Stella, are you home," I say checking my phone to see if she texted me that she was going to go out.

There is no response so I start to get nervous and I run down to check the office to see if she is working and the room is empty. Panic starts to sink in as I open our bedroom door and nothing.

Then I see light coming from the bathroom so I slowly open the door and surprised to find Stella in the tub covered in bubbles with candles lit everywhere.

"I've been waiting for you," she says holding her hand out to me.

"Michaels told you that I was coming home didn't he," I say pulling off my shirt.

"I will never reveal my secrets, now getting your sexy ass in this tub; you have a lot of make-up for since you left me this morning."

I slip in the oversized tub and nearly spill water over the edges.

Pulling Stella onto my lap, she knows that I'm ready to make it up to you.

"As much I would love to take my time with you, I have food waiting for you in the kitchen and it's not good cold."

"What did you get?"

"Your favorite Thai."

"In that case, hurry up and fuck me, I'm starving but most of all I'm horny."

_**Stella POV**_

Teddy and I made up for not having sex for a month just in the past 48 hours. We only emerged from our room for food or when Phoebe decided to come over to talk about the wedding and Teddy politely told her to "get the fuck out."

I don't think my body could take anymore so I was glad that Teddy went back to work today. My whole body is so sore, but a good sore in all the right places. I told Teddy that he needs to let my body recover before we can commence anymore lovemaking so instead I am holed up in my office writing. I'm on a roll, submitting a few more chapters to Ana so is pleased with my progress. I am nearing completing on the book but I will only get a few minutes of rest before I need to start on the third installment.

Ana phoned me this morning asking if she could come over today to talk about something. When it comes to business, we always meet at the office, never at the house; I'm a little worried about what she has to say. Book sales have been great we have been on the best seller list since it premiered and the tour went great as did the press tour so I'm baffled as to what she has to say. I shower and get dressed before she comes over.

"Stella, sorry for being so brash on the phone earlier but I couldn't wait to share this news with you and I wanted to come here to tell you," she says.

"What is it, has something happened?"

"Yes, we have been contacted about Disney purchasing the rights of your books."

I can't believe it. I knew that it was a possibility but never gave it much more thought. I don't know how to react.

"What do they want to do with it?"

"They are not sure if they want to make a movie or television or both," she beams. She is so excited.

I'm still in shock.

"What do you think?"

"That's great; I just don't know what to say."

"Well, we are going to New York tomorrow to handle all the details and we can celebrate after."

My first thought is that I don't want to leave Teddy.

"Stella, are you not happy about this? If you don't want to sell the rights, you don't have to, this is your decision."

"It's not that, it's just I wish Teddy could come too."

"Sweetie, we are going for two days, we have to get you back to finish the books. You will be back before we know it. I know how you feel, I hate being away from Christian even for one day. How about we bring Phoebe with us and we can turn it into a girl's trip. I know she has been asking about going dress shopping in New York."

That does sound like fun. I don't want to leave Teddy alone. I know he will be working the whole time so he really won't miss me as he will be at the hospital.

"I like the sound of that, I can never say no to shopping."


End file.
